


Our Season

by KingYeoly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Tsunderes, frat boy kim jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingYeoly/pseuds/KingYeoly
Summary: Kyungsoo didn't move halfway across the country to have a casual one-night stand with Kim Jongin, a beloved frat brother of Alpha Sigma Phi who just so happens to be an Alpha himself.But, with Kyungsoo's luck, that's exactly what happens.What was supposed to be a meaningless fling turns out to be quite the bonding experience neither of the two signed up for.Kyungsoo really needs to focus on cell-biology but it's pretty hard to do that when fate and his own biology is against him, and it doesn't help when one of the most sought-after Alpha's on-campus is on the hunt to put a claim on you.Someone get Kyungsoo a heat suppressant, stat!





	1. Who Said I Was Finished?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm starting my 2nd ever Kaisoo fanfic!  
> It is a University & Alpha/Omega fanfic and I'm really excited to work with these two themes and how it'll compliment and mesh with one another!  
> This is my first time writing for a werewolf!au so any kind of feedback with regards to that would be really helpful!  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story and fall in love with the characters :)

 Ever since Kyungsoo was a child, he would dream.

 

That’s not unusual, clearly, but something about Kyungsoo’s dreams were a bit different than the average persons.

 

For as long as he can remember, Kyungsoo has been dreaming of one particular person for his entire life.

 

The dreams were never consistent, there would be nights where he wouldn’t dream of anything at all but when he did dream of him, he definitely enjoyed it.

 

Funny enough, he had a name for the mysterious character that plagued his recurring dreams.

 

He’d seen it once when the then young boy wrote his name for a spelling test which he managed to get an A+ on if Kyungsoo recalls correctly.

 

Jongin. Kim Jongin is his name.

 

Dark hair, tall, tanned, pretty eyes, and a warm charismatic face to match.

 

Kyungsoo had no idea of the significance of the dreams or why he had them in the first place. Hell, he didn't even know if Jongin existed out in the real world or if it was all just a figment of his imagination. 

 

In any case, it was pretty interesting to grow up alongside Jongin, even now as he still dreams of Jongin from time to time.

 

Although, admittedly, the dreams have come to a halt as of recently. However, Kyungsoo has no room to worry. No matter how spaced out the dreams were he'd always managed to get another one eventually.

 

If the bizarre dream phenomenon didn't make Kyungsoo strange enough, his inability to ever experience a heat in his life definitely took the cake.

 

Kyungsoo remembers going to make doctors around the age of puberty when many of his peers were experiencing the super embarrassing changes in their body's.

 

Many doctors came down to two conclusions for Kyungsoo's inability to experience his wolfly changes.

 

First case scenario, doctors were quick to blame it on Kyungsoo just being a late bloomer, which, now at 19 years old he really doubted that theory more and more as the days went by.

 

And lastly, the worst case scenario being that Kyungsoo was just a sterile omega.

 

Kyungsoo definitely felt insecure about his inability to have a successful heat, there was one point in his life where he found the courage to sneak into an all-alpha club in the city, hoping that the multiple alpha scents would be enough to stimulate his biological clock.

 

But of course, that didn't work.

 

Kyungsoo sighed as he reminisced about his disappointing fate that he slowly came to terms with.

 

He felt that one day he would eventually want a family with one or two kids, and not even having to option to do so was definitely a bit heartbreaking.

 

What alpha wants a sterile omega?

 

The answer..?

 

None of them.

  

* * *

 

  
“Do Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo looked up to see a very cute looking blonde haired guy with a sunny smile to match.

 

“I’m Byun Baekhyun, I’m going to be your buddy for the week, and will be giving you the tour of campus today, all ready to go?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded as he gathered his belongings and followed Baekhyun out of the administration office.

 

“Also, if you ever need any help throughout the semester you can definitely lean on me and ask any questions you have about the campus, school culture, or great places to study!”

 

Kyungsoo gripped the straps of his backpack as he tried to keep up with Baekhyun’s fast pace, “Oh, thank you that’ll be really helpful, actually.”

 

“Don’t sweat it,” He shot a wink, “So, you’re a transfer, huh? What university are you coming from?”

 

“Uh...Princeton.” Kyungsoo admitted shyly,

 

Baekhyun snapped his head, looking at Kyungsoo dead in the eyes with a shocked expression.

 

“Princeton?? Why the hell did you downgrade??” Baekhyun joked as he patted Kyungsoo on the back warmly.

 

Kyungsoo let out a dry laugh, “Stanford is still an amazing school, but, I actually grew up in San Jose not too far from here-”

 

“Oh, no kidding?” Baekhyun interrupted cutely.

 

“Yeah, and my dad’s still living out there and...well, not to kill the mood, but, he recently got diagnosed with cancer so I moved back to help him through his treatment.”

 

Baekhyun slowed down his pace, turning to face Kyungsoo once more with sincere eyes, “Oh, Kyungsoo, I’m so sorry to hear that.”

 

“Don’t be!” Kyungsoo insisted as he wore a reassuring smile, “My dad is pretty tough, but, I already lost my mom when I was younger so I’m pretty protective of my dad.”

 

“Totally understandable, of course. That’s really awesome of you for doing that for your dad, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun smiled, “And you’re right, Stanford is pretty awesome so don’t feel bad about switching schools because you’re going to love it here!” Baekhyun said reassuringly, now determined  to give his new mentee the best damn tour he's ever given.

 

The campus is beautiful, and just as Kyungsoo remembers it.  

 

He didn’t tell Baekhyun, but he took a tour of the University senior year with his dad considering the university is so close to home.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t mind going to Stanford, it’s still an amazingly ranked school with tons of notoriety and academically renowned in the country. Beautiful scenery and he'd be lying if he didn’t say he missed the west coast.

 

However, Kyungsoo always had the dream of getting into an ivy and his father definitely pushed him to achieve that goal being that he would be the first of his immediate family to ever be accepted or attend college, let alone into an ivy.

 

The two made it through half the school tour before 1 PM, which was a good place to stop considering Kyungsoo was extremely hungry.

 

“Lunch sound good to you?” Baekhyun asked with a clever smile.

 

“It’s like you read my mind,” Kyungsoo replied as he patted his stomach.

 

“Well, we were just in the library and the wild growling sounds coming from your stomach was pretty intense! Almost thought the little old librarian lady was going to tell your tummy to shut up or get the hell out!” Baekhyun joked as the two shared a laugh.

 

“Glad to know that your ears work,” Kyungsoo teased as he pulled on Baekhyun’s earlobe.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey! I know this great taco place down the street, that sound good?” 

 

“Fine with me,” Kyungsoo said with a small smile as he trailed behind Baekhyun.

 

“Perfect,” Baekhyun replied with a joyful tone as he bumped into a tall figure that stood right in front of him.

 

“Hey, watch where...Oh, Baekhyun!” The tall figure shouted as he ruffled the omega's blonde hair playfully.

 

“Chanyeol, hey!” He replied happily, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Ah, big frat party tonight at Alpha Sigma Phi, didn’t you hear about it?” Chanyeol smiled as he handed Baekhyun the colorful flyer.

 

Kyungsoo managed to get a look to see probably the douchiest flyer he’d ever seen.

 

For starters, the frat advertised themselves as ‘the best party destination in all of Stanford’ as well as declaring to be an ‘alpha only fraternity’ as if that was some type of accomplishment? 

 

Anyways, Kyungsoo decided not to comment on it in order to avoid conflict.

 

“Ohh, the big welcome back party of the semester, right?" The blonde said with excitement in his words as he looked over to Kyungsoo, "Looks pretty fun, right? What do you think?”

 

“Dammit,” Kyungsoo thought.

 

“Hm, yeah it looks like it could be pretty fun...maybe?” Kyungsoo added with an unconvincing tone which was painfully obvious.

 

Chanyeol focused in on Kyungsoo, extending his hand out politely, "I’m Chanyeol by the way! I'm Baekhyun’s friend, it's nice to meet you...?"

 

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo," he smiled curtly, “I’m new here, just transferred.”

 

“Oh, a transfer? Where from..?” Chanyeol asked curiously.

 

“Kyungsoo used to be an ivy boy,” Baekhyun teased as he looped his arm with Kyungsoo’s playfully, “Princeton~”

 

“No shit?” Chanyeol replied dumbfounded, “Well, welcome to Stanford, Kyungsoo. You two should definitely come out tonight. Two little omega’s like yourselves are bound to have a good time at an all Alpha party.” The tall redhead joked as he wiggled his eyebrows cutely.

 

“I thought it was an alpha exclusive event?” Kyungsoo said bluntly.

 

Chanyeol laughed as he handed a flyer to Kyungsoo, “We make exceptions for cute omegas,” he replied as his eyes shifted from Kyungsoo to Baekhyun,

 

“Yeol, let's go we gotta pass more of these damn flyers out. Stop flirting!!!” Another tall guy with sharp eyes and jet black hair yelled as he waved Chanyeol down, flyers in.

 

“Gotcha, Sehun!” Chanyeol yelled out, “Hey, I gotta jet, but I better see you two there, alright?!” He smiled a toothy grin as he made his way past the two omegas to continue his promotional duties.

 

The two watched Chanyeol off as Baekhyun sighed.

 

Kyungsoo eyed the blond omega, “You good?”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun muttered, “Just...wanna know a secret?” The blonde replied eagerly.

 

“I’m all ears.” Kyungsoo eyed Baekhyun suspiciously.

 

“I’ve had the biggest crush on Chanyeol since I met him last year and after the conversation just now I can confirm that I still feel it...I think i’m getting hot, can you check me??”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as his heart-shaped mouth formed into a smile, “Hmm, you feel pretty hot actually, yeah. But from the way the two of you started smelling I can definitely tell that there’s some raw tension there, gosh that’s pretty damn strong.” Kyungsoo made a sour face as he waved his hand in front of his nose in a joking manner.

 

“Hey, don’t tease me like that!” Baekhyun pouted, “But...do you really think so?”

 

“What, you couldn’t tell?” Kyungsoo replied sarcastically.

 

“Isn’t there a saying where smells turn off when you’re in the zone or something..?”

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, “Uh, did you just make that up?”

 

Baekhyun whined as he gripped on Kyungsoo’s arm, “Look, we have to go to the frat party tonight, please?!”

 

Kyungsoo grimaced at the thought, “I know we just met and all, but I don’t really do parties, especially if it’s at a frat house, I can’t think of anything worse than that to be quite honest.”

 

“Oh come on Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun whined as he tightened his grip, “You just transferred here and going to the party would be such a great way for you to meet other people as well as maybe find a hot alpha to snag on your very first day!”

 

“Oh yeah? That would be so amazing my father would be so proud,” Kyungsoo teased as he shot Baekhyun a cynical look.

 

Baekhyun was desperate, now hugging the round-eyed Kyungsoo with a death grip as he continued to nag, “I promise, pinky promise! It’ll be a good time!”

 

The blonde pouted, “To be honest, I really want to try my luck tonight with Chanyeol but I’m scared to go alone, you know?”

 

Kyungsoo huffed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as the sounds of Baekhyun whining filled his ear, “You have no one else to go with, no one at all?”

 

“You’re the first person I’ve ever told about wanting Chanyeol’s knot.”

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips as shot the blonde a disturbed look, “Uhh, I think you just outed yourself.”

 

“What?”

 

“Baekhyun, you never told me that,” Kyungsoo replied dryly.

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath, obviously embarrassed as he shut his eyes from shame.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. Although he’d just met the blond omega today, he could tell the guy was pretty innocent, (if he disregarded the accidental knotting comment).

 

Baekhyun was pretty funny with a bubbly and extroverted personality that Kyungsoo welcomed. Kyungsoo thought back on the interaction with Chanyeol just now, the alpha seemed pretty nice and had a good energy about him as well.

 

How bad could it be? Baekhyun would be by his side after all and making friends at his new university is something Kyungsoo needed to do eventually.

 

Kyungsoo looked down at pouty Baekhyun whose hands were clasped together as if he were saying a little prayer.

 

He rolled his eyes as he let out a defeated chuckle, “Fine, you win Baekhyun. I’ll go.”

 

The blonde jumped with joy as he hugged Kyungsoo lovingly.

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll totally be worth your while, I promise!”

 

Kyungsoo mocked Baekhyun sarcastically as the two began walking off to lunch, enjoying the rest of their day and preparing for a night that Kyungsoo would never forget.

  

* * *

 

 

When Jongin woke up in the morning he had a feeling of anticipation brewing up inside of his body.

 

The tall good-looking frat boy had nothing to worry about, so having spent the entire day on edge definitely made him feel super self-conscious, although he'd never show or admitted it to anyone.

 

Jongin had a reputation to uphold, after all being one of the hottest alphas on campus and the brother of the house leader definitely came with a role he worked at naturally.

 

Don’t misunderstand, Jongin’s not a conceited asshole, however, he realizes he’s good looking and there shouldn’t be any shame in working with what you’ve got, you know?

 

Anyways, all the loud music and crowded space definitely weren’t helping his anxieties.

 

Neither was the girl that was dancing up on him but it served as a semi-good distraction, he concluded.

 

He contemplated taking the cute omega girl up to his room for a private playdate, it’d be his first conquest of the semester.

 

Jongin had another reputation on campus for being a pretty sly womanizer, which he could admit was semi-truthful, but, not intentional.

 

Sex was something Jongin loved and was pretty good at, but, he never felt anything from it.

 

Sure he could release a knot like any other alpha in his prime but each and every one of Jongin’s conquests could never truly fulfill him like his frat brothers would talk about amongst themselves after a successful night out.

 

Jongin tried everything, girls, guys, other alphas, betas, and omegas; you name it! Jongin has probably fucked it.

 

It sucked carrying around this badge of being a womanizer or just some fratty asshole looking to tap every fine piece of ass when really Jongin was on the search to find someone who could make him feel.

 

In some instances, he felt broken almost as if establishing any sort of serious connection would be forever impossible for him to achieve in his entire life.

 

Jongin sighed as he tried focusing on the girl again as she continued to shake her ass up on him, maybe knotting her would shake off the weird feeling he’d been stuck with all day.

 

He tried to focus more on the eager omega but had a hard time as he started to feel an annoying itch slowly build up in his throat and a scent he’s never smelled before filling his nostrils causing the alpha to tap into something he’s never experienced in his life.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re what?” Baekhyun shouted as he moved in closer to hear his mentee, the music blaring and people dancing and yelling which only added to the difficulty.

 

“I-Is your throat hurting at all?” Kyungsoo asked innocently as he stared at Baekhyun, as the blonde swallowed and coughed himself in order to check his own functionality.

 

“Hm, nope my throat feels pretty good, all in working order,” He screamed.

 

Kyungsoo tried clearing his throat as the scratchy feeling grew slowly but at a steady pace.

 

“Oh! I see Chanyeol, let’s make our way over to him!” Baekhyun’s smile was so wide and the blonde was absolutely beaming.

 

Kyungsoo knew he’d made the right choice, he secretly was a sucker for romantic cute moments like this.

 

Considering he was a barren omega, he tended to live out his romantic fantasies through annoyingly mushy rom-com movies considering it's close to impossible to court an alpha in the state he’s in.

 

Baekhyun gripped onto Kyungsoo’s wrist as the two made their way through the crowd.

 

Unbeknownst two the two, multiple sets of hungry alpha eyes followed them as they made their way over to Chanyeol.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol smiled innocently as he wrapped his arms around the small omega, one hand locked around a red solo cup.

 

Kyungsoo definitely noticed the two taking a second to take in each others sent and he had a sneaking suspicion that they were definitely going to seal the deal tonight.

 

Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo with arms out wide, “Come on, Kyungsoo! You can get a hug too?” Chanyeol joked as he took in the small dark-haired omega into his arms.

 

Kyungsoo obliged, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol as he eyed Baekhyun, noticing the blonde teasing him, winking to Kyungsoo as he watched.

 

It was instant, Chanyeol’s body grew heavy on Kyungsoo as if he were falling.

 

Kyungsoo stood his ground as his face nuzzled into Chanyeol’s neck smelling a scent that oozed arousal and dominance.

 

Baekhyun cocked his head with concern, reaching out to Chanyeol as the two omegas helped the alpha to his feet.

 

“You okay, Yeol?!” Baekhyun screamed as Chanyeol rubbed his eyes, turning away from Kyungsoo and taking a few steps back as Baekhyun followed, turning back to Kyungsoo indicating he’d be back after taking care of whatever was going on with Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip, concerned and now all by his lonesome.

 

He shouldn’t be surprised considering he knew that the two breaking off would be inevitable, he was the third wheel after all.

 

That’s how it usually is.

 

Kyungsoo coughed into his hands, his throat getting progressively worse and his eyes now began burning all of a sudden.

 

The small omega looked around, noticing a smoke machine, which he came to the conclusion that that was the cause of the irritation.

 

Kyungsoo made his way through the crowd again, instantly feeling a firm hand grabbing onto his arm.

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Kyungsoo looked up to see Chanyeol’s friend from earlier, “You’re Kyungsoo, right?”

 

The alpha’s eyes flared red as he focused on Kyungsoo, the eye-contact sending a shock down his spine.

 

“I’m Sehun, Chanyeol told me about you earlier. Sorry I couldn’t stop by and say hello,” He licked his lips seductively, “If I would have known the state you were in I definitely would have gotten acquainted with you earlier.”

 

Kyungsoo coughed, “Excuse me?”

 

A small menacing smile spread across the alpha’s attractive face, “Where’s a pretty little omega like you running off to at a time like this?”

 

He grabbed Kyungsoo’s other arm as he began moving in closer, totally ignoring Kyungsoo’s question.

 

“I-I think I need some air..?” Kyungsoo replied with an uneasy tone, his throat pounding as the Alpha moved in, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck as he proceeded to graze his lips onto Kyungsoo skin.   

 

“Air?” Sehun laughed as he stared down at Kyungsoo with hunger in his eyes, “Smells like you need a good fucking, baby.”

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes in pain as his throat became tighter, coughing as Sehun moved in, cupping Kyungsoo’s face with his hands with concern.

 

“W-what?!” Kyungsoo replied feverishly as he squinted through the burning sensation that was taking over his eyes.

 

Sehun cocked his head, sending Kyungsoo a bewildered look, “You can’t smell yourself?”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart was racing as he looked up and around at the prying eyes of every alpha in the room. Their eyes threatening and staring down at Kyungsoo with fascination as if he was some type of delicacy.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on-I” Kyungsoo looked back at Sehun with wide eyes, his stomach now in knots as he fell to his knees from the rush of the sudden pain.

 

Sehun acted quickly, kneeling on the floor as he caught Kyungsoo from his fall.

 

Kyungsoo groaned in pain as he buried his face into Sehun chest, his fists full of the alpha’s t-shirt as he tried to fight the constant waves of pain he was feeling in his lower abdomen.

 

Sehun rubbed the omegas back as he pressed his lips to Kyungsoo’s ear.

 

“You’re going into heat, babe.”

 

Kyungsoo shot his eyes open, looking up to Sehun noticing the crimson in his eyes going full on.

 

"Heat?! What?? No, no I can't...I mean I don't go into heat-" Kyungsoo yelled frantically.

  
“Hey, hey,” Sehun cupped Kyungsoo’s face as he cooed, “Don’t be scared. I’ve helped so many cute omega’s like yourself through heats.” He reached for Kyungsoo’s crotch, palming the hardening omega as he smiled sinisterly as Kyungsoo’s uncontrollably whimpered underneath the touch.

 

“Oh, baby...From the smell of it, I’m probably going to have to knot you a good 4-5 times before you’ll feel better.” Sehun squinted his eyes as he took a deeper smell, his eyes widening with shock, “Oh my god, you’re a virgin.”

 

Kyungsoo whimpered as Sehun smiled victoriously. Several alpha onlookers giving Sehun a thumbs up as he was about to mark Kyungsoo as his first conquest of the year, and a rare omega virgin to top that.

 

“Get off him.” A voice aggressively demanded as he growled with rage.

 

Sehun shot an annoyed look at the other alpha, “Why?”

 

“He’s mine, get off him. Now.” The alpha snarled, his eyes blood red and scent flowing through the air which caused Kyungsoo to shake in response.

 

Sehun tightened his grip on the shaking omega as he growled back in annoyance, “Jongin, what the fuck?! I got to him first, find your own lay for the night!”

 

“Sehun, get the fuck off of him!” Jongin’s body puffed up in rage as Sehun sent Jongin a damning look before eventually releasing Kyungsoo’s frail body.

 

Jongin threateningly rushed to Sehun with a clenched fist as onlookers gasped expecting a fight to break out between the two.

 

Kyungsoo was taken over by a coughing fit that broke the tension as Jongin rushed to his side, picking up the small omega who instinctively melted into the embrace.

 

Jongin growled as the scent made its way into his sinuses, his throat burning as he fought off the discomfort in order to focus on the omega in his arms.

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes, trying his hardest to focus on the figure that was now carrying him towards a destination unknown.

 

He tried his best to fight off the pain in order to focus in on the alpha who smelled so incredibly intoxicating to him, which was somehow relieving his annoying pain although his lower stomach continued to scream at him. 

 

The tall tanned figure looked down at Kyungsoo with his eyes blood red, and face stoic.

 

Kyungsoo smiled, “Jongin?” his heavy eyes shut on him, missing out on the Alpha’s questioning gaze.

 

The two eventually found a sanctuary away from the loud music and rowdiness from downstairs, Jongin lied Kyungsoo down on the bed as he quickly positioned himself behind the omega, spooning him as he wrapped his long muscular arms around she quivering omega.

 

“It hurts,” Kyungsoo grimaced as he hugged his stomach in an attempt to fight off the new surge of pain taking over his body.

 

Jongin’s breathing grew heavy as he eyed the omega up and down, “You’re going into heat, it’s pretty bad considering how ripe you smell,” The alpha had to fight the urge to tear the omega clothes off and take dominate the helpless boy right there and then.

 

“I-” Kyungsoo coughed as he turned his body, nuzzling his face into Jongin’s chiseled chest which was slightly exposed due to the style of his unbuttoned shirt, “I’ve never..” Kyungsoo took a huge breath in of Jongin’s musky intoxicating scent that embarrassingly causes his virginal hole to tense up and ache.

 

“Oh fuck-” Kyungsoo bit down on Jongin’s chest as he tried to fight the new symptom, causing the dominant Alpha to snarl as he dug his hands into Kyungsoo’s side, rolling over the small omega onto his back as he grabbed a fist full of the moaning boy’s hair, causing Kyungsoo to groan with pleasure.

 

Jongin tried his best to control himself, every second of smelling the omega’s scent made it harder and harder for him to do so.

 

“I can make the pain go away," Jongin gritted his teeth, "Do you want me to knot you?” 

 

Kyungsoo cocked a brow, “An alpha like you is asking for permission?”

 

“Fuck it, I’m taking that as a yes,” Jongin immediately stripped off his shirt revealing his incredibly fit upper body that Kyungsoo gazed upon, biting his bottom lip in response as well as bucking his hips which Jongin noticed and smiled devilishly in response.

 

“Good, alpha,” Kyungsoo teased as Jongin lowered himself down to Kyungsoo’s beautifully flushed face, crashing his plump lips together with Kyungsoo’s, their mouths fighting for dominance as their tongues danced together between passionate kisses.

 

Jongin had so many questions for Kyungsoo, like how the hell he knew his name or why he felt so pulled towards the omega or if he felt the same way about him?

 

He pushed all those thoughts aside as instincts took over which were yelling at him to knot Kyungsoo right here and now.

 

“Take your fucking pants off and lay on your stomach,” Jongin ordered as he stood up to strip out of his pants.

 

Kyungsoo wiggled out of his clothing quickly, Jongin’s demanding tone turning on Kyungsoo more than it should but he had no control over himself as the heat continued to spread through his body, causing the omega to break out in a cold sweat.

 

Jongin had to fight back the urge to ravish the omega once taking in the sight of the beautiful smooth looking skin that radiated against the moonlight.

 

“Gotta get that pretty hole wet first,” Jongin teased as he smacked Kyungsoo’s juicy round ass, quickly burying his face into the reddening cheeks as he licked Kyungsoo aching tight entrance. 

 

Kyungsoo moaned as he felt his smooth hole being teased and licked. He welcomed the warm wet sensation as Jongin tongued Kyungsoo’s tight ring, darting his tongue into the hot ring feverishly as he gripping onto Kyungsoo’s supple ass which caused the omega to arch his back in response.

 

“I can’t wait, dammit,” Jongin snarled as he got on his knees, spitting on his long throbbing cock getting it lubed up, “Get that ass up and arch that back,” Jongin demanded as Kyungsoo happily obliged, the omegas plump ass parting to reveal his slicked up pink hole that was just begging for a knot.

 

“Fuck…” Jongin whispered as he took in the sight.

 

Kyungsoo smirked, waving his exposed ass back in forth tauntingly causing the alpha the slap the Kyungsoo's juicy ass, “You little tease.”

 

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Kyungsoo whined as he pushed his puckered hole back into Jongin’s swollen head causing the two to moan at the contact.

 

“Holy fuck,” Kyungsoo bit into his arm as he felt Jongin slowly push into his stretched hole, Jongin being very careful not to hurt the eager virgin.

 

Jongin threw his head back as Kyungsoo’s warm hole slowly swallowed up his fat cock as he continued to push himself deeper.

 

“That’s it, baby...take your alpha’s cock balls deep just like that,” Jongin praised Kyungsoo as the omega whimpered at the pressure that was filling him up, immediately relieving the pain from his lower abdomen.

 

Jongin began to give Kyungsoo’s throbbing hole long strokes, feeling the velvety surroundings throbbing around his member as he pumped into Kyungsoo’s virgin hole.

 

“God your so fucking tight,” Jongin said through gritted teeth as he grabbed a fist full of Kyungsoo hair, pulling the omega back to him as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s small little frame, pounding into his hole causing the omega to shake with uncontrollable pleasure.

 

Kyungsoo moaned consistently as Jongin lefts numerous kisses and aggressive gnawing on his exposed neck, he could feel Jongin’s knot coming to as his hole was spreading wider from the girth.

 

“Holy fuck, you’re stretching me out,” Kyungsoo shouted as he welcomed the pressure from Jongin’s huge knot what reamed his pink hole balls deep with every thrust.

 

“This knot will make you feel so much better” Jongin replied with a dark tone as he felt himself coming to the edge his hormones kicking his body into overdrive as his instincts took over him completely in the moment.

 

_“Claim! Claim! Claim!”_

 

The screaming thoughts filled Jongin’s mind, causing the alpha’s head to throb as the sounds of Kyungsoo’s pleasure filled moans pushed him over the edge as his knot hit it’s max, shooting into Kyungsoo with one final pump as his eyes shot open, pulling the omega’s hair as his head was thrown back and neck totally exposed.

 

Within a blink of an eye, Jongin’s teeth were sunken into Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

Kyungsoo instantly yelled at the pain as a rush of heat spread throughout his neck and down his spine.

 

The omega dug his fingernails into Jongin’s glossy skin as he tried to fight the alpha off as the bite took over the small guy's body in mere seconds.

 

Jongin growled as he felt Kyungsoo tense up at the painful bite, pumping every last of his seed into the omega; marking what is now his.

 

Weak, Kyungsoo collapses onto his chest, his breathing uneven and body quivering under Jongin’s weight.

 

The alpha slowly releases Kyungsoo from his grasp as he began licking the wound he had inflicted on the doe-eyed omega's neck.

 

Kyungsoo instinctively stretched against Jongin’s body as the once unbearable burning that plagued him transformed into a warm sensation that eased his aching muscles.

 

Jongin nuzzled his face into the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, groaning from the incredible lay that caused his head to spin.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin with bedroom eyes as he sheepishly smiled, “Do...Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Jongin placed a soft kiss on the boy's soft cheek causing the omega to hum lowly in response.

 

“Don’t do that,” Jongin warned, his voice menacing and dark.

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo smirked as he shot Jongin a sensual look.

 

“I’ll have to knot you again,” Jongin muttered into the omegas ear as his softening cock throbbed from the teasing.

 

Kyungsoo raised his head up, licking into Jongin’s mouth as the alpha followed the soft sensual motions of the warm kiss, Jongin biting down onto Kyungsoo’s plump bottom lip playfully as his member began throbbing inside of the omega once more.

 

“Who said I was finished?”

 


	2. Cat & Mouse

Kyungsoo embraced the warmth that was surrounding him as he was coming to from last night’s wild turn of events.

 

Half-lidded, his first sights was a toned chest that rose and fell with every breath.

 

The morning light fell in through the window as Kyungsoo began to take in his surroundings.

 

Posters of half-naked girls, the American/university flag, as well as the typical mess you’d expect from the average male college student decorated the room.

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, as an intoxicating smell instantly caused his mind to reel, he nuzzled his face onto the tanned chest as he revealed in the scent.

 

He felt the arms around him tighten as he instinctively looked up to meet bedroom eyes that were gazing down at him blankly.

 

Kyungsoo froze, unsure if he was having a super realistic dream where he was now involved with Jongin or if it was in fact reality.

 

Another breath, the omega ran his hand over Jongin’s perfectly sculpted upper body in an attempt to test out the dream/reality theory.

 

The alpha groaned as he welcomed the contact.

 

“Morning,” Jongin whispered with his voice groggy.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes darted left to right as he tried to piece together what the actual fuck was going on, the omega wasn’t stupid and the reality of the situation quickly came crashing down on him as he shot himself up off of the Alpha, wearing a face of disbelief.

 

Jongin flinched at the sudden response, his eyes confused, “You okay?”

 

Kyungsoo broke the eye contact, as so many questions began to fill his mind considering he’d just woken up next to the person he’d dreamt about his entire life, was this some type of joke?

 

“Is this a dream?” Kyungsoo muttered, his voice equally groggy.

 

Jongin tilted his head as he eyed the cute boy in his bed fondly, “Did I fuck you a little too hard last night?” He asked slyly as he pulled Kyungsoo down to nuzzle his face into the omega's messy hair, taking a deep breath, “Smells like you could go for another pounding.”

 

Kyungsoo groaned as he rolled his eyes in distaste, “Forget I said anything.”

 

Jongin let out a raspy chuckle, “You totally enjoyed it.”

 

He refused to look in Jongin’s direction considering the bedroom eyes the alpha was sporting was an absolute sin that made Kyungsoo think really, really unclean thoughts.

 

“It was ok, I guess,” Kyungsoo said with an indifferent tone as Jongin began stroking the smaller teens thigh.

 

“Interesting, you seemed to have been doing a lot of begging last night considering it was just ‘ _ok_ ’,” Jongin shot back with a pointed tone, “Maybe knotting you five times wasn’t enough..?”

 

“Oh my god here we fucking go,” Kyungsoo moaned annoyingly as he glared at the alpha, “Could you not play into the douchey frat stereotype for, like, 5 minutes?”

 

It was Jongin’s turn to roll his eyes as he relocated his hand to Kyungsoo’s plump ass, “Hey, I’m the one that did you a favor last night.”

 

Kyungsoo cackled, “You?” he pointed at the alpha mockingly.

 

“Yes, _me_ ,” Jongin said with an unamused tone.

 

“If my memory serves right, Sehun would have gladly offered up his big super manly alpha services in your place considering how much of a chore it seems to have been for you,” The omega fired back with a condescending tone, pulling himself away from the alpha’s touch.

 

Jongin clenched his jaw at the mention of Sehun, taking a deep breath as he kept his cool, “Look I-”

 

Before the alpha could reply, an alarm blared throughout the room causing the two fighting boys to jump in surprise at the sudden loud music filling the room.

 

Kyungsoo glanced at the alarm clock as horror rushed over his entire body.

 

“It’s 10 AM?!” Kyungsoo yelled as he threw himself off the bed, running around the entire room as he gathered his clothing quickly putting them on his body as he was going to late to his first class of the semester.

 

Jongin watched the omega with a wide smile plastered on his face as the hilarious scene unfolded before him.

 

“I’m going to be so late, fuck!” Kyungsoo quickly grabbed his keys and wallet before rushing out of the room.

 

“Wait!” Jongin yelled out as his eyes narrowed in on the foreign phone on his desk, “You’re going to forget your...cell...phone, okay.” Jongin pouted with the iPhone in hand as the sound of running down the stairs and a slammed front door rang throughout the entire frat house.

 

* * *

 

  
“You look like shit, what the hell happened?” Baekhyun asked with a questioning look as the two omegas made their way to a table to eat their lunch.

 

“Baekhyun...I feel like shit,” Kyungsoo muttered as he plopped himself down onto the chair, resting his head on his hands as he tried to fight off the soreness in his abdomen.

 

“Did...wait, why do you smell so weird today?” The blonde scrunched his nose as he leaned in to get a better whiff.

 

“Well, I didn’t exactly have time to squeeze in a shower today, that could be-”

 

“You totally got laid last night!” Baekhyun shouted as he pointed at Kyungsoo, totally outing the disheveled omega as onlookers laughed from the outburst.

 

“Dammit, you and your fucking big mouth!” Kyungsoo hissed as he slapped the blondes waving finger out of his face, “Can you not ruin my reputation? I literally just got to this school, I don’t need people getting the wrong idea about me.”

 

“Oh, Soo.” Baekhyun started with a sassy tone, “With how incredibly fucked you look AND your smell, you’ve already managed to ruin that innocent little facade of yours all on your own.” He teased as Kyungsoo glared at the blonde, sighing as he knew Baekhyun was completely right.

 

“Is it really that bad?” Kyungsoo questioned as he stuck his nose under his shirt, trying to see if he could pick up on it.

 

“Awful,” Baekhyun teased as his tone switched to serious, “And with that claim mark on your neck It really explains why.”

 

“A WHAT?” Kyungsoo yelled as he frantically reached for his phone, patting his pockets.

 

Not there.

 

The frantic omega quickly searched through his bag only to shake his head in embarrassment as he knew exactly where he might have left it.

 

“What are you looking for?” Baekhyun asked with a concerned expression.

 

Kyungsoo groaned as he shut his eyes in defeat, “I left my phone in his room, dammit…” he muttered in shame.

 

Baekhyun leaned in, hungry for the juicy gossip, “Whose room? Where did you leave it Kyungsoo!?”

 

“K..mm Jo.g..nn,” Kyungsoo mumbled under his breath as Baekhyun leaned in closer.

 

“Huh??” The blonde replied obnoxiously.

 

“Kim Jongin!”

 

Baekhyun's eyes shot open, “No...noo, nooo, Kyungsoo, noooo!!!” The blonde winced at the thought.

 

Kyungsoo shot the blonde a look of fear with the reaction he got from revealing who he had slept with, “What?? What do you know??” He asked frantically as the blonde dramatically took a drink of his sparkling water.

 

“Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin is the biggest player on this entire fucking campus. First of all, his family is loaded, I think I heard that his dad is some big business mogul that works really closely with Google down in San Jose..?”

 

Baekhyun trailed off as he tried ironing out the details before continuing, “Anyways, the guy is like super bro-y and has a reputation on campus of hooking up with all the hottest girls on campus and then tossing them to the side once he gets a knot in.”

 

Baekhyun leaned in as he wiggled his brow, “To be honest, it’s kinda hot..you know?”

 

Kyungsoo looked back at the blonde totally unamused.

 

“But! It’s obviously a super douchey move and although everyone knows his flirtatious uncommitted reputation girls still manage to somehow get involved with him; it’s crazy.” He added in an attempt to save himself from Kyungsoo’s death glare.

 

Kyungsoo huffed as he rested his hand on his neck, instantly feeling the soreness upon touching the fresh bite, “Is the bite really that obvious?” he asked shyly.

 

“The the biggest fucking hickey I’ve seen in my entire life,” Baekhyun teased, holding up his hands playfully as he demonstrated the size, “Massive!!”

 

The marked teen rolled his eyes as Baekhyun laughed at his friend's expense.

 

“But...Jongin is the one who claimed you, right?” The blonde’s face serious as his eyes narrowed in on the bite.

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, nodding his head slowly in embarrassment as Baekhyun clasped his hands over his mouth in shock.

 

“This is so scandalous,” The blonde eyed his mentee proudly, “I know we have like formal bonds and all that, but every alpha still starts off a bond and dedication to their omega through a claiming.”

 

Kyungsoo grimaced at the blondes impressed expression, “I can’t tell if this is a good thing or a bad thing.”

 

“Are you kidding?? Did you not just hear what I said 2 minutes ago??” The blonde asked excitingly, “Jongin is super hot and mega rich and now that he’s claimed you you’re basically on the road to marriage at this point.”

 

Kyungsoo put a hand up, “Please don't say that I think I’ll throw up.”

 

Baekhyun shot the other omega a bewildered look, “How is this a bad thing?? Kyungsoo! You totally snagged a winner! You might as well just drop out of school and let Jongin take care of you!”

 

The blonde rubbed his chin as his mind drifted, “Gosh, that sure does sound glamorous...”

 

“OKAY, Mr. know it all,” Kyungsoo retorted, “You also said he’s a grade A douchebag who spends his free time shaking it up with countless of women all in the name of his frat and to appear like an alpha badass who can get anyone he wants because of his hot body and pretty face and incredible physique...and..uhh his pretty smile...” Kyungsoo trailed off, noticing Baekhyun’s eyebrow cocked and lips skewed up in an amused manner.

 

“You’re totally crushing on him, aren’t you?” Baekhyun asked flatly.

 

“What??” Kyungsoo laughed dryly, “No, no, no. I would never end up with someone like him. I don’t care if he’s claimed he, I reject it!” the dark-haired omega huffed.

 

“Yeah, that’s not how it works, Soo.” The blonde teased as Kyungsoo stared off into the distance in defeat, totally aware that his situation is fucked.

 

“And what about you?” Kyungsoo spat in defense.

 

“What about me?” The blonde replied in a cute tone.

 

“Well, actually, what was up with Chanyeol last night? Is he alright?” Kyungsoo asked with concern.

 

Baekhyun shifted in his seat as he cleared his throat awkwardly, “Ahh, uh, I think you just really triggered him with your heat, which, do you always smell that potent when you go into heats or…?”

 

Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his head shyly, “That was my first heat., Baekhyun”

 

“What? Like your first heat ever?” The blonde asked unconvinced.

 

“Yeah, I know it sounds like bull-”

 

“Bullshit? Yeah, It does.” The blonde interrupted.

 

“BUT,” Kyungsoo countered, “But, I really have never had a successful heat until last night. Doctors said I was either a super late bloomer or that I was just a barren omega who would never experience them.”

 

Baekhyun eyed Kyungsoo a little more understanding now that’d he’d heard the explanation.

 

“Well, that makes me feel a bit better than considering it was your first...You must’ve smelt super appetizing to any alpha, what do you think set you off after all this time?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Nothing’s ever helped before so it could be anything, who knows?”

 

The table lulled into a silence as the boys took bites of their food.

 

“But he’s fine,” Baekhyun added, “The night didn’t go exactly as I’d planned, but, maybe another opportunity will come up and I’ll have my shot then.”

 

Guilt washed over the dark-haired omega as he noticed the disappointment in Baekhyun’s voice, “I’m sorry, I really had no control of it and I would never intentionally ruin your chance. I had no idea it would happen, honest."

 

The blonde quickly changed back to his cheerful self, “Don’t sweat it, it’s not your fault!”

 

The two shared a smile as they went back to their meals, finishing up lunch, heading off and getting ready to head to their next class of the day.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun called with a playful tone.

 

“Yes?”

 

“How are you going to get your phone back?” 

 

Kyungsoo groaned as he slowly stopped in his tracks thinking for a second as a brilliant idea crossed his mind.

 

“Baekhyun!” The Kyungsoo called out as he happily slung his arm over the other’s shoulder; a clever little smile spreading across his face.

 

“Chanyeol lives at the Alpha Sigma Phi house...right?”

 

* * *

 

 

After a much-needed shower and successful full day of classes, Kyungsoo met up with Baekhyun later in the evening as the two planned to kill two birds with one stone.

 

“I feel like my heart is in my stomach,” Kyungsoo said dryly as they approached the frat house.

 

“Why?” Baekhyun smirked, “Got a whiff of you alpha’s scent already?”

 

Kyungsoo chose to ignore Baekhyun’s teasing comment.

 

Mostly because it was incredibly true, Kyungsoo could feel a change inside of himself that made him uneasy, almost like having anxiety cranked up to the max.

 

“Shut up, shut up,” Kyungsoo said quickly in a hushing manner as the door to the house opened to reveal Chanyeol standing in all his tall glory.

 

Kyungsoo had to give Baekhyun credit, he could totally see the appeal in Chanyeol.

 

The red-headed alpha is pretty damn tall which is definitely nice, although not necessary. He had pretty good style as he wore a casual white t-shirt with the simplistic Gucci label slapped on the front of the tee, cropped black fitting jeans to match and clunky (although stylish) Balenciaga trainers to top it off.

 

“Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, hey!” Chanyeol waved warmly as the two omegas made it to the steps.

 

“Hey Chanyeol,” The blonde greeted casually as Kyungsoo did the same.

 

“Feeling better?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically, “I’m fine, what about you though? Heard you caused quite the scene last night, everyone’s buzzing about it.’

 

“What?” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

 

“Nonsense!” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly, “Kyungsoo, why don’t you go on in and get your phone, yeah?”

 

Chanyeol eyed the two with a thinly lined smirk as Kyungsoo obliged, walking past the alpha and into the house.

 

Kyungsoo pretended not to hear Baekhyun hiss as he walked away, as well as Chanyeol’s whining.

 

The house looked pretty nice as it was decorated with typical furniture and if definitely looked like a ton of boys lived here, although it wasn’t as messy as he thought it would be.

 

Kyungsoo avoided eye-contact with the other alpha’s in the house as he made his way to and up the stairs, the smell of Jongin growing stronger and stronger with every step as he inched his way closer to the bedroom he had so shamelessly run out of in the morning.

 

“What a mess,” Kyungsoo sighed as he reached for the handle, opening the door to see Jongin spread out on the bed, shirtless as he held a book in his hands.

 

“You can’t knock?” Jongin said plainly as he flipped a page, not bothering to look up at Kyungsoo.

 

The omega shifted in his stance awkwardly considering he should have done that.

 

“Right, sorry about that.” The omega replied as he shyly entered the room, eyeing Jongin shamelessly as his fit torso was exposed, making the wave of scent even stronger as his knees started to buckle by the strong scent.

 

Jongin took a deep breath, peering at the omega from behind his book with unreadable eyes.

 

“Gosh, you’re horny again?” Jongin asked behind his book, his smirk hidden as he took another deep breath to smell the omega’s pheromones.

 

The alpha was beginning to stiffen himself as the scent stuck to his sinuses, placing the book onto his chest as he took the small omega into his full field of vision, eyeing him with a look that made Kyungsoo tense.

 

“I came for my phone,” Kyungsoo stated awkwardly as he began looking around the room for it.

 

Jongin folded his arms behind his head, his biceps flexing as his eyes stayed locked onto Kyungsoo.

 

The anxious omega stole a few glances at the beautiful sight but didn’t dare give Jongin the satisfaction of ogling the scene that laid before him.

 

“Ahh, yeah.” Jongin started with a suspicious tone, “I might know where your phone is.”

 

Kyungsoo swallowed hard, “Might?”

 

The alpha hummed, “Yeah, but, my memory has been kind of bad lately so I’m not sure if I remember where I put it exactly.”

 

Kyungsoo grew annoyed at the game Jongin was playing.

 

“Really?” The omega replied unamused, “Jongin, just give me my phone.”

 

The alpha pursed his lips as he ran a hand down his fit torso and to his crotch as he gripped onto his visibly hard cock through his light grey sweatpants.

 

“Help me remember where I left it.” Jongin’s question sounded more like a demand as the alpha played into Kyungsoo’s weakness, eyeing the smaller teen seductively as he continued playing with himself.

 

“Fuck off,” Kyungsoo muttered as he made his way towards the desk, looking to see if maybe his phone was hidden in plain sight.

 

“Cut the act already,” Jongin added impatiently, “Do you have any idea of the super sexual signals that your body is sending out to me right now?”

 

“Don’t care,” Kyungsoo replied flatly as he tried to fight off his body’s cravings, and a familiar heat that was now starting to brew up inside of him

 

“Your body is practically screaming at me; telling me that you need to be fucked,” Jongin reached to the omega’s arm, caressing the smooth skin softly, “Stop being such a prude and let me take care of those cravings gnawing up inside you.”

 

Kyungsoo quickly turned to get out of the alpha’s grip as he suddenly tripped on his own two feet.

 

In the blink of an eye, Jongin quickly pulled Kyungsoo towards him, using a surge of strength that sent the clumsy omega falling back onto the bed as he was now wrapped up in the alpha’s strong arms.

 

Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongin on top of him, his face stoic and eyes visibly red as he carefully examined the omega’s surprised face as their legs entangled with one another.

 

“You’re very pretty,” The alpha whispered as the heat inside of Kyungsoo’s body continued to grow, his throat feeling that familiar burn from last night beginning to creep up once more.

 

Jongin lowered his face onto Kyungsoo’s neck, his lips grazing the omega’s neck teasingly as Kyungsoo let out a quiet moan although the alpha definitely heard it.

 

“Stop lying to yourself, Kyungsoo,” Jongin placed a small kiss onto the omega’s neck causing Kyungsoo to grip at Jongin’s sides as his biology started working against him, the pain intensifying from the contact.

 

“It hurts doesn’t it?” Jongin said softly as he pressed his warm hand against Kyungsoo’s stomach.

 

Kyungsoo arched his back at the touch, feeling like a complete idiot knowing his body was playing into Jongin’s plan and the last thing the omega wanted was to just be another one of his sexual conquests, especially considering the alpha’s typical fuck boy reputation.

 

“Fuck off,” Kyungsoo replied through gritted teeth, another wave hitting causing him to wince in pain.

 

“Why are you being so difficult?” Jongin asked with an annoyed tone.

 

Kyungsoo glanced at the alpha to see his eyes blood red and hungry.

 

“Why not?” The omega chuckled cynically, “So I can submit to you and just be another one of your sexual conquests?”

 

“You don’t know anything about me.” The alpha replied, his voice whispered and serious.

 

“Oh!” A voice yelled out as the two boys on the bed snapped their heads in the direction of the sharp outburst to see Baekhyun and Chanyeol standing at the door, their expressions shocked.

 

“Get out,” Jongin yelled calmly as he turned back to look at Kyungsoo.

 

“Is everything alright in here??” Baekhyun awkwardly asked through covered eyes (thanks to Chanyeol).

 

“Yes,” Jongin answered emotionlessly, “Kyungsoo will be down in a little bit, I have to fuck him out of his heat first.”

 

“Oh, uhh.” The two boys awkwardly groaned, shuffling quickly before closing the door behind them.

 

Kyungsoo winched as another wave of pain hit him, causing the omega to writhe in pain.

 

"This is ridiculous," Jongin rolled his eyes as he quickly turned Kyungsoo on his stomach, “I can’t watch you hurt anymore,” the alpha tugged down Kyungsoo’s jeans as he arched his back instinctively, his ass raised in the air and his slicked up hole was now exposed for Jongin to see.

 

“You’re so fucking wet,” Jongin eyed the beautiful sight as took in the pheromones, his mind reeling from the smell, “Quit the crap and be honest, do you want me to fucking help you or not?”

 

Kyungsoo buried his head into the bed sheets as a small whimper escaped the boy's mouth.

 

“I can’t hear yo-”

 

“Yes!” Kyungsoo shouted, “Just fucking fuck me already!” He embarrassingly admitted as he buried his head once again, totally a slave to his biology.

 

Jongin quickly pulled down his sweatpants as his fat tip flung out and laid up against the slicked up hole.

 

He quickly pushed his cock past the tight entrance as Kyungsoo’s entrance began to swallow up the alpha’s pulsating cock, causing the omega to push back onto the heat eagerly.

 

“I knew you were fucking hungry for this cock,” Jongin teased as he thrusted himself into the omega’s throbbing hole.

 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo moaned out as Jongin began to pound into the omega, the doe-eyed boy taking every inch of the alpha’s cock like a good submissive bottom.

 

Jongin could feel Kyungsoo’s body tightening around his throbbing flesh with every thrust, the sound of his hips slapping against Kyungsoo’s perky flushed ass filling the room as he delivered long hard strokes into the omega.

 

“Look up at me when I fuck you,” Jongin ordered, gripping onto the back of Kyungsoo’s neck as he obliged, the omega’s eyes filled with lust and pleasure.

 

“Good boy,” Jongin grinned as the sight caused his knot to form.

 

Kyungsoo quickly felt the immediate stretch, moaning as his hole accommodated to the girth of Jongin’s growing cock.

 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo gasped out as he gripped the bed sheets tightly.

 

“You’re taking my cock so well up your pretty little ass, Kyungsoo,” The omega moaned with pleasure as the knot continued to grow up inside of him, “I wish you could see how stretched I have you up on my cock, so beautiful.” The alpha whispered as he leaned down to lock lips with Kyungsoo.

 

The omega licked into Jongin’s mouth with hunger as their lips worked together, kissing feverishly as Kyungsoo moaned into every moment as Jongin’s knot reached his max.

 

With one final thrust, the alpha released his load into the eager omega, resting his entire body onto Kyungsoo’s as the two breathed through their highs.

 

Jongin wrapped his arms under Kyungsoo’s head as he rested his face near the bite mark he’d left last night.

 

“I should have given you another one,” Jongin said softly as he softly kissed the marking.

 

Kyungsoo groaned, totally hating himself for loving the attention although he fought hard to hide it from the alpha.

 

“I already got a ton of weird looks today, no thanks,” Kyungsoo muttered out.

 

The alpha snorted, “I bet you had a lot of people confused today,” he smiled into Kyungsoo’s skin, “You’re the first person I’ve ever marked, I’m sure many people were envious of you.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffed, “A bit cocky aren’t you?”

 

“Just stating facts,” The alpha grinned proudly.

 

“Why did you do it then?” Kyungsoo asked as he pressed his lips up against Jongin’s flexed bicep.

 

Jongin hummed as he sat on that question for a bit. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Kyungsoo that he’d never felt anything from his partners until he’d bumped into Kyungsoo last night.

 

Something about the omega did something to Jongin that made him crazy, he didn’t know why he felt so attracted to Kyungsoo.

 

So naturally, when Jongin feels uncomfortable, he runs.

 

“You’re the prettiest little omega I’ve ever seen,” Kyungsoo blushed at the compliment, screaming internally as he hid his face, “And I like owning pretty things.”

 

And that killed it.

 

“Owning?” Kyungsoo spat with disbelief, “I’m not an object.”

 

“Would you just take the compliment?” Jongin rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo defensive tone, “Now everybody knows that you belong to me and now you’ll never be messed with.”

 

Kyungsoo shifted his body as he tried to free himself from the alpha’s grasp, “I don’t need your protection, I don’t need anything from you.”

 

Jongin eyed the omega as he brushed his lips onto Kyungsoo’s ear, “Looks like you needed my nut though considering how hard you worked to be filled with it.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffed incredulously, “God, I can’t wait to fucking leave and never come back.”

 

“You’re so sexy when you get flustered, you know that, right?” Jongin looked on adoringly as a flush crept onto Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Keep on denying it, Soo.” Jongin said proudly as his mouth crept up into a mischievous smile, “I love a good game of cat and mouse.”


	3. Oh, Brother

“What is this rumor I hear floating around school about you claiming an omega?” Suho questioned with a demanding no-nonsense tone.

 

“God,” Suho continued with distaste in his voice as he pinched his nose, “Why the hell does it smell so...wait, did you have finally have a rut?!”

 

Jongin groaned as he cracked open an eye to see the time, 6 AM.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jongin whined, “Do you really have to talk to me about this right now...seriously?” The tall alpha covered his face with his silk bed sheets as he hid from the light.

 

“This is serious, Jongin! You finally had a rut and you didn’t tell me?” Suho walked over to his younger brother, pulling the sheets off from Jongin’s groggy face, “And look at me when I’m speaking to you.”

 

Jongin palmed his eyes as he quickly realized there was no winning with his older brother.

 

Growing up, Suho had always been incredibly sharp, some might even go as far as to call him perfect.

 

The older brother received perfect grades, had an amazing social life, joined so many different clubs, did volunteer work, was in all of the honor societies, juggled music and a few sports, hell, the guy was valedictorian of his class despite having such a full plate.

 

Jongin definitely wasn’t a failure to say the least, in fact, he was very much like his older brother in many aspects, except Suho managed to balance everything with poise and had a very level head about every situation that was thrown at him while Jongin prioritized play, girls, and partying way more than school work.

 

Which carried over to college considering Jongin’s somewhat carefree behavior when it came to sex and excessive partying.

 

“Alright, alright,” Jongin sat up as he looked up at his brother through half-lidded eyes, “I’m ready for my scolding, dad.”

 

Suho blankly stared down at his younger brother unamused, “This isn’t a joke, what the hell did you get yourself into while I was gone? Also, Chen told me you missed lacrosse practice all last week? What the hell is going on with you?”

 

It had been a few days since Jongin had last seen Kyungsoo.

 

While Jongin was busy getting himself into trouble here, his older brother, Suho was finishing up his internship he had over the summer at their father’s company.

 

“A few days ago.” Jongin admitted, “I think the omega I met set me off and, coincidentally, he was going through his heat, his first heat ever considering how...pungent his scent was.” he stated frankly.

 

“H-he…?” Suho questioned with disbelief.

 

“Look, it’s not as bad as it sounds, alright?” Jongin replied nonchalantly as he folded his arms around his exposed torso.

 

“Who is the omega?” Suho demanded, “Do you even know anything about him or if he comes from a good family? You know that mom and dad are going to kill you once they find out you claimed someone without their permission.”

 

“It’s none of their business who I fuck, Jesus, can I get a little fucking privacy?” Jongin shot back as he continued with a defensive tone, ”Besides, it’s not like it’ll hurt them at all, who cares?”

 

“Our family’s reputation is on the line, idiot, that’s what’s at stake.” Suho replied with a stern tone that actually kind of scared Jongin to a certain extent, “If you bond with someone that doesn’t fit with our families socioeconomic status the other elites will have a field day dragging our name through the mud knowing we’ve soiled our prestige with someone of a lower status.”

 

Jongin looked away from his brother’s scathing glare, not really caring about the bullshit but knowing it meant a lot to his stuffy parents and older brother.

 

“I can’t necessarily stop nature, Suho,” Jongin replied with a sarcastic tone.

 

“Well you better fucking figure out how to undo what you’ve done, because when I find out who the omega is and if he ends up not being worthy of our family’s name I will make it my personal mission to see you break it off,” Their eyes locked as thick tension grew between the two, Jongin’s jaw clenching at the threat.

 

“And you know I always keep my promises, Jongin.”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo managed to get through his very first heat thanks to Jongin (although he hated to admit it).

 

Luckily for Kyungsoo, the mark also faded with time, which helped minimize the questioning stares from onlookers the first couple of days when the mark was incredibly prominent.

 

Kyungsoo made his way into cell-biology as he quickly took his seat and began settling in.

 

Supposedly this is a pretty tough class for a lot of pre-med majors, but Kyungsoo always loved facing a good challenge and welcomed the tough material with open arms.

 

He understood that the road to medical school wouldn’t be an easy one, but, with his incredible motivation to fulfill this dream of becoming a doctor he would never allow a class to halt him from achieving it.

 

The other students began to settle in as the professor began calling names for attendance.

 

One by one student replied to their name being called until Kyungsoo heard a voice he was all to familiar with.

 

“Kim Jongin?”

 

“Here,” The voice casually calls out as whispers begin to fill the room, everyone in the class already knowing of Kyungsoo’s little indiscretion with the alpha that took place via scent and rumors.

 

Kyungsoo knows he shouldn’t turn to confirm his suspicions.

 

He really didn’t want to but his curiosity was slowly gnawing at him and so was all the whispering.

 

The omega decided to casually yawn, throwing his arms above his head and leaning back, slowly turning to check behind him to only lock eyes with Jongin who had already been staring.

 

Kyungsoo quickly stopped as his fears were now confirmed.

 

The classes went by faster than normal and before Kyungsoo knew it, they were being dismissed.

 

He quickly packed all his things in advance in order to leave quickly and avoid any awkward interaction with Jongin but to his surprise when he had gotten up to leave, Jongin was already gone.

 

The omega breathed a little knowing Jongin had left first, he was thankful and considered that the alpha tossed him to the side like every other person he’d casually fucked in the past.

 

The last thing Kyungsoo needed in his life was to be thrown into drama when he really needed to focus on getting good grades for med school.

 

“Hey Kyungsoo,” A suave and familiar voice called out.

 

Nevermind, he was wrong. Totally wrong.

 

Kyungsoo turned to see Jongin casually leaning up against the wall, his eyes dark and definitely sexy.

 

“Do you usually take week-long breaks from classes or is that a requirement for your frat?” Kyungsoo greeted coldly.

 

Jongin clenched his heart dramatically, “Ouch, you know It gets me hard when you play hard to get, Soo.”

 

“My name is Kyungsoo, only my friends call me Soo.” The omega replied as he began walking past Jongin, the alpha now trailing behind.

 

“Hm, that’s actually pretty funny,” The alpha started, “Because, you didn’t have a problem with me calling you that when I was balls deep inside of yo-”

 

“Would you!” Kyungsoo turned to cover the alpha's mouth, standing on his tiptoes as people began to stare at the two.

 

Jongin looked down at the omega adoringly from how incredibly flustered and red his cheeks had gotten from the crude comment.

 

“Can you try and talk like a regular person and not like some douchey frat guy, please??” Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide and serious as he slowly lifted his hand off of the alpha’s mouth.

 

“Why? I know how much you actually love my dirty talk despite how much you say you don’t.” Jongin smiled cheekily as the two began walking again.

 

“Gosh, Jongin, what do you want?” Kyungsoo asked defeatedly.

 

“What? I can’t go to my own class in peace?” The alpha asked defensively.

 

“You’re taking cell-biology?” Kyungsoo replied with an unconvinced tone.

 

“Yeah, you sound surprised,” Jongin replied flatly.

 

“Why?” The omega’s tone filled with suspicion.

 

“Why not? Maybe I really like biology.” Jongin stated casually as he looked down to the omega.

 

“CELL-biology?” Kyungsoo dramatically emphasized.

 

“Yes, CELL-biology.” The alpha retorted.

 

“That class is for science and pre-med majors why would a business major like you have any reason to be in a class like that?” Kyungsoo finally admitted.

 

Jongin smirked as he examined Kyungsoo carefully, “Hm, how’d you know I’m a business major?”

 

Kyungsoo stopped himself from answering as he noticed the playful glint in the alpha’s eye.

 

“Aw, did you ask around about me?” Jongin teased as he playfully poked at Kyungsoo’s sides

 

Kyungsoo hated how red his face got and he was pretty sure Jongin noticed.

 

“Whatever, that doesn’t explain why you’re taking the class when you don’t need to be there.”

 

Kyungsoo then decided to fight fire with fire, Jongin style, “Did you have such an amazing time fucking me that you had to enroll into my class as an excuse to get closer to me?” Kyungsoo whispered sinisterly, although his delivery not as polished as Jongin’s would’ve been.

 

“Eh, we really need to work on your dirty talk,” Jongin ruffled the omega’s hair as he slung his arm around the shorter boy.

 

Kyungsoo tried to shrug him off but to no avail, “Look, I know you’re actually crazy about me so let's stop with all the push and pull and maybe I’ll invite you over for round three?”

 

“I can’t imagine anything worse, actually.” Kyungsoo retorted, “Are you going to answer my question?”

 

Jongin looked down at the omega as he lowered his lips to Kyungsoo’s ear to whisper, “Don’t tell my dad, but I really want to be a doctor.”

 

“You want to be a doctor?” Kyungsoo asked with wide eyes.

 

“You sound surprised,” Jongin stated cheekily.

 

“Well, I just didn’t think you would fit into that role considering..uh, how you are, I guess,” Kyungsoo replied a bit taken back by Jongin’s confession.

 

“Can I be honest with you?” The alpha asked earnestly, “This entire time you’ve only had this one idea about me when you really have no clue as to who I am other than a guy in a frat,” he chuckled to himself, “I’m not offended by it because, yeah, I get it, we met in a really awkward way and I know I can come off as too confident or cocky but I’m a lot of other things too.”

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips from the mixed confession as a slight ping of guilt hit him knowing very well that he was putting labels on Jongin without getting to know him first.

 

However, considering the lewd comments during their times together, it didn’t really help the alpha’s image.

 

The smaller teen sighed as he looked up at Jongin, his eyes remorseful, “I guess I owe you an apology, Jongin,” he started, “I know that I made bad assumptions about you without even knowing you personally. Listening to rumors to form my opinions about you wasn’t right and I apologize for that.”

 

The alpha’s lips curled up into a bashful smile, “Don’t worry about it, Kyungsoo. I get why you did it.”

 

“I didn’t realize how I was treating you and it’s not okay.” he slowly looked away from embarrassment as he continued, “To be honest I think I was just a bit shocked by it all, maybe.”

 

“How come?” The alpha asked earnestly.

 

“Well, uh..” Kyungsoo was red again, “I was a virgin until that night, so...”

 

“Oh..yeah, I definitely felt that.” The alpha joked.

 

Kyungsoo had to fight an eye roll, “The rumor about you always sleeping around didn’t exactly help how I felt about you either.” Kyungsoo added.

 

Jongin pursed his lips, “Ehh, that’s actually true, but, I’m a growing boy! Sex is perfectly healthy especially for people our age.”

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, “Maybe stop talking while I’m trying to start a clean slate with you because you’re honestly just digging yourself into a bigger hole at this point.” he said frankly as a small smile grew on his face from Jongin’s sense of humor that was definitely growing on him, although he’d never admit it to the alpha.

 

“Alright, alright,” Jongin sighed in playful defeat, “How about a nice and totally PG lunch date with me sound?”

 

Kyungsoo noded, “Just lunch. It’s not a date.”

 

“Of course,” Jingin grinned, “Whatever, you say.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So it was a date?” Baekhyun asked with wide eyes and a cheeky grin to match.

 

“Dammit,” Kyungsoo hissed, “It was not a date.”

 

“Two bros just casually sharing a nice meal together then?” The blonde omega teased as Kyungsoo made his way into the auditorium, ignoring Baekhyun’s comment.

 

The lunch (not a date) went fine, and he actually was able to tolerate Jongin considering the alpha was on his best behavior.

 

He’ll admit that Jongin is actually pretty funny as it was hard for him to maintain a straight face whilst in the alpha’s presence.

 

Kyungsoo had to call off lunch with Jongin earlier than planned after remembering he had to maintain an obligation to the university since transferring.

 

“Why do you have to go here again…?” Baekhyun asked as he trailed behind, a decently sized group of people already filling out the first couple of seats.

 

Kyungsoo quietly sat down in the back row, patting the seat next to him welcoming his blonde friend to sit.

 

“Uh, I actually got a full ride here when I first applied for some type of honor society,” Kyungsoo started, “And when I decided to transfer here after my dad got sick, the offer still stood and I decided to take it.”

 

The blonde's eyes grew big, “Honor society?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded casually, “Yeah, it’s for people who are really well rounded and get selected by a committee during the application process.”

 

Baekhyun grimaced at the other’s nonchalant tone, “Well, how good are you?”

 

“I’ve made straight A’s since kindergarten. I draw, sing, play piano, know three languages, and won every science fair since 1st grade until my senior year of high school and I’m pretty good at tennis.” the raven-haired omega replied cheekily.

 

“Alright everyone, settle, settle,” a male voice began to fill the room as he walked onto the stage as the others quickly took their seats and quieted down.

 

“Welcome everyone! My name is Kim Junmyeon, but please, call me Suho.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide as Suho continued his introduction.

 

“As some of you regulars know I am the current two-time president of the Skull & Bone Honor Society and have been selected to run this program with our newly elected committee from last year.”

 

Baekhyun inched his way closer to Kyungsoo, making small little noises in an attempt to get his friend’s attention.

 

“I know we have some new people in the crowd, so why don’t you all introduce yourselves in front of us veterans,” Suho stated warmly as one person stood up and began the chain of mundane introductions.

 

“Psssst, Kyungsoo~” Baekhyun whispered although it wasn’t discreet at all.

 

The blonde tugged at Kyungsoo’s t-shirt urgently as Kyungsoo tried listening to the introductions considering he’d have to make friends with these people and the least he could do was to memorize their names and something trivial like their favorite color, worst fears or something.

 

“Kyungsoo!!!!” Baekhyun nagged as his tugging grew more impatient and harder.

 

“WHAT!” Kyungsoo hissed which immediately drew attention to himself as he interrupted the current speaker.

 

The raven-haired omega looked around embarrassingly, “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt at all I was just...getting after my annoying friend here,” Kyungsoo jokingly pointed to Baekhyun eager to pass the embarrassment onto him.

 

“And what is your name?” Suho asked with a stern voice and cocked brow, “I haven't seen you...wait, actually, you look really familiar. Do we know each other?”

 

Kyungsoo squinted his eyes as he tried to think if he’d ever met the guy or not. He obviously went on with it for show since all eyes were on him, but in reality, he had to clue who Suho was.

 

“Hm, I don’t think so…” Kyungsoo said vaguely.

 

“Mind telling us your name?” Suho asked as he began going through the roster.

 

“My name is Do Kyungsoo, I’m a sophomore. I just transferred to Stanford this semester.” Kyungsoo replied kindly as Suho looked up to lock eyes with him.

 

“I remember you,” The tone in Suho’s voice filled with excitement from the memory, “I went through applications with the rest of the committee; we really enjoyed your achievements and set of skills.” Suho paused as a small smile grew on his face, “You have an incredible voice, by the way, we were all really blown away by your talent.”

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide from the compliment and a bit at a loss for words, “Thank you, that’s really nice of you guys.”

 

“I’m glad you found your way back to us,” Suho’s small smile soon turned into a toothy grin as he examined Kyungsoo a bit closer, “Mind sharing who we lost you to the first time around?”

 

Kyungsoo blushed as he shifted in his seat from nerves, “Uh, just a school out on the east coast-”

 

“Princeton!” Baekhyun yelled out enthusiastically as whispers began to exchange amongst the onlookers.

 

“Princeton?” Suho repeated with an increased tone, crossing his arms in his stance as a small grin spread across his face.

 

Kyungsoo pinched at Baekhyun’s thigh which the blond omega had to fight hard not to yell out and cause more attention to the pair.

 

“Well, I’m glad we were able to steal you from Princeton,” Suho continued with a suave tone, “I’m looking forward to working with you. I know you’ll be able to achieve some great things with us.”

 

Kyungsoo shyly nodded as Suho continued with the roll call and other introductions filled the auditorium from the newbies.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun sheepishly whispered.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were dark and annoyed as he turned to look at his blonde friend, “Baekhyun, I’m going to kill you. What?” he whispered.

 

“Suho,” Baekhyun nodded in the alpha’s direction, “That’s Jongin’s older brother, the head of Alpha Sigma Phi.”

 

Kyungsoo’s slowly looked toward the stage through his peripherals to see Suho standing tall as he listened intently to the other introductions.

 

“Why is that important?” Kyungsoo whispered as he focused back on Baekhyun, “Is he as bad as Jongin?”

 

“Oh, no,” Baekhyun replied with a hushed tone, “He’s actually really put together. Like perfect. I’ve heard he’s super smart and should be graduating this year. He’s the heir to his father’s company so he’s basically any parent’s dream considering how hard working he is.”

 

Suho is definitely handsome, he could see the family resemblance minus the obvious height difference between the two brothers.

 

There was the aura around Suho that kind of screamed perfection, maybe it was the way he dressed or how naturally poised he is, but Kyungsoo could definitely feel that energy.

 

The rest of the meeting went on quite smoothly. Just Suho discussing the society’s plans, goals, missions and all the regular terms and conditions.

 

The meeting was adjourned not long after, and the two omegas made their way out of the auditorium.

 

“Kyungsoo!” a voice called out.

 

The raven-haired omega turned to find Suho walking towards him, with many books in hand.

 

“Hello again, Suho,” Kyungsoo said politely, “What’s up?”

 

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get dinner with me?” Suho suggested casually, “I’d really love to go over your qualifications and experiences. I think you and I would have a lot in common.”

 

Baekhyun hid a sly smirk under his hand as he eyed Kyungsoo.

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo replied with a bashful tone, “Well, I’d love to but I’m with my friend right now and-”

 

“And I actually have a date!” Baekhyun interrupted with gusto, “And I’m already late for it, you two kids have fun!”

 

The blonde omega walked briskly behind Kyungsoo, slapping the doe-eyed omega’s butt playfully before giggling as he then sprinted his way out of the auditorium and off to his ‘date’.

 

“Your friend is pretty lively,” Suho offered with a cheeky smile.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo huffed, “He’s a big ball of sunshine for sure.” He chuckled to himself as Suho signaled the two to begin walking.

 

“Do you like Indian food?” Suho asked with a whimsical tone.

 

“You read my file already,” Kyungsoo eyed the alpha with a small grin, “What do you think?”

 

 

“We’ll have the chicken curry pasta, garlic naan, chicken tikka masala, and a sprite please,” Suho ordered as the waitress began writing.

 

“The couple set?” The waiter asked eyeing the two.

 

“Uh, yes,” Suho coughed, “The couple set.” The waitress nodded as she gathered the menus and made her way towards the kitchen.

 

The restaurant was pretty fancy; Kyungsoo felt severely underdressed as he looked around at the others surrounding him dressed in business attire or semi-formal wear.

 

“What's wrong?” Suho asked as he took a sip of water.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled nervously, “I feel a bit underdressed I guess? This place is pretty nice.”

 

Suho nodded in agreeance, “Right? But don’t worry about it, this place is a bit upscale but my dad knows the owner so he makes an exception for me and my friends,” Suho grinned, “I’ve come to eat here in my pajamas once so don’t feel out of place.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shot up, “You? Out in public in pajamas? That seems a bit out of character for you considering how clean-cut you look.”

 

Suho looked down in embarrassment, “A moment of weakness during finals week, but, I managed to maintain my GPA so everything worked out in the end.”

 

“We’ve all been there,” Kyungsoo offered in support.

 

“Oh yeah?” Suho eyed the younger student, “I’m sure Princeton put you through the ringer considering how academically challenging that university is.”

 

“Nah,” Kyungsoo replied bashfully, “Nothing too horrible, I can assure you.”

 

Suho grinned, “I’m curious, why the switch then?”

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips as he quickly took a sip of water before speaking.

 

“Uh, I actually grew up around the area which is why I applied to Stanford. When I got into Princeton my dad urged me to go and so I did. But, my dad was diagnosed with cancer halfway through my freshman year, so, I made the choice to be closer to him. I already lost my mother when I was a kid, so, my dad is all I have left.”

 

Suho took a deep breath before nodding in silence, “You’re a great son to have come back to support your father in his time of need.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “I’m just doing what any other child would do for their parent.”

 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit,” Suho smiled, “You’re too humble.”

 

Kyungsoo grinned, “Better than being conceited, right?” he joked as the alpha nodded in agreeance.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been surrounded by people like that my whole life,” Suho huffed as he refilled Kyungsoo’s glass, “It’s nice to meet people like you.”

 

Kyungsoo cocked an eyebrow, “People like me?”

 

“Yeah,” Suho grinned, “Down to earth, intelligent, hard-working people who don’t need their money to seem interesting or buy friendships. It’s breath of fresh air.”

 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo nodded his head, “You come from a wealthy family then, I’m guessing?” Kyungsoo asked, obviously knowing the answer but playing dumb for the sake of conversation.

 

“You guess correctly, Mr. Do,” Suho’s eyed the young omega fondly as he continued, “I’m really happy you transferred to Stanford, although I wish the circumstances were different.”

 

“I agree,” Kyungsoo took a deep breath, “I like it so far though and I hope I can adjust well and make a lot of friends here.”

 

Suho nodded with a wide smile, “Of course you will, I’ll help you out in any way that I can and if you ever need anything just holler at me.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded eagerly as the waitress brought their dinner to the table, the two now chowing down on their curries.

 

“So you’re a business major, right?” Kyungsoo asked as he took some curry pasta onto his plate.

 

“Ah, asked around about me, huh?” Suho’s tone whimsical.

 

“I heard you’re pretty popular on campus, I’m curious as to why?” Kyungsoo shot back with a playful tone.

 

“Right, well, I’m the president of the most prestigious Fraternity on campus so that might be where my reputation comes from.” Suho’s tone was sarcastic as he rolled his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head a bit as he eyed Suho suspiciously, “You don’t sound too thrilled with that, or am I mistaken?”

 

“Eh,” Suho playfully grimaced, “Let’s just say I’m glad to be a senior. Kind of ready to pass the torch to my younger brother already to be honest.”

 

Kyungsoo perked up, but not because of Suho’s slight mention of Jongin or anything…

 

“Younger brother?” Kyungsoo asked dumbly, obviously knowing the answer to his question yet again.

 

Suho nodded with a straight face, “His name is Jongin, I believe he’s in the same year as you actually,” He huffed as he continued, “Anyways, yeah, he’s kind of all over the place but hopefully giving him a position of leadership will straighten him out before he takes a spot at our father’s company.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded as he took another bite of his food, “All over the place? I would think he’d be more like you. Well spoken, kind and intelligent considering how well rounded you are.”

 

Suho laughed shyly as he waved his hand in embarrassment, “No, no, not me. You? Yes.” The alpha returned the compliment, eying Kyungsoo as a bashful smile spread across his handsome face, “Uh, but, he’s the baby of the family so he’s kind of had a super lax upbringing. Mine? Not so much.”

 

Kyungsoo hated to pry, but, he really wanted to push further. So he did.

 

“Oh yeah?” Kyungsoo tilted his head cutely, “Care to share?”

 

Suho huffed as he met eyes with the omega, “Well, there are three of us. Minseok is the oldest, I, being the middle child and Jongin being the baby. Minseok and my father don’t really see eye to eye, and he should have been the successor of our father’s company, but, turned on my father in order to succeed my grandfather’s company, my mother’s father. My grandfather never liked my father, so it’s all a bit touchy. Anyways, that left me to shape up and assume the role of successor and although I have it in me to do so, it can be a bit overwhelming. Especially when I have to compete against my oldest brother in the same market.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded as he listened intently, totally getting more than what he intended but it all was very interesting no doubt.

 

“And then there is Jongin, he can do whatever he wants and it’s okay if he messes up or causes trouble. I’m a bit envious of him to be honest, I wish I had that freedom sometimes. The freedom to mess up, to not always be perfect.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled in support, “Hey, don’t beat yourself over it, alright? I’m sure you’ll make a great successor and make your father proud. Don’t feel like you have to be perfect all the time, you’re free to make mistakes. Hell, I make mistakes all the time. You can’t learn if you don’t fail once in awhile, you know?”

 

Suho wore a solemn smile as he met eyes with Kyungsoo, “You’re not a psychology major, are you?” he joked as the omega chuckled.

 

“No, I’m not,” he crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair, “But I am a pre-med student, so, as a future public servant, I am here to help you if you ever need it. Or, if you ever have a lot on your mind, I’m a pretty good listener and could use the practice.”

 

Suho cocked a small smile, “Alright, I’ll take you up on that offer one day, Kyungsoo.”

 


	4. Tease

“So, old man Suho’s hot on your tail I hear?” Chanyeol asked playfully as he slung his arm over Jongin, the two making their way to the lacrosse field for practice.

 

Jongin groaned, “When is Suho ever not on my case?”

 

“Good point,” Chanyeol let out a hearty laugh, “How long do you think you’ll be able to hide Kyungsoo from him?”

 

“As long as I can,” Jongin replied with a serious tone, “He’d probably rip Kyungsoo to shreds within seconds of meeting him considering his freakishly high standards.”

 

“That sounds fucking rough, man,” Chanyeol winced knowing exactly of Suho’s boss bitch attitude and reputation.

 

Don’t misunderstand the two, Suho isn’t a bad person. However, the President of Alpha Sigma Phi is incredibly particular and doesn't put up with anything but the best, that includes a suitable suitor for his younger brother, Jongin.

 

“We’re having another frat party this weekend, get to see some people rush for Alpha Sigma Phi...think you’ll invite Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked casually as the two made their way towards the bleachers, waiting for the rest of the team to come out to the field.

 

Jongin paused, thinking through all of his options rationally, weighing out all of the possible pros and cons in inviting Kyungsoo.

 

“Well, are you inviting Baekhyun?” Jongin asked candidly.

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked dumbfounded, “Why would I invite him?”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes, “Don’t play dumb, everyone already knows how badly you’re trying to get up inside him,” Jongin laughed as Chanyeol shoved his raven-haired friend.

 

“Shut up,” Chanyeol pouted, “Does everyone seriously think that though?”

 

“Yeol, it’s so painfully obvious that you’re trying to knot him,” Jongin patted his red-haired friend, “Maybe if you stopped being such a pussy and finally asserted yourself you would have fucked that cute little blondie by now.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head as he grinned with embarrassment, “You make it look so easy, Jongin,” Chanyeol eyed his friend, “Everyone just falls to your feet. It’s been like that since high school. I can’t just walk up to Baekhyun and whip out a Kim Jongin original pickup line and have him immediately fall to his knees ready to suck my cock.”

 

“Huh,” Jongin cocked his head as his face was contemplative, “That’s kind of like a talent, right?”

 

“Jongin, if cupid were a human, he would be you.” Chanyeol chuckled, “I don’t know how you do it.”

 

Jongin shook his head, “No no no, okay, look, this weekend I’m totally going to wingman for you and you’re going to finally get that year-long knot you’ve been saving up for Baekhyun out of you and into that pretty blonde boy you’ve been pining for ever since freshman orientation.”

 

“You sure?” Chanyeol asked with a doubtful tone.

 

“Park Chanyeol!” Jongin started with a proud tone, “You will get laid this weekend!”

 

* * *

 

“I have a proposition for you, Soo,” Jongin said with a devious tone that immediately put the omega on edge.

 

“I don’t know where this is going but I already hate it,” Kyungsoo replied dryly as he remained focused on his studying.

 

“Dammit, you haven’t even heard my plan yet,” Jongin replied flatly as he leaned into Kyungsoo’s space, “Mmm, you smell good today. What scent is that, bourbon?”

 

“Glad your nose works,” Kyungsoo eyed the alpha as a small smirk grew on his face.

 

“If I knew simple little compliments would make you smile so easily I would have given them to you sooner,” Jongin teased as he eyed the omega longingly.

 

“Gosh,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he looked up to the alpha, “What exactly do you want? If I hear you out will you let me go back to studying?”

 

“Be my date for this weeks party and Alpha Sigma Phi?” Jongin asked with a flirty smile spread across his face.

 

“Gross,” Kyungsoo huffed as he looked back down at his work.

 

“What? Gross??” Jongin asked with an offended tone, “Explain that answer.”

 

“Look, parties aren’t really my thing. Let alone frat parties, which are definitely not my thing.”

 

“Well, you came last time, right?” Jongin extended his arms as he grazed his fingers on Kyungsoo’s forearm, “And if memory serves me right...we had a pretty good time.”

 

“Jesus Christ.” Kyungsoo covered his face, trying to hide a blush that was coming on because as much as he loves to deny the alpha, he really did love every second of being dominated by him in the bedroom.

 

“You’re aroused right now, aren’t you?” Jongin cocked a smile as he leaned in closer to Kyungsoo, gripping onto the omega’s thigh tightly.

 

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo muttered behind his hands.

 

“I can smell it on you, you know that, right? You can pretend all you want but I can literally smell how hungry you are for me. Your body craves it.” Jongin whispered as he began moving his hand up Kyungsoo’s thigh.

 

Kyungsoo swallowed hard, closing his legs from Jongin’s touch as he continued to hide from the alpha, knowing very well that everything Jongin was saying was incredibly accurate and he wasn’t even sure how the alpha could sense his secret desires.

 

“When was the last time I knotted you?” Jongin asked dumbly, teasing the omega, “About three weeks ago, right?”

 

“Shhhh,” Kyungsoo replied weakly as he felt Jongin’s large hand starting to palm his growing erection.

 

“Interesting,” Jongin leaned forward, his lips touching the omegas ear, “Do you have some sort of hate fuck kink or something?” He teased as Kyungsoo lowered his hands looking up at the Alpha with annoyed eyes.

 

“Ah, there he is” Jongin cooed as he stroked Kyungsoo flushed face, “You’re so pretty when you blush, I wish you wouldn’t hide it from me.” Jongin examined the omega fondly, as he meekly smiled.

 

Kyungsoo expected some type of sexually charged comment, this was a nice change of pace, although the omega would have secretly loved the typical fuck boy comment he'd usually get from the alpha just as equally.

 

“Why should I go?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked down to see Jongin’s hand rubbing his thigh, totally not upset be the interaction.

 

“Well, you and I can just relax and hang out. Plus, you can bring Baekhyun and you and I can just chill with him and Chanyeol.”

 

“You’re up to something, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo cocked a brow as he searched Jongin’s face for some type of clue.

 

“What?” Jongin replied flabbergasted, “Can’t I just invite a cute little omega and his friend to come hang out at a party so I can get to know him better…?” Jongin leaned into Kyungsoo’s personal space as his lips curled up into a grin, “And maybe convince that cute little omega to go for round three with me?”

 

Kyungsoo scoffed as he playfully rolled his eyes, obviously full blown flirting at this point.

 

“Keep dreaming, Kim.” Kyungsoo patted the alpha’s shoulder as he packed up all of his belongings and got up, walking past the obviously unamused athlete.

 

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Jongin called out as Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks, thinking of something clever to say.

 

Kyungsoo turned his head to look back at the exacerbated alpha, “Hmm, I’m not sure. I enjoy teasing you and watching you squirm to get me in your bed. Maybe I’m a masochist?”

 

Jongin cocked a brow, “Huh, is that like BDSM? If so, do you like being tied up, because I can have that arranged.”

 

Kyungsoo had to fight back a laugh considering how cute Jongin was being, “Goodbye Jongin,” the omega began walking off as he waved his hand, “See you at the party, Kim.”

 

Jongin perked up, “So you’re going?!” The alpha yelled out, gaining some attention from onlookers.

 

“Bye!” Kyungsoo called out again, a full-blown smile spread across his face.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo took a 45-minute car ride down to San Jose to meet with his father.

 

It was an interaction he didn’t want to have, but, he knew that it was something that had to happen.

 

Kyungsoo’s life had been thrown upside down all because of his father.

 

The omega might have told a little white lie to his friends, although the real truth behind why he transferred schools just so happened to be an incredibly embarrassing and somewhat shameful story.

 

Kyungsoo’s father is a drug addict.

 

It happened after his mother had passed away that sent his father into a downward spiral.

 

They lost everything, the family business, the nice home on the hill with a pool and dog, the cars, the beautiful family vacations in Bora Bora and the list goes on.

 

Kyungsoo’s past is kind of sorted, and a bit of a rollercoaster, however, many of his feelings and thoughts had been swept under the rug the moment he realized he could no longer be the child he was as he suddenly assumed the position of guardian to his own father.

 

The omega can’t really blame his dad, he’s actually surprised how long his father had lasted since his mother's death.

 

The only saving grace to this whole situation is the fact that Kyungsoo is the heir to his mother's fortune, lucky, his father had no access to that money and couldn’t squander any of it like he had done to the family’s money on the multiple amounts of hard drugs he would buy to pump into his body.

 

Kyungsoo pulled up to the shotty looking house, quickly getting out of his all matte black range rover, walking up to the door and making his way into the home.

 

“Dad?” Kyungsoo called out as he set his keys on the coffee table.

 

The omega made his way into the living room, the floor covered in trash, dirty clothes, and rotten food.

 

“Jesus,” Kyungsoo hissed under his breath as he made his way into the kitchen, his father coming into full view as the older man was sitting, completely strung out, his face foggy and blissful.

 

“Soo…” his father hummed as he waved dumbly to his son, “So nice to see ya’ kiddo!”

 

Kyungsoo examined the table to see a lighter, spoon, white powder, a used syringe, and a rubber band.

 

“I thought you said you stopped shooting up?” Kyungsoo said blankly as he made his way over to the pantry to get his doped up father a tall glass of water.

 

“The rock started fucking with my teeth, I need them to eat, Soo.” His father muttered with slurred words as he eyed the glass of water Kyungsoo held out to him, "If I had to give up the ice I had to go to plan B."

 

“Drink this,” Kyungsoo offered as his father complied.

 

“How are you doing, son? School’s going well?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Kyungsoo replied coldly, “When’s the last time the met with Dr. Haley?”

 

Kyungsoo’s father sighed as he rubbed his face sloppily, “I’m tired of the stupid therapy sessions. I’m broken I can’t fucking be fixed.”

 

Haley is a psychiatrist that works with drug addicts, she was the person who had convinced Kyungsoo to move back closer to home after his father OD’d last fall, she thought it would be better for him to be closer to his dad as they attempted to rehabilitate him.

 

His father was two weeks sober before he went back on the pipe.

 

“How do you expect to get better if you don’t even try?” Kyungsoo said blankly, knowing very well that having this discussion wouldn’t change anything, it never does.

 

“I’m tired of trying,” Mr. Do huffed as his breathing becomes deeper, “You should’ve just let me die. Take my life insurance money and live off it for the rest of your life.”

 

Kyungsoo remained emotionless as he stared at his struggling father.

 

“You really think I care more about your money than you? My own father?” Kyungsoo clenched his jaw, “I already lost my mother, you really want to leave me too?”

 

Mr. Do closed his eyes as he hummed, obviously too high off his ass to have any real meaningful conversation.

 

The drugs have changed his once hard working and wealthy business mogul of a father to a person he didn’t even recognize anymore.

 

“Grandpa and grandma send their love.” Kyungsoo stared blankly.

 

His father scoffed, “Tell those assholes to fuck off, I don’t need their damn pity.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed as he got up from his chair, “Alright, I’ll be going now. Just wanted to check in and maybe grab some dinner, but, you seem to be preoccupied with other things so I'll just go.”

 

The omega began to walk out of the kitchen before his father spoke up.

 

“Soo,” Mr. Do’s voice was suspicious and questioning, “You smell a bit different, why?”

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath as he shook off the comment, “Get some rest and I’ll come visit you another time,” the omega wore a solemn face, “See you later, dad.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re wearing that?” Baekhyun asked with distaste as he gave the raven-haired omega the up and down.

 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Kyungsoo asked innocently as he looked down at his outfit.

 

Granted, Kyungsoo didn’t have the best fashion sense, but, he definitely felt like he had some sense of direction or theme when it came to styling himself. Simple, and clean-cut is the look Kyungsoo strove for.

 

“You look like you’re going out with your grandparents to the country club for a nice dinner.” Baekhyun teased as he shook his head in distaste.

 

Come to think of it, Kyungsoo had to live with his grandparents on the upper east side of New York since his father spiraled into disrepair and messed up their family life here in San Jose since he was eight years old.

 

Maybe his fashion is a bit...old.

 

“Well, what do you recommend?” Kyungsoo asked earnestly.

 

“Well,” Baekhyun checked his phone as he looked at the time, “It’s 6 PM right now and I say that we make an emergency stop at the nearest mall and get you into some younger more youthful looking clothing.”

 

Kyungsoo eyed the blonde, “You really think my outfit is that bad?”

 

“You want Jongin to fuck you tonight, right?” Baekhyun teased as he wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “We're going to get you into an outfit so fresh and sexy that Jongin’s not going to be able to resist you.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo scoffed, “I’m trying to repel Jongin, not attract him.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun mocked, “Whatever you say.”

 

The search for the perfect outfit was a success although Kyungsoo was a bit apprehensive to debut his new look.

 

 

 

It wasn’t anything too crazy or out there. Kyungsoo had to turn down so many of Baekhyun’s wild suggestions and almost walked out of a store when the blonde tried to force him into a crop top that had ‘big baddie’ written across the chest.

 

 

They eventually settled on a washed out blue t-shirt, a light wash jean jacket, and black fitted jeans. Perfect for any type of party and finally showing off Kyungsoo's figure instead of hiding it under a god-awful sweater vest.

 

Time quickly passed after that and before the two knew it they were making their way up toward Alpha Sigma Phi, where people were already flooding the lawn and others in line hoping to get access to the exclusive event.

 

The music was booming throughout the streets as neighboring frats and sororities were also having parties and conducting rushes for prospecting pledges.

 

“Tonight should be interesting, as well as a complete shit show,” Baekhyun said chipperly as he eyed the sea of people.

 

“How do you figure?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Well, it’s rush week.” Baekhyun said amusingly, “All the brothers will put their pledges through hell and we get to watch the prime-time entertainment in HD” the blonde joked as the two made their way to the front of the line.

 

“Who do you know here, bro?” A tall alpha with an exposed upper body asked as he eyed the two omegas.

 

“Park Chanyeol? I'm his friend, Byun Baekhyun,” The blonde replied coolly as the Alpha began checking his list.

 

“Yeah, I don’t see your name on here buddy, next!” The alpha signaled for a group of girls behind the two to come on in as Baekhyun cocked his head in confusion.

 

“Wait, wait, I have to be on that list I know Chanyeol.” Baekhyun bit back in annoyance.

 

“Look, your name isn’t on the list, bro, so I can’t let you in. That simple. Next!”

 

Baekhyun pouted as Kyungsoo huffed in frustration to see his usually chipper friend look so defeated.

 

“Uhh, Do Kyungsoo?” the raven-haired omega spoke up as he eyed the Alpha, “I’m friends with Kim Jongin?”

 

The alpha scoffed as he checked the list, shaking his head until his eyes locked onto something that changed his cocky attitude.

 

The alpha looked down at Kyungsoo, “You mean friends with Kim Suho?”

 

Baekhyun eyed Kyungsoo as the wide eyed boy nodded his head in agreeance with a bit of hesitation.

 

“Y-yeah and Baekhyun is my plus 1.” Kyungsoo eyed the alpha shooting a cute smile which worked as the alpha nodded.

 

“Alright, go on it you two, have fun.” The alpha replied with a relaxed tone as the two made their way into the frat house.

 

“Friends of Kim Suho, huh?” Baekhyun teased.

 

“Oh shut up, we should be mad that those two assholes didn‘t put us on their damn list. They can forget about going anywhere with us tonight.” Kyungsoo scoffed as they made their way through the crowd, music blaring in all different directions as people danced on each other, having a grand ole’ time.

 

“Let’s get some drinks, I need to be drunk right now,” Baekhyun yelled through the noise as he made eye contact with Kyungsoo.

 

“I think that’s the smartest thing you’ve ever said,” Kyungsoo shot back with a full-fledged smile on his face.

 

The two threw back a rack of shots as a starter.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t much of a drinker but he had his fair shares of house parties back at Princeton and knew how to have a good time.

 

It had been awhile since he had gotten drunk and really partied, and after meeting with his disappointment of a father he wanted nothing more than to just have fun and forget.

 

“Do you think it’s weird that Suho added you to his list but not Jongin?” Baekhyun asked as he took a sip of his frozen margarita that had a ridiculous yet incredibly cute little umbrella in the glass.

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, “I mean kinda, but he doesn’t owe me anything and we just fucked so I’m not hurt by it, it’s whatever,” Kyungsoo cocked his head, “What about you? Don’t you know Chanyeol better?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged as well although he seemed a bit more hurt by it than Kyungsoo.

 

“He probably got busy or something, it’s no big deal either, I guess.” Kyungsoo pursed his lips as he wrapped his arm around the blonde, feeling a bit friendlier than usually thanks to the rack of tequila shots.

 

“I’m sure when you two are official and dating that he’ll never forget to put your name on that stupid list,” Kyungsoo replied trying to make his friend feel a bit better.

 

“He hasn’t made a move in a year, I’m pretty sure we’re just friends. I don’t even think he likes guys, he might just be really friendly. I don’t know.” Baekhyun pouted which immediately sent Kyungsoo into ‘get lit not sad’ mode.

 

“No!” Kyungsoo yelled as he reached behind the blonde to grab another rack of shots, “We need to be having fun, not crying over alphas who don’t put our damn names on a list!”

 

Baekhyun laughed as he was a bit taken back by Kyungsoo’s super friendly out of character behavior.

 

The two shared the rack of shots as the burning sensation settled in their bellies and the alcohol started to take effect and work it's magic.

 

Kyungsoo quickly searched the area, quickly noticing a set of red hair in the sea of people dancing, and Jongin not too far off looking as delicious as ever with a pair of ripped light wash fitted jeans and a school basketball jersey exposing his toned tanned arms that Kyungsoo definitely ogled.

 

“Follow me,” Kyungsoo demanded as he started making his way through the crowd, getting situated in the middle of the living room as people danced around them to the blaring hip-hop music.

 

“You like to dance, yeah?” Kyungsoo asked with wide eyes, his tipsy demeanor kind of throwing the blonde for a loop as he nodded in agreement.

 

“Perfect,” Kyungsoo smiled as he grabbed at Baekhyun’s waist, which the blonde looked at the other omega with wide eyes and a puzzled look.

 

“Oh come on,” Kyungsoo groaned, “Do you trust me or not?”

 

Baekhyun laughed nervously as he nodded once more.

 

“Just dance with me, have fun,” Kyungsoo shouted as the next song rolled through, the two immediately dancing on one another, their hips in sync as their pelvis' were pressed up against each other.

 

Kyungsoo looked across the room once more to see two sets of eyes on him and Baekhyun, the omega smiled as he quickly positioned himself behind Baekhyun, grinding his crotch on the blonde's ass as he kept eye contact with Jongin.

 

Baekhyun continued to dance to the music, following Kyungsoo’s suave and passionate movements as the raven-haired omega began rubbing his hands on Baekhyun’s body, gaining attention from other alphas as well as they made their way onto the dance floor.

 

With their eyes still locked on one another, Kyungsoo playfully left a trail of kisses onto Baekhyun’s exposed neck, obviously as some sort of payback to the two alphas for not thinking to put them on their little list.

 

Before Kyungsoo knew it a pair of hands grabbed at his waist, the omega looked up to see a familiar face who wore a cocky smile and had sharp attractive eyes to match.

 

“Hey beautiful, remember me?” Sehun pressed his lips to Kyungsoo’s ear as the two omega’s continued to dance.

 

Kyungsoo looked back to see Jongin’s expression stoic and unchanged as he raised his arm to wrap around Sehun’s neck to talk into the tall Alpha’s ear.

 

“Yeah, you’re that alpha who tried to knot me that one night, right?” Kyungsoo laughed as Sehun chuckled in embarrassment, “Caused a whole seen and everything, yeah?”

 

Sehun licked his lips as he continued, “Sorry about that, I couldn’t help it you smelled so incredible that night I had to try and make my move.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled, “Well, we’re here now. Are you going redeem yourself?”

 

Sehun looked down at the omega in disbelief at his forwardness, Kyungsoo bit his lip playfully as he eyed the alpha hungrily.

 

Sehun cocked a smile as he began kissing the small omega, wrapping his arms tightly around Kyungsoo as their mouths meshed together at the exchange, Kyungsoo moaning into the kiss as he felt Sehun’s hardening cock pressing up against his plump ass.

 

The alpha palmed Kyungsoo’s growing erection as they continued to move to the music.

 

Kyungsoo groaned into Sehun’s mouth as the teasing grew more intense, the omega began to imagine taking a big cock up his tight hole and getting fucked mercilessly, although in his imagination he pictured Jongin pounding into him rather than Sehun.

 

“You wanna fuck?” Sehun whispered seductively as he left trails of kisses on Kyungsoo’s neck, making him moan with pleasure.

 

“He’s going to pass, thanks, Sehun,” A voice called out darkly as Kyungsoo was suddenly getting thrown over Jongin’s shoulder.

 

“Jongin what the fuck?!” Sehun yelled out as Jongin made a run for it past all of the people dancing and up the stairs all while Kyungsoo squirmed and cursed out Jongin in the process.

 

Jongin quickly made his way down the hall and to his room where he threw the omega onto his bed and immediately locking the door behind him.

 

“What the fuck, Jongin?!” Kyungsoo yelled out as he sat up on the bed, “What’s your fucking probl-”

 

“My problem?!” Jongin yelled as he made his way towards Kyungsoo, “I don’t fucking share my omega with other alpha’s that’s my fucking problem!”

 

Kyungsoo laughed out in disbelief, “Are you fucking stupid? I don’t belong to you, I don’t belong to anyone, idiot! If I want to dance or kiss or fuck someone I’ll do it on my own terms and because I want to and not because you or any other alpha orders me to!”

 

Jongin scoffed, “So, you like looking like a trashy little omega slut? Dancing all up on another alpha while just last week you had my claim mark on you? You know how bad that makes me look?”

 

“You!?” Kyungsoo yelled out, “What does this have anything to do with you?! I literally just met you, psycho! And you really just called me a slut? That’s what I am?”

 

“You’re a fucking little slut when you do shit like that! Kissing fucking Sehun and embarrassing me in front of everyone? Yeah, the dude is a total downgrade from me and you’re making me look like shit in front of everyone!” Jongin spat back.

 

“I’m a fucking little slut..?” Kyungsoo asked with a tone that sounded way too relaxed and sensual.

 

The omega looked up and Jongin with dark eyes as he slowly unbuttoned his tight black jeans, pulling them to the side to reveal a red jockstrap that complimented his perfectly smooth skin.

 

Jongin eyed Kyungsoo with a look that was unreadable as Kyungsoo continued to strip off his jeans until his bottom half was totally exposed, the red jockstrap in full view as the omega turned to sit in a doggy position.

 

His plump round ass now in full view as he leaned back a thin little string covered his tight hole that Jongin was now eyeing with hunger, his erection throbbing at the teasing sight.

 

“You know,” Kyungsoo started, “I originally wore these because I was finally going to give in and take you up on that round 3, but, when I found out that I wasn’t out your little list I got a bit upset and I think I might have changed my mind about taking you up on your offer.”

 

The omega teased as he now stripped off his shirt, his smooth body now totally exposed as he went back to being on all fours, slowly moving the small string off to the side, his tight pink hole now totally exposed as he eyed the Alpha from the bed.

 

“Well?” Kyungsoo licked his lips as he waved his ass tauntingly, noticing Jongin’s eyes glowing a dark crimson color as his expression remained stoic and fixated on Kyungsoo’s cocky little face.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo cooed, “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to make a little slut out of me?”

 


	5. Call Me Soo

“Well?” Kyungsoo hummed hungrily.

 

The alpha eyed the provocative looking omega with suspicion as he continued to stare from afar.

 

“This is quite a different side of you, where was this Kyungsoo hiding when I constantly nagged him for round three?” Jongin asked as he continued to eye the pretty omega.

 

Kyungsoo grinned, “You have a lot to learn about me, Jongin.”

 

The omega slowly changed his position to face Jongin, crawling over to the side of the bed where Jongin stood, kneeling as he placed his hands on Jongin’s chest.

 

“Have you ever heard of that little funny little saying that ‘the quiet shy types are usually the freakiest behind closed doors’?”

 

Jongin cracked a smile, “Hm, I think I fucked this librarian’s assistant in the storage closet once. Does that count?”

 

“Please stop talking,” Kyungsoo sighed as he tried to fight back a laugh as he continued to explain his actions, “As I was saying...I’m very much like that. Normally I’m a bookworm and super studious but this slutty side of myself is always there, just sleeping during the day and then usually comes out to play late at night, so it’s harder for me to refuse your advances or I even make my own like what I’m doing now.”

 

Jongin placed his warm hands at Kyungsoo’s sides, locking eyes with him as he looked down at Kyungsoo, fondly staring into his eyes, “Does that explain the pretty little jockstrap you have on for me right now?”

 

“Amazon primed it specifically for this occasion.” Kyungsoo grinned devilishly, “Bought it around 2 AM so slutty Soo made that decision.”

 

Kyungsoo pouted as he stroked Jongin’s toned arms, “Do you like it on me?” he asked in this really cute but totally bratty way that Jongin loved.

 

“Anything you wear is beautiful,” Jongin replied with a smooth tone as he tightened his grip on Kyungsoo’s waist.

 

“Wow,” Kyungsoo joked, “Kim Jongin bringing out the pillow talk tonight instead of his usual overly sexualized banter?”

 

Jongin squinted his eyes as his pink full lips curled up cutely, “Hey, if you’re allowed to have these two sides of yourself then can’t I too?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, “Alright, that’s fair. So what side is this other Jongin then?”

 

The alpha cocked his lips to the side was he looked contemplative, “Still trying to figure him out, just like I’m still trying to figure out you.”

 

“And how’s that going so far?” Kyungsoo asked with a playful tone as their faces inched closer together.

 

“Well, it’s going good, I think?” Jongin replied in an unconvinced tone, “He’s a bit hard to understand and a challenge because he fights my advances 95% of the time. But I like playing the game of cat and mouse with him,” Jongin raised his hands to cup the omega’s face as he looked into Kyungsoo’s big round eyes, “And I like him, so it’s worth the back and forth,” he laughed at himself, “I actually quite like it, I’m used to getting everything I want, so meeting you and having you shut me down so many times makes me eager to have you.”

 

“Have me?” Kyungsoo asked dumbly, a bit lost in the alpha’s confession.

 

“Yeah,” Jongin whispered as he stroked Kyungsoo’s flushed cheeks, “I want you to be mine.”

 

Kyungsoo looked down sheepishly as he tried to work through what Jongin had just said.

 

“What do you think?” Jongin lowered his head playfully, trying to meet eyes with Kyungsoo once again.

 

“We don’t even know each other that well, how could you say something that heavy?”

 

“We didn’t know each other a few weeks ago but you let me go balls deep in that tight ass and knot you anyway, right?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head in embarrassment as he rested his head on Jongin’s chest, hiding his face from Jongin.

 

“Ahh, there’s the Jongin I know,” Kyungsoo teased.

 

“Vanilla Jongin was starting to hurt my image,” Jongin said in a cool tone, “Had to put that sappy bitch away.”

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, taking in Jongin’s bourbon scent that was incredibly intoxicating.

 

“Well, it was nice to see vanilla Jongin, even if it was a super short interaction.” Kyungsoo smiled into Jongin’s chest as the alpha ran his hands through the omega’s hair.

 

“Do you just wanna sleep?” Jongin asked as Kyungsoo slowly looked up.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.” Jongin stared blankly at the omega with a soft look, “Do you just wanna cuddle, kiss a little and go to sleep?”

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head as he shot Jongin a quizzical look, “You literally just want to cuddle and sleep when I’m wearing this for you?”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes as he leaned his face into Kyungsoo’s, planting a soft kiss on the omega’s plush lips.

 

“I love it, actually,” Jongin cooed, “I’m already planning your Christmas gifts. Thongs and jockstraps galore for that fat little ass you have.”

 

Jongin playfully slapped Kyungsoo’s plump bum which the omega instinctively moaned at the interaction.

 

“You like that?” Jongin asked with a dominant tone.

 

“If I say yes can we fuck and then cuddle and sleep?” Kyungsoo asked with wide eyes and a devilish smile.

 

Jongin reciprocated the smile as he pressed his lips to Kyungsoo’s once more, their mouths working in tandem as they both competed to be dominant in the exchange.

 

Kyungsoo feverishly worked up Jongin’s jersey as the alpha quickly got out of it, his upper torso and smooth fit body exposed. Kyungsoo began running his hands down the alpha’s abs as their mouths met once more.

 

Jongin slowly laid Kyungsoo down, spreading the omega’s legs as he pressed his hot body up onto Kyungsoo’s as Jongin began to rub his hardon onto Kyungsoo’s.

 

The omega moaned with pleasure from the friction as Jongin smiled into their kisses, loving to hear the smaller teen so eager to be touched.

 

As Jongin reached down to his pants to undo his zipper multiple screams and yelling boomed throughout the house.

 

The two snapped their heads to the door where the sound came from as a mixture of shouting and frantic calls overpowered the loud music that continued to play throughout the house.

 

“What do you think’s going on?” Kyungsoo asked with concern in his voice as the screams and shouting grew more frantic.

 

“Stay here,” Jongin said with a serious tone as he ran out of the room, closing the door behind him as Kyungsoo laid there.

 

Kyungsoo waited a good fifty seconds before getting up from the bed as he obviously wasn’t going to listen to Jongin’s orders.

 

The omega looked around for his clothes before noticing Jongin’s jersey on the floor. He slowly picked up the article of clothing, smiling as he quickly threw it over his body, the size difference totally obvious between the two but the omega loved the giddy feeling he got from wearing something of Jongin’s.

 

Kyungsoo walked over to the drawer, opening many of them in an attempt to find some shorts. Luckily for him, Jongin was still within the same waist size, give or take.

 

He held up a pair of short black track shorts, quickly sliding them on and tying the strings to fit his waist.

 

“Perfect,” Kyungsoo muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror, the jersey sitting nicely as the shorts were barely visible from the length of the top.

 

“Oh my god!” A scream could be heard again, which snapped Kyungsoo back to reality as he turned on his heels and out the door.

 

The omega ran down the stairs to see a heated scene between two groups.

 

Jongin, Sehun, as well as some of the other house brothers, seemed to be holding a visibly enraged and distressed Chanyeol back from a group of guys that he’d never seen before.

 

“Don’t you fucking ever touch him again!” Chanyeol sneered as the group of frat brothers continued to hold the red-headed alpha back, struggling to restrain him from his heightened strength due to his rage.

 

Kyungsoo looked around quickly to see Baekhyun lying of the floor, visibly unconscious as his shirt was torn open and pants undone as if someone was trying to rip the clothing off of his body in an attempt to strip him naked.

 

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide as he whispered his name, quickly running down the stairs as he ran to his friend.

 

“Hey, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo called out as he ran his hands through the omega’s blonde hair, cradling his unconscious friend as the two groups of alpha’s continued to fight.

 

“God, we were just having a little fucking fun, what’s the big deal, bro?” A foreign alpha who was tall blonde and muscular yelled out in a nonchalant tone.

 

“Yeah man, you act like yall have never tried to pull an omega for the night, bunch of pussies.” Another alpha with light brown hair and freckles joined in, scoffing at the other group in annoyance.

 

“You guys are a bunch of fucking predatorial assholes!” Chanyeol bit back, “You were going to fucking rape him if you’d have gotten the chance!”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide as he met eyes with Jongin from across the room, both of their faces filled with serious concern.

 

“Shut the fuck up, man,” the blonde Alpha called out, “You don’t even know what you’re talking about! That omega wanted to not only take my knot, but all of my frat’s knot tonight and us men at Sigma Nu happily agreed to give that little omega whore our services.”

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Chanyeol screamed as he ripped his arms out of Jongin’s tight grip, lunging at the rival group of alphas as the redhead's fists clashed against the blonde alpha’s jaw.

 

A loud crack rang throughout the room as Jongin and the other Alpha Sigma Phi brothers ran to Chanyeol’s defense, throwing punches to the group of foreign alphas, Kyungsoo clutched onto Baekhyun tightly as he watched on with wide eyes.

 

Chanyeol threw one of the alphas like a ragdoll across the room causing the foreign alpha to smack against the wall with much force.

 

Jongin was fast and moves skillfully as he avoided punch after punch. Avoiding every hit as he tired out his opponent, kicking the foreign alpha in the stomach with much force once he had gotten the exact opening to do so, knocking the other alpha out causing the guy to wince on the ground from the hard blow.

 

The brawl went on as Chanyeol and Jongin eventually suffered some hard blows to the stomach and face.

 

Other party-goers looked on with concern and fear as blood began to be shed from the fight.

 

Chanyeol delivered blow after blow to the blonde alpha who had made the comment about Baekhyun, blood oozing out from the guy's nose and mouth as Chanyeol was too blinded by his range to stop.

 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo screamed out, “Stop Chanyeol he’s going to kill him!”

 

Jongin’s eyes went wide as he ran through the brawling crowd.

 

Just as Jongin reached his red-headed friend two foreign alpha’s tackled Chanyeol to the ground, now punching and kicking Chanyeol, causing the alpha the flail in an attempt to turn the table on the two.

 

As Jongin began making his way again he was met with a hard punch right to the jaw, causing him to see stars and stumble onto his knees as he tried to gather his bearings.

 

Kyungsoo yelled out as Jongin looked over to the teary-eyed omega.

 

Jongin was met with another hard blow to the chin as his eyes went back, falling to the floor; blacking out.

 

Kyungsoo’s blood boiled as he gently put Baekhyun down, his bones aching as he got to his feet feeling the change quickly happening in his body as he ran towards the alpha who had hurt Jongin.

 

Within a split second Kyungsoo shifted in the midst of the brawl, his coat snowy white and eyes a beautiful amber color as he was quickly met by another shifted alpha whose coat was also a white color with icy blue eyes, but doubled Kyungsoo’s size no doubt although Kyungsoo’s wolf form was already abnormally large for an omega.

 

Kyungsoo was taken back by the other wolf as he quickly placed his body in front on Jongin’s in a defensive stance.

 

The other wolf looked down at Kyungsoo with curiosity as he turned his attention onto the foreign alpha, snarling as his stance was threatening and aggressive, showing his great canine teeth as he faked the foreign alpha out, aiming at the guy's neck as if he were going to rip out his throat.

 

The foreign alpha gasped from the massive size of the white alpha as he quickly got to his feet, running out the house as his friends looked on with wide eyes and quickly followed suit, running out of the house as they wanted to avoid a complete bloodbath.

 

* * *

 

Jongin stirred awake as he blinked through the fogginess.

 

Kyungsoo came into full vision as he tried to quickly sit up, only to be met with loud ringing in his head that caused him to wince in pain.

 

“Don’t move too fast, dummy,” Kyungsoo cooed fondly as he lowered Jongin back down, looking down at the alpha fondly as he ran a hand through the alpha’s black hair.

“How long was I out?” Jongin groaned as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease the pain.

 

“For about four hours,” Kyungsoo muttered as he leaned down to get an ice pack, placing it over Jongin’s one black eye gently.

 

The alpha sighed in relief from the contact of the ice pack, “How did the other guys look?”

 

Kyungsoo quietly laughed as he continued to play with Jongin’s hair, “Don’t worry, you scared them off pretty good. If it’s any consolation, you looked really sexy defending Chanyeol and Baekhyun like that.”

 

Jongin chuckled, “Yeah? You really think I looked hot?”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you did. I wanted to steal you away and go back up to your room to finish what we had started, you were that hot.”

 

Jongin hummed as he placed one of his hands on Kyungsoo’s thigh, “We can still have that arranged, you know?”

 

“Are you crazy?” Kyungsoo scoffed, “You need to be resting and recovering after brawling, not having sex.”

 

Jongin groaned, “Geez, you’re no fun. No love for a wounded warrior?”

 

“Hardly a warrior,” Kyungsoo teased as he noticed a small little frown forming on the alpha’s scratched up face.

 

Kyungsoo leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Jongin’s lip causing the alpha to hum with satisfaction.

 

“Mmm, I like that,” Jongin replied playfully.

 

“Take that as partial repayment,” Kyungsoo teased as he stroked Jongin’s beaten face, “When you get better we can talk about having a round three...and four…..and five...”

 

Jongin’s mouth shot up into a wide toothy grin, “Oooh, so I see I’ve finally seduced you, huh? My boyish charms finally worked on you?”

 

“God, shut up,” Kyungsoo laughed as he looked down at Jongin fondly, still stroking his bruised cheek, “After seeing what you did today for Baekhyun and Chanyeol...I don’t know, I was just really impressed by your dedication to help.”

 

Jongin hummed, “I told you I’m not so bad, right?” Jongin turned his head as he nuzzled his face into Kyungsoo’s warm palm, pressing a light kiss as he smiled once more, “I know I talk a whole lot of shit and say really stupid stuff, but, I’m really not so bad. I hope you can see that.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ve gotten used to your bro-ish tendencies. It’s slowly growing on me.”

 

“Ah-ha!” Jongin held up two finger guns like a little brat, “I knew you liked my sexual banter.”

 

Kyungsoo giggled at Jongin’s playful behavior despite being in such a rough state, “Do you realize how cute you actually are?”

 

Jongin perked up for a second until is suddenly turned into a questionable pout, “You’re not saying all of this just to take pity on me, right?”

 

“Usually I would love nothing more than to tease you and give you the runaround, but, considering how rough tonight was I decided to just be honest with you. You deserve it after what you’ve done.” Kyungsoo admitted with a warm tone.

 

“Ooh, I like this honest Kyungsoo,” Jongin replied as he wiggled his body playfully.

 

“Call me Soo, Jongin.”

 

“Soo? I thought you only allowed your friends to call you Soo?” Jongin shot back with a sarcastic tone.

 

Kyungsoo hummed as he lowered his lips to Jongin’s face, pressing a small kiss onto his bruised cheek as he whispered, “Well, considering that you’re my boyfriend I think you should start calling me Soo too.”

 

Jongin lifted the ice pack from his eyes as he turned his head to lock eyes with the omega looking totally dumbfounded.

 

“You really mean that?” Jongin replied with an unreadable tone.

 

Kyungsoo simply nodded with a small sincere smile.

 

Jongin quickly sat up to wrap his strong arms around the omega, embracing the smaller teen in a warm hug.

 

Kyungsoo nuzzled his face in the crook of the alpha's neck, taking in Jongin’s strong bourbon scent that he loved so much as he and melted into the alpha’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo slowly exited Jongin’s room as he tiptoed throughout the house, heading towards the kitchen.

 

Jongin had been tossing and turning and it turns out that he really needed a glass of water, so, of course, Kyungsoo being the good boyfriend that he is, obliged to get up and get it for him.

 

Kyungsoo smiled at the thought of Jongin being his boyfriend.

 

It was quite weird that just a few weeks ago he had been in this same house, going through his first heat and having Jongin fuck him senseless to ease the excruciating pain.

 

He would never have imagined the weird little push and pull relationship he’d get himself into with Jongin, but, the omega wasn’t complaining.

 

Jongin had grown on him, and instead of fighting it, he’d decided to just give in.

 

Although, this doesn’t mean Kyungsoo would give up being a tease so easily. He knows Jongin’s type all too well, he’d dated back at Princeton with guys just like Jongin, although none were ever as sweet as him.

 

Being a tease would keep Jongin interested and on his feet. He can’t give into the alpha’s every little wish just because they’re now in a relationship.

 

It was more fun like that anyway; the push and pull.

 

Kyungsoo had made it down the stairs as he began walking towards the living room in Jongin’s lacrosse jersey, he loved the way it hung off his body and he thought the color suited him well.

 

“You’re up late?” A voice called out as a light switch lit up the living room.

 

Kyungsoo jumped, turning to the source of the voice to meet eyes with Suho who was sitting in an armchair, as he clutched onto a glass of whiskey.

 

The omega placed a had on his chest as he took a deep breath, “Suho! You scared the life out of me.”

 

The alpha chuckled as he bowed his head, “Forgive me, Kyungsoo. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Kyungsoo waved his arms, “Don’t worry about it, it is pretty late after all. I was just trying to get a glass of water for Jongin.”

 

Suho eyed the omega up and down as his lips formed into a thin line, “Ah, how’s he holding up?”

 

Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his head as he squinted cutely through his reply, “Uh, he’s doing better. Just very thirsty at the moment.”

 

The alpha eyed Kyungsoo up and down once more as he chuckled, “With you wearing that in his bed? I’m sure my brother is indeed, quite thirsty.”

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head in surprise, “Was that a double entendre?”

 

Suho took a quick sip of his drink before winking at Kyungsoo, “I’m impressed, although not too surprised considering that you’re incredibly bright.”

 

Kyungsoo awkwardly laughed, “Thank you?”

 

“No,” Suho tilted his head as he swirled his drink slowly with a flick of his wrist, “I should be thanking you. You shifted to protect my little brother, I appreciate that very much.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “It’s nothing, I would have done that for anyone in distress,” he admitted as he looked to Suho once more, “You seemed to have had perfect timing too though, I could say the same for you.”

 

Suho laughed a bit as he took another sip, “Protecting my baby brother is my job, hardly should be thanked for doing what I’m supposed to do.”

 

“In any case,” Kyungsoo continued, “I’m glad you were there, I’m not sure what I would have done against an alpha all by myself.”

 

Suho hummed, “Well, your wolf form is pretty impressive, I was a bit taken back myself,” the alpha examined Kyungsoo once more as he took another sip, “I’m a bit taken aback right now, actually. Seeing you in my brother's jersey...pantless.”

 

Kyungsoo looked down to notice that he was, in fact, speaking so casually with the president of such a prestigious club that he was in while wearing no pants.

 

“Yikes,” Kyungsoo grimaced, “This is pretty weird, isn’t it?”

 

The two laughed together at the absurdity of the current situation as well as the craziness that had gone down at this very spot just a few hours ago.

 

“No,” Suho cocked a smile, “I quite like it actually, although I’d prefer it if you were in one of my many jerseys instead, but, I do like a challenge.”

 

Kyungsoo paused, trying to replay what Suho had just said, making sure that he had heard him correctly.

 

“I’m sorry, excuse me?” The omega said with an unsure tone as he eyed Suho suspiciously.

 

“Answer me this, Kyungsoo,” the alpha started as he gracefully got up from the emerald green armchair, inching his way towards the small teen suavely, “Are you the little omega I’ve been hearing so much about?”

 

“I’m not sure what you’r-”

 

“Did my brother claim you?” Suho interrupted with a firm tone, eyeing Kyungsoo with a look that was unreadable but incredibly intimidating. Almost as if he were being interrogated by the alpha.

 

Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he avoided eye contact with Suho, the silence being enough to confirm Suho’s suspicions.

 

Suho sighed as he took one last swig of his drink, taking Kyungsoo’s face into his free hand as he looked the omega dead in the eye, smiling a smile he couldn’t interpret but definitely felt uneasy from.

 

The alpha caressed Kyungsoo’s cheek fondly as he moved in a bit closer, the smell of whiskey on Suho’s breath now quite obvious as the gap slowly closed.

 

What was only a few seconds of their lips so incredibly close together felt like minutes as Suho examined the omega’s facial features up close and personal as if he were looking at him under a microscope.

 

Suho cocked a sly smile before slowly making his way past the omega, not uttering another word; leaving Kyungsoo feeling a mixture of breathlessness and uneasiness.

 

He wasn’t sure what all that was about, and maybe it was just the whiskey in Suho talking.

 

Whatever the case might be, Kyungsoo didn’t like it and that’s all he could think about as he tried to sleep the night away in Jongin’s arms.

 


	6. Aftershock

**(BETA)-KIM :**   **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimclementss) | [A03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forylisse)**

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo had been approached a total of ten different times as random strangers asked him the same question.

 

“What happened last weekend at Alpha Sigma Phi???”

 

He wasn’t too sure how to answer. It wasn’t really anyone else’s business, except for the people who were already there or directly involved, like Chanyeol or Baekhyun.

 

Speaking of Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hadn’t seen him for the rest of the weekend and according to Chanyeol, the usual chipper blonde was refusing to see anyone out of sheer embarrassment over the incident.

 

Kyungsoo obviously felt horrible, and although he really wanted to reach out to his friend, he had to respect the space Baekhyun was asking for.

 

He could understand the need for space considering everyone on campus was talking about it and spreading weird twisted rumors as to what truly happened: one rumor being that Baekhyun stripped off his clothing as he danced on a stripper pole while another rumor stated he had skinny dipped and thrown himself into the pool while he gave a group of alpha’s personal lap dances in the hot tub.

 

Kyungsoo sighed at the thought of the many malicious rumors replayed over and over in his head.

 

He quickly picked up his phone while figuring out a good text to send to Baekhyun; for a good thirty minutes, he struggled to find the right words before finally composing something simple and effective.

 

It only took four minutes for Baekhyun to reply, eager to meet with Kyungsoo and that’s all he needed to plan a visit to his friends home.

 

* * *

 

“You sure I should be tagging along?” Jongin asked with raised brows and an uncertain voice.

 

“Well, you were there and Baekhyun thinks you’re funny so I’m sure he’d like to see you too. I bet it’ll be fine.” Kyungsoo said in a reassuring tone as they walked towards the student parking lot.

 

“Do you want to drive?” Jongin asked as he began wiggling keys out of his pocket.

 

“I can,” Kyungsoo stated, “My car’s on the sixth floor though…”

 

Jongin made an ugly expression, obviously not too thrilled to walk more, “Nah, my car is right here. I’ll drive us...babe.”

 

Kyungsoo scrunched his face as Jongin laughed at the omega’s expression.

 

“What?” Jongin shot back with a perplexed look, “Can’t I call my boyfriend an endearing little nickname?”

 

Kyungsoo lazily wrapped his arm around Jongin’s waist as he grinned, “Hmm, I guess. Just got a little-embarrassed hearing you call me that.”

 

“Embarrassed in a good way?” Jongin asked in a pouty tone.

 

“Totally,” Kyungsoo rested his head on Jongin’s side as they continued to walk, “I like it a lot.”

 

“Good,” Jongin huffed as they rounded around the corner, walking towards a bright cherry red Tesla Roadster.

 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks totally amazed by the vehicle, “This is your car?”

 

Jongin hopped over to the car as he hugged the hood fondly like a little kid, “She’s really pretty, isn’t she?”

 

Kyungsoo looked on with an open jaw, “Aren’t these like super exclusive and expensive as hell?”

 

Jongin sighed, “Yeah...but my dad is friends with one of the top guys at Tesla so I was able to get my hands on one.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head in amazement, “So I guess the rumors about you being mega rich are true then, huh?”

 

Jongin shrugged, “I mean, yeah, I guess,” he looked back at Kyungsoo with an indifferent demeanor. “But I’m not super snotty about shit like that so you don’t have to worry, okay?”

 

“Gotcha,” Kyungsoo said with a shy smile.

 

“Come on!” Jongin motioned as he hopped into the driver seat, “Let’s get going!”

 

Kyungsoo obliged as he quickly made himself comfortable as they started their destination to Baekhyun’s place.

 

“I think we should discuss our relationship,” Jongin stated as he put on some relaxing R&B music.

 

“Oh yeah?” Kyungsoo replied with an uppity tone, “It’s only day three, what have you got on your mind?”

 

“We need to talk about the Sehun thing,” Jongin shot the omega a serious expression through his typical silly glow still lingered beneath. “What was that all about?”

 

“Ahh,” Kyungsoo cooed cutely as he rested a hand on his boyfriend’s knee, “You’ll be happy to know that I was messing around with Sehun just to make you jealous. Seeing as how you’re mentioning it know proves that it worked, right?” Kyungsoo giggled as the alpha scoffed.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jongin blew it off, “Just wanted to be clear that there were no feelings there or anything...right?”

 

“You’re incredibly cute when you’re jealous.” Kyungsoo teased as he leaned over to press a kiss on Jongin’s cheek.

 

“Ooh, that felt nice,” Jongin smiled as he eyed the omega fondly, “Maybe I should be jealous more often then..?”

 

“Dork,” Kyungsoo huffed as he turned to look at the view from outside, quickly thinking of his own question to ask. “Okay, well it’s my turn to ask a question now.” The omega replied with a whimsical tone.

 

“Go for it, babe,” Jongin said coolly as he gazed at his boyfriend with his lustful eyes, causing Kyungsoo to feel simultaneously aroused yet embarrassed.

 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU PUT ME ON THE DAMN LIST?” Kyungsoo yelled as he slapped Jongin’s thigh.

 

“Ow!” Jongin yelped playfully, “You almost slapped my dick! That’s precious cargo right there, Soo!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Kyungsoo mocked, “I’ll kiss it better later, but don’t try and change the subject!”

 

Jongin laughed as he tried to think back to that night, “Well, what are you talking about? I did put you on my list. Both you and Baekhyun.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, and neither was Baekhyun. The only reason I got let in was because of Suho.”

 

Jongin’s faced scrunched up in confusion, “Uh, my Suho? My brother, Suho? How do you even know him?”

 

“Well, he’s the president of the Skull and Bone Society so I met him through there.”

 

“You’re in that?” Jongin asked a bit perplexed, “Isn’t that society for like nerds or something..?”

 

“Haha, you’re so funny,” Kyungsoo replied sarcastically, “It’s actually a really prestigious society to get into and it really helps with future connections, and God knows I need all the help I can get.”

 

Jongin laughed dryly, “Oh yeah? What do you mean by that?”

 

A flash of Kyungsoo’s drug abuser of a father and rough family dynamic went through his mind before clearing his throat and changing the subject.

 

“Nothing, but going back to the real issue here...did you really put me on your list?”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes, “Yes! I totally did, scouts honor! Maybe something happened or the bouncer fucked up the list. He isn’t really the brightest tool in the toolbox.”

 

“Hm, maybe so.”

 

“My turn,” Jongin continued eagerly, “How well do you know my brother?”

 

“Not all that well,” Kyungsoo admitted, “Although, I think he knows more about me than I do about him. He was a part of a committee that chose me to be a part of the society.”

 

Jongin nodded as he sat quietly going over his own thoughts.

 

“Oh, he also took me to dinner. I should probably mention that too.” Kyungsoo added as Jongin turned his head to face his boyfriend.

 

“He did what? Why?” Jongin asked with a strained tone.

 

“Ehh, I’m not really sure. Like I said, I think he knows a lot about me so I guess he was just being friendly? That, and I am a part of the society that he’s the president of, so maybe he just wants to get to know the newer members better? Who knows.”

 

Jongin’s face was uncomfortable and a bit unconvinced, “Try to avoid him if you can.”

 

“Oh no, you’re not jealous of your brother too, are you?”

 

Jongin scoffed, “Hardly, he can just be a pain in the ass sometimes. He likes to meddle in my business and I don’t want him butting into our relationship.”

 

“I see,” Kyungsoo whispered, not sure if he should mention the exchange he had again with Suho the other night as well or to just leave it alone.

 

“This is Baekhyun's apartment, right?” Jongin pulled up in front of a gate as Kyungsoo informed the alpha of the gate code that soon granted them access to the property.

 

“These townhomes are really nice,” Jongin added as he looked around, taking in the view.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo added, “Baekhyun’s dad is a dentist and his mom is an attorney. Definitely not as rich as you are, but, he lives super comfy being an only child.”

 

“Thanks for the tip on our good friend Baekhyun, kiddo,” Jongin said cheekily as he began to park. “And what about your mom and dad? What do they do?”

 

Kyungsoo had to think quick on his feet, but he’d already gotten used to lying about his parents, so lying again to Jongin wasn’t too hard of a feat.

Lying about his family got easier after the tenth time doing it.

 

“Well, my mom passed away when I was still a kid. She was a great doctor, which is why I want to follow in her footsteps to honor her, I guess you could say,” Jongin hummed as he continued to listen. “And my dad used to be a businessman but he was recently diagnosed with cancer, which is the reason I transferred to Stanford; so that I could be closer to him since he lives in San Jose.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear about that, Soo,” Jongin’s voice was heavy and sincere as he lightly gripped onto Kyungsoo’s knee.

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Kyungsoo laughed nervously, trying to shake off the awkward situation arising. “My dad will get better and my mom is in a better place, so it’s all good.”

 

“I hope he will, Soo, I really do. And I’m sure your mom would be proud of how strong you are for dealing with all of this.” Jongin smiled as he pressed a longing kiss on the omega’s forehead. “Hey, wanna hear a fun fact?”

 

“Go for it.” Kyungsoo hummed.

 

“I grew up in San Jose too. Maybe we crossed paths at one time or another? What school did you go to?” The alpha smiled as he looked down at Kyungsoo.

 

The omega let out a dry laugh, “Ahh, uh, I actually grew up on the East Coast, but I was born here in San Jose. So, uh, maybe when we were babies..?”

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Jongin let out a soft laugh as he turned off his Tesla, looking over to Kyungsoo as he signaled towards Baekhyun’s townhome, “You think we should go on in now? See how he’s holding up?”

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath as he eyed the home, “Yeah, let’s go see him.”

 

* * *

 

It took about two hours for Baekhyun to hammer through the story.

 

No tears were shed, but Kyungsoo could sense the blonde’s embarrassment from the incident.

 

Jongin was incredibly helpful, giving Baekhyun considerate advice with the protectiveness of an older brother, which Kyungsoo found extremely attractive.

 

Turns out Baekhyun chugged a bit too many shots that night, ran into the blonde alpha from a rival fraternity then was whisked away into the alpha’s group of friends. The poor boy was then outnumbered as the rival fraternity harassed him into having a little ‘fun’ with them.

 

When Baekhyun refused, the alphas utilized brute force by dragging him towards the back rooms as they stripped off his clothes against his will.

 

The alphas were close to succeeding with their plot until the arrival of Chanyeol. The latter had been looking for Baekhyun feverishly the whole night and the last thing he wanted to find was his best friend about to be assaulted. As soon as he saw the situation unfolding, it was over for the alphas as Chanyeol lunged for a fight.

 

“So one of the alphas just tossed you to the side like you were nothing?” Kyungsoo asked in disbelief.

 

“Yup, like I was a ragdoll,” Baekhyun sighed as he sadly glanced at his friends with melancholic eyes. “That’s when my neck hit the coffee table, and that was enough to knock me out.”

 

Kyungsoo narrowed in on the prominent bruise that was still visible on Baekhyun’s neck.

 

“Still looks pretty bad,” Kyungsoo said with regret.

 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun laughed cynically, “Hurts like a bitch too, unfortunately.”

 

“Have you talked to Chanyeol at all since that night?” Jongin added.

 

Baekhyun silently shook his head no.

 

“You gotta talk to him eventually, Baekhyun,” Jongin continued. “He’s really worried about you and the fact that you’re not replying to any of his calls or texts isn’t helping.”

 

Baekhyun rested his chin on his knees as he looked down to the floor.

 

“I know,” he sighed, “I’m just really embarrassed that all happened and Chanyeol ended up getting hurt. Even you, Jongin, I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.”

 

“No, Baekhyun,” Jongin added, “Those guys were complete assholes who were going to rape you. If I saw that shit I would have stepped up and done the same thing for anyone. Don’t apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong. If anything, Chanyeol was relieved he was there to help.”

 

“Did he say that?” Baekhyun asked as his tone seemed to brighten up.

 

“Yeah,” Jongin smiled, “Go and talk to him, Baekhyun. You two have a lot to sort out and it’ll be good for both of you. He feels just as sorry for not being able to prevent any of that from happening. He cares a lot about you and has been so worried about you.”

 

Baekhyun shyly smiled at the thought before asking another question.

 

“What are people at school saying?”

 

“I wouldn’t worry about what others think, Baek,” Kyungsoo started with an unconvincing tone.

 

“It’s bad, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” Jongin replied curtly as Kyungsoo kicked the alpha’s shin from the brutal honesty.

 

“What??” Jongin hissed.

 

“No, it’s alright, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun waved his hand, “It’ll all blow over eventually. I just have to face the music for a few weeks and then another scandal will sweep the school.”

 

“That’s optimistic of you,” Jongin added with a calming tone, “So we can see you back at school then? You’ve missed a few days already, you shouldn’t get behind on your school work because of those assholes.”

 

Baekhyun let out a dry laugh, “Doesn’t seem like enough time, but yeah...I’ll go back tomorrow. Can’t become a dentist with bad grades, right?”

 

Kyungsoo reached over to place a hand on Baekhyun’s knee, “Don’t worry, we’ll be with you.”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun smiled, “Thank you, Kyungsoo...and you too, Jongin. I appreciate it a lot.”

 

“Oh, but please don’t feel rushed at all,” Kyungsoo added, “If you feel you need more time to gather yourself then you need to take it. Schoolwork can wait. It’s up to you to decide what to do next, we’re just here to support you no matter what. If you want, I know someone you can see and talk to professionally about what happened. I’m sure she could write you an excuse for your absences.”

 

Kyungsoo paused as he had to gather his bearings for what Baekhyun would say next.

 

Baekhyun took a second to reply as he twiddled his thumbs thinking over his options.

 

“I would really like that, Soo,” The blonde sheepishly smiled, “I think I need to hash it all out professionally for my own sake, but I appreciate you guys hearing me out as friends. I’m really thankful for you two and the guys at Alpha Sigma Phi for defending me against those assholes.”

 

“No one is going to mess with you ever again,” Jongin added with a reassuring tone, “Chanyeol won’t allow it, and neither will I or any of the other Alpha Sig brothers.”

 

Baekhyun let out a lighthearted laugh, happy to know that there were so many people willing to defend not only his honor against the vicious gossip mongers at school but also his overall wellbeing.

 

* * *

 

“I think that went pretty well,” Jongin said with a calm tone as he took Kyungsoo’s hand into his own as they drove down the highway.

 

“I agree,” Kyungsoo replied, still a bit wary of the whole situation.

 

“You sound a bit skeptical,” Jongin noted as he tightened his grip on the omega’s warm hand.

 

“Still worried about Baekhyun, that’s all. All of that was so scary just as a witness but to be the person in the situation...well, I can’t even imagine how he feels about it all.”

 

Jongin took a deep breath as he thought over the situation, “Well, all we can do is to be there for him, make sure he’s comfortable while giving him the support he needs.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, “I agree.”

 

Jongin turned to offer his boyfriend a small smile as he took an exit off the freeway.

 

“Wanna sleep over tonight?” Jongin asked.

 

Kyungsoo hummed, obviously pleased with the idea of cuddling with Jongin in bed, but not too thrilled with going back to the frat house.

 

“Hmm, how about you sleep over at mine? Although, you’d probably have to stop home first because I don’t think any of my stuff will fit you.”

 

Jongin gasped, “Are you calling me fat?”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “No, you idiot. Our body proportions are not compatible at all.”

 

The alpha smirked, “Not compatible, huh?”

 

“God,” Kyungsoo shot out, already aware of Jongin’s sense of humor and could feel some type of sexual joke on the tip of his lips, “Please keep your dirty thoughts to yourself.”

 

“Damn, what a joy kill you are.” Jongin teased as he chuckled.

 

“I do think you’re right though,” he added. “Let me stop by the house real quick, grab my shit, then we can go to your place.”

 

“Deal,” Kyungsoo replied with a toothy grin.

 

It took another five minutes for Jongin to pull onto the curbside of the Alpha Sigma Phi house, and with the keys still in the engine, he quickly jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

 

Five seconds after Jongin entered the house, the driver’s side of the door opened and a figure slipped into the seat.

 

“Suho!” Kyungsoo said with surprise as he tried to distance himself from the alpha.

 

“Surprised?” Suho said cooly as he wore a smug face.

 

“Uh, yeah a bit,” Kyungsoo said with an uncomfortable tone, “What brings you here?”

 

“Walking back from swim practice but saw that Jongin’s car was still running. I was pretty surprised myself when I saw you inside. Did he abandon you?”

 

Suho placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh. He smiled, though the expression sent weird chills down the omega’s spine.

 

“Please don’t,” Kyungsoo shifted away only to feel Suho’s grip tighten.

 

“Kyungsoo, everything's cool, yeah?”

 

There was an ominous glint in the Alpha’s eyes.

 

“I’m not sure what your motives are, but, what you said that night...I don’t think it is approp-”

 

“Let’s not talk about that, okay?” Suho smiled calmly as he loosened his grip, now rubbing Kyungsoo’s leg fondly as he eyed the omega’s lips. Suho chuckled as his gaze gradually shifted to Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

“Something you should know about me is that I really, really hate losing. Especially to people who are inferior to me, my brother included,” he huffed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as if he were getting agitated, “So, imagine me finding out the boy I’ve wanted for a year finally transfers to the school I attend but falls for my idiot brother instead of me..?”

 

Kyungsoo remained silent but his breathing became heavier.

 

“As you can imagine, I wasn’t very happy,” he grinned. “Don’t you think you’re kind of leading him on a bit?”

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head, unsure of what he meant. “Leading him on..?”

 

“Oh, come on, Kyungsoo,” Suho scoffed, “You’re way smarter and more refined than Jongin can ever be. You need to be with someone who matches your incredible talents and intellect.”

 

Suho continued to stroke Kyungsoo’s leg fondly as he closed the gap between them. “You need someone who compliments you, Kyungsoo, You honestly think Jongin is a suitable match for you? Really?”

 

Kyungsoo backed away, but to no avail as his back hit the car door.

 

“I don’t think that at all. I find Jongin to be incredibly handsome, intelligent, and quite charming,” Kyungsoo replied defensively, his tone firm on his feelings for Jongin.

 

Suho shook his head as small ‘tsks’ were released from his lips. “You’re lying to yourself and you know it.”

 

“But I’m not,” Kyungsoo bit back, “I like Jongin and I’m excited to get to know him better. Your actions are extremely inappropriate and I’d like it if you’d stop playing games with me and treat me regularly from now on.”

 

“Excuse me?” Suho’s tone was slightly offended yet calm.

 

“Your recent interactions with me have made me feel a bit uncomfortable, and I won’t tell Jongin for the sake of your relationship with him. But this stops now.” Kyungsoo replied with a stern unapologetic tone that took Suho by surprise.

 

They sat in silence for a few seconds as Suho stared out of the window as he looked contemplative and emotionless.

 

It was an uncomfortable silence that ended as quickly as it started and without another word, Suho exited the car. Kyungsoo waited for Jongin to return to him as he vowed to himself not to utter a single word to his boyfriend about the exchange with Suho. Kyungsoo hoped that keeping his promise to Suho would force the latter to respect Kyungsoo’s words and stop from any future advances.

 

* * *

 

“When I was nine, I fell off a horse and nearly broke my back,” Jongin muttered as Kyungsoo nuzzled his face on the alpha’s chest, taking in the strong bourbon scent he loved so much, “Luckily for me I just busted my ass, but because of that I really hate horseback riding.”

 

“So you’ll never do it again?” Kyungsoo asked quizzically.

 

“Never,” Jongin huffed out, “No amount of money is enough to get me back on one.”

 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo murmured, “How about one million?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Thee million?”

 

“Nope!”

 

“10 million?”

 

“I said that I can’t be bought, didn’t I..?” Jongin looked down at his bright-faced omega as he lovingly squeezed his full cheeks.

 

“Hey!” Kyungsoo swatted the alpha’s hand away, “You’ll give me pimples from your hand oils.”

 

Jongin scoffed, “Does that apply to my cum as well? You seem to enjoy it when I shoot on that pretty little face of yours.”

 

“Jesus,” Kyungsoo moaned with an annoyed tone, “You always have to shoot back with something vulgar, don’t you?”

 

“It’s such a lovable witty charm of mine, isn’t it? You already hinted that you think I’m funny so don’t try acting like you hate it now.” Jongin smirked as he planted a kiss on the omega’s forehead.

 

Kyungsoo hooked his leg over Jongin’s waist as he hummed from the kiss, “I’ve always thought you were funny, dork.”

 

“Aha!” Jongin yelled, “Then how come all the pushback?”

 

“Should I tell you the truth or just give you the run around like I usually do?” Kyungsoo teased as Jongin whined with resistance.

 

“Fine, fine you big ole’ alpha baby,” Kyungsoo replied with a smile. “I knew I liked you the moment I could smell you.”

 

“You too?!” Jongin asked with a surprised tone.

 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked up to see Jongin’s eyes a bit wide.

 

“Well, I’ve hinted about this, but, one of the reasons I’ve slept around a lot in the past is because I’ve never really...felt anything from it.”

 

“...I’m not sure if I follow,” Kyungsoo muttered with confusion.

 

“For an alpha, you’re supposed to feel this instinctual impulse that gets you to meet omegas to either pass your genes, or nowadays, find and omega you like get into a relationship and then eventually marry them or whatever,” Jongin paused as he took a deep breath before continuing, “But I never felt that. No matter how many heats I’ve smelled or omegas I’ve met. Nothing ever worked and I thought I was broken.”

 

Kyungsoo listened intently as a lot of Jongin’s story was starting to make sense in the overall picture.

 

“But, the moment I smelled your heat something changed. I finally felt something, the impulse to find the source of that smell and it gnawed at me from the inside and it drove me so fucking crazy I couldn’t even think straight...but then when I finally found you and my eyes focused on you on the floor with Sehun, everything kind of clicked into place and I got defensive and overprotective and I kind of snapped.”

 

Jongin huffed as he tightened his grip on Kyungsoo, resting his chin on the omega’s head as he stroked Kyungsoo’s soft arms.

 

“And then when I finally got you to myself, I wanted to serve you, to make you feel better from the pain of the heat and to give you everything you asked for or wanted of me. It was the first time anyone has made me feel like that. And after our first encounter, I knew you were special and that we were maybe somehow destined to be together.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Is that why you asked me out so soon then?”

 

Jongin sighed. “Don’t make fun of me for being sappy, but yeah. I mean, I’m a pretty dominant person, so, when I want something I have to have it, especially when I’m physically and mentally pulled to you.”

 

Kyungsoo thought back to his dreams; obviously, it all meant something.

 

The fact that Jongin never experienced normal alpha sexual traits and had a rut for the first time with Kyungsoo obviously mirrored Kyungsoo’s inability to ever experience a heat and then, of course, his dreams.

 

“So, what do you think it is, like, fate or something?” Kyungsoo tried not being too obvious.

 

“Hmm, maybe? I mean, you’d never experienced a heat until that night, right? That’s not exactly normal. Maybe we activated each other or something?” Jongin added with a suspicious tone.

 

“I will say that I do feel connected to you. I could feel it deep inside of myself but I think I fought because, well, for starters it’s fun to see you not get what you want, but also because I think I was a bit afraid of my sudden feelings.” Kyungsoo admitted with a small grin on his face.

 

“How do you think I feel?” Jongin snorted. “I went from being the biggest player on this campus to tying myself down in the blink of an eye all after one little night.” Jongin replied with an exasperated tone.

 

“Hm, you sound like you miss that lifestyle and title,” Kyungsoo teased as he playfully bit Jongin’s pec.

 

“Hey!” Jongin flinched from the playful bite as Kyungsoo giggled in response to the whiney alpha, “No, not at all. I’ve been waiting for you, kid. I could care less about all that other stuff. I finally feel something now because of you. Do you think I’d give you up to go back to having meaningless lays?” Jongin’s tone was serious.

 

“That makes me happy then,” Kyungsoo hummed as he relaxed into Jongin’s embrace.

 

“I’m glad,” Jongin smiled, tightening his grip as he nuzzled his face into Kyungsoo’s disheveled hair, “Besides, who needs random hookups when I already have such an eager little omega who craves my-”

 

“OKAY,” Kyungsoo yelled, “I get it, spare me with the visuals.”

 

“Kill joy,” Jongin shot back.

 

“Hey, instead of talking why don’t you do something about it?” Kyungsoo asked with a dangerous tone.

 

“Ahh,” Jongin’s lips curled into a wicked smile, “You do owe me multiple rounds if my memory serves me right.”

 

“Well then?” Kyungsoo shot back, “What are we waiting for?”


	7. Sink or Swim?

**(BETA) - KIM :**   **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimclementss) | [A03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forylisse)**

* * *

 

 

Jongin busted through the front door of the Alpha Sigma Phi house, lacrosse bag in hand as he wiped the sweat from his brow that was produced after a hard afternoon of practice.

 

The alpha made his way to the kitchen, setting his bag down as he immediately washed his hands and began making himself a quick afternoon snack.

 

“How was practice?” Suho’s airy voice filled the room as the older alpha sauntered into the kitchen, book in hand.

 

“Rough,” Jongin replied curtly as he started gathering ingredients to make a sandwich.

 

“Maybe if you didn’t skip practice so much it would be easier for you,” Suho taunted, his eyes still glued to the book.

 

“Please don’t lecture me, okay?” Jongin’s tone annoyed and defeated. “I’m not in the mood to deal with your crap today, Junmyeon.”

 

“Ah, you must really be having a shit day if you called me Junmyeon.” The older alpha teased, as he sat down at the bar opposite of where Jongin stood.

 

“Yeah, I am, and I don’t need your uppity attitude all up in my face when I’m trying to fucking feed myself. Why don’t you go bother one of the other brothers in the house and leave me alone to eat in peace?” Jongin bit back, unafraid to speak candidly and aggressively.

 

“Ouch,” Suho teased as he looked up from his book, his eyes the only part of his face visible. “Trouble in paradise, maybe?”

 

Jongin didn’t flinch, but the comment definitely caught him a bit off guard, but hiding things from Suho was relatively easy for him to do.

 

He knew that lying’s obviously bad but Suho is such a goddamn snoop that it left Jongin no other choice but to lie in order to have a little privacy.

 

The last thing Jongin wanted was for Suho to be all over Kyungsoo and give his new boyfriend the third degree and possibly even disapprove of him and somehow make their new relationship hell.

 

Suho had this type of itch to always know anything and everything. He wasn’t sure if it was his genius complex or if he was just nosy, but for Jongin’s own peace of mind he had to lie in order to not get driven up the wall by his overbearing older brother.

 

“That’s a strange comment, care to explain?” Jongin shot back in an attempt to throw Suho off.

 

“Well, don’t think I’d forget so easily about that omega that you had gotten into some trouble with the first week of school,” Suho replied with a cocky tone. “People are still talking, you know? They say you’re head over heels and that that omega totally has you on a leash now...is that true?”

 

Jongin already knows this game, Suho loved to bait in order to watch for any type of slip up or hesitant body language.

 

Jongin reckons that if his older brother didn’t have to take over the family business that he would definitely make one hell of a detective.

 

“You shouldn’t listen to everything you hear, Suho,” Jongin deflected, not giving his brother an inch. “That stuff isn’t good for your brain, I thought someone like you would be above idle gossip.”

 

“Oh, don’t get all defensive, Jongin,” Suho replied with a fake tone. “Can’t I just ask about my younger brother’s life without all the attitude and secrecy?”

 

“No,” Jongin replied flatly as he took a bite of his sandwich, his face unamused. “Sometimes I think you’re not as smart as you think you are, you don’t think I know what game you’re playing?”

 

“Enlighten me,” Suho replied with a condescending tone.

 

Jongin huffed as he rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t have to. You already know what you’re doing. And I told you once and I’ll tell you again; whoever I fuck is none of your goddamn business and I don’t have to share every aspect of my life with you.”

 

Suho placed the book on his lap as a forced frown spread across his face. “Jongin, that’s not very nice. I’m just watching out for my baby brother, is that a crime?”

 

“Bullshit,” Jongin bit back. “You know, sometimes you show signs of being a total sociopath and I fear for my own life when I’m too close to you.”

 

“Wow,” Suho whistled to himself as he looked away. “Really rolling out with the big punches today, huh? Got any more hidden feelings you need to get off your chest, big guy?”

 

Jongin snickered as he took another bite of his sandwich, turning his back to Suho in an attempt to ignore him altogether.

 

Suho’s lips curled up into a wicked little smile. “So I can assume then that you’ll be attending the formal this Saturday alone, right? No date at all then?”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to that shit,” he replied before taking another bite of his sandwich.

 

“I don’t think that will be possible, Jongin,” Suho stated in a whimsical tone. “Mom and dad will be attending so you have an obligation to attend. Plus, you know how important nights like these are for the family and your own future connections, they simply won’t allow you to cancel last minute,” The older omega sighed as he continued with an indifferent tone. “Our parents are also wondering who this mysterious omega is too, but I guess that was just another one of your meaningless lays, right?”

 

“God, don’t you have a fucking off switch?” Jongin yelled out as he turned to face Suho who was wearing a devilish grin.

 

“Thankfully I don’t,” Suho teased. “So you will be going then, correct?”

 

“Yes,” Jongin replied with an annoyed tone.

 

“Great.” The word sauntered out of Suho’s lips as he picked the book back up from his lap, his eyes now on the pages.

 

“And you’ll be dateless too, correct?” The older alpha looked up, staring straight into his younger brother’s eyes with intensity and control.

 

Jongin wasn’t about to falter and give Suho any more reason to pry. “Yes, I’m going alone.” He bit out.

 

Suho’s eyebrows shot up as he pouted in approval. “Well then, I guess all that talk was just rumored after all. Considering that if you did, in fact, have a significant other then you would want them there with you on that night but considering that that person doesn’t exist then I suppose you should attend dateless.”

 

Jongin scrunched his face in distaste from Suho’s strange behavior, unsure of what type of game he was playing and not really sure why he was acting stranger than his usual self.

 

All Jongin wanted was for Suho to shut the hell up and let him eat his goddamn sandwich in peace.

 

The older alpha wasn’t going to let up on the grilling unless he got some type of answers out of his younger brother.

 

Considering Jongin usually lies in situations similar to this one, what’s one more lie to satisfy Suho, or rather, to shut him up?

 

“Yeah, I’m not seeing anyone right now. And that omega you heard about..? Just another lay so please stop grilling me on that bitch because you know I’d never get attached to such an easy omega like that, come on.” Jongin replied, playing the part of the douchey frat guy he was so used to in an attempt to make his words believable to finally get Suho off his fucking back.

 

Suho nodded his head slowly, his book hiding a sinister smile as he looked up to his younger brother through his lashes. “Perfect.”  


 

* * *

 

 

“He asked you out?!” Kyungsoo shouted ecstatically as he slapped Baekhyun’s arm with excitement.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun replied with a wide grin, “It’s for the formal that’s happening this Saturday.”

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head. “Formal? What formal?”

 

The blonde took a quick sip of his chocolate milk before continuing. “Well, every fall semester the fraternities and sororities have a welcome back formal to kick off the new year...but in style.”

 

“Wait, are you sure you’re ready for that?” Kyungsoo asked with concern laced in his words.

 

The blonde nodded confidently. “Chanyeol worked his magic, pulled a few strings and with enough witnesses’ testimonies he was able to get the charter suspended for the rest of the year so they aren’t allowed to go.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide, “What?! Baek, that’s amazing!”

 

“Right?!” The blonde joined in on the high energy and wide smile that Kyungsoo was now displaying, “But, Chanyeol didn’t do it alone, Jongin totally helped so I definitely have to thank him the next time I see him.”

 

“Don’t sweat it, I’ll make sure to bring him around so you two can celebrate together,” Kyungsoo replied happily.

 

“Well,l I’m sure I’ll see you two this Saturday at the formal, right?” Baekhyun asked with bright eyes.

 

“Hm, he hasn’t brought it up yet…” Kyungsoo muttered a bit confused considering it was already Wednesday and the formal was only a few days away.

 

“Ah, well I’m sure he’ll ask you or even do a cute proposal to be your date or something.” The blonde added with a reassuring tone.

 

“People do that here?” Kyungsoo replied with a flat tone, “Isn’t that a bit much for one little dance?”

 

“Yeah, but you know, strat culture can be a little extra with stuff like that.” Baekhyun laughed as he elbowed Kyungsoo playfully.

 

“So, how have you been since you’ve been back? Not too bad, is it?” Kyungsoo asked with a supportive tone.

 

“Nah,” The blonde replied reassuringly, “Just a few stares here and there but nothing too serious, plus, Chanyeol told me him and some of the other Alpha Sigma Phi brothers made an example of some of the people spreading rumors so I think everyone’s just trying to lie low and not get yelled at.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded with approval, “That’s fair, definitely glad to see them protecting your dignity and name while you were away.”

 

“Also, I called Dr. Haley...but she’s a drug rehabilitation counselor...?” The blonde mentioned with a weary tone.

 

“Ah, yeah. But don’t worry! That’s her main focus, but she’s a psychiatrist so she works with any and all types of people and cases. I know her personally so I can definitely vouch for her work ethic and skills.”

 

“Oh, okay. How do you know her then? You didn’t use to have a secret drug problem, did you?” Baekhyun teased as Kyungsoo smiled through the uncomfortable joke.

 

“Me?” He shot back with an exacerbated tone, “No, nonsense, Dr. Haley is a family friend of mine. I’ve known here since I was a kid.”

 

Baekhyun nodded with the clarification. “Gotcha, just jokes.”

 

“Your sense of humor seems to be back in working order. Definitely looks like you’re feeling better, Baek.” Kyungsoo mentioned as he eyed his cheeky friend.

 

“Thanks, I feel like I’m doing better emotionally and mentally. Talking with you, Jongin and Chanyeol really made me feel safe and like I had good people surrounding me. All of my anxieties and fears kind of calmed since then and although sometimes I do get some nagging thoughts here and there, it’s not as bad as before.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled, happy to know that the big ball of happy energy that is Baekhyun was seemingly back to normal and radiant self.

 

“You’re pretty resilient, Baekhyun. I’m really happy for you.”

 

The two omegas shared a sincere smile as they walked through the halls of the main building on campus.

 

Baekhyun had started talking more about the formal to which Kyungsoo listened intently to the plans Chanyeol had made for the two the night of the event.

 

However, Kyungsoo was startled by the sight of Suho just across the main lounge area as the alpha talked with two other students.

 

Without any hesitation, Kyungsoo quickly gripped onto Baekhyun’s scrawny arm pulling the blonde omega towards him in an attempt to hide under his body as the pair quickly sped walked away from the area Suho was in.

 

“Jesus, what was that about??” Baekhyun yelped as he adjusted his backpack.

 

Kyungsoo remained silent as he looked behind them, scanning the area to make sure that Suho was nowhere in sight.

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun snapped his fingers getting Kyungsoo’s attention quickly before gripping onto his friend's shoulders. “Are you okay??”

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, centering himself as he began walking down the hallway again with Baekhyun right by his side and totally confused.

 

“Hello?? Earth to Kyungsoo??” The blonde called out as he waved his hands in the air dramatically in an attempt to get his friends attention.

 

“It’s not important,” Kyungsoo muttered as he gave Baekhyun a case of serious side eye.

 

“Hm, didn’t seem like nothing. Spill.” Baekhyun shot back relentlessly, determined to get the answer he wanted out of the very stoic Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo pouted, not wanting to put the issue out into existence but considering how much closer he’d gotten to Baekhyun over the past few weeks it would be nice to share this, especially since it’s been weighing on his chest for a while now.

 

“I ran away from Suho," He muttered.

 

Baekhyun cocked his head in confusion. “Suho? Why I thought you two were cool?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Yeah, we were,” he sighed in frustration. “But he’s been acting really strange lately.”

 

“Strange…?” Baekhyun questioned.

 

“I…” Kyungsoo bit back the words as he felt a bit strange to say it aloud. “Well...I think Suho has a thing for me but I’m dating Jongin and he knows that so I feel really weird whenever we interact.”

 

“Oh, I could have told you that,” Baekhyun replied with a matter of fact tone.

 

“What?” Kyungsoo shot his head to see a smug look on the blondes face. “Wait, explain.”

 

Baekhyun hummed as he thought back to the first day Suho had met Kyungsoo at the Skull & Bone Society meeting.

 

“Well, the moment he remembered you his eyes lit up; he totally got excited to see you. And then after the meeting he totally ignored my existence and only focused on you...do I even have to mention that date he took you on?” The blonde cocked a brow at the last statement, nailing the final nail in the coffin that was the hard evidence of Suho’s crush on Kyungsoo.

 

“No,” Kyungsoo scoffed. “That wasn’t a date, it was just a nice gesture…”

 

Baekhyun blinked slowly, his cocked brow still intact as he stared back at Kyungsoo in disbelief.

 

“You’re in denial.” Baekhyun barked out flatly.

 

“Oh, God,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair in an act of being completely distressed. “So what do I do?”

 

The blonde pouted as he tapped his foot, thinking of the sticky situation at hand.

 

“Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of Suho ever being interested in anyone before. Sure he’s had public dates to important events and all of them were always total arm candy, but, I’ve never heard or seen them with him after the fact...” Baekhyun admitted with a puzzled tone.

 

“What, like he’d just use them and then break up with them?”

 

“Well, he’d have to have been in a relationship first. But he’s had so many ‘dates’ I think maybe it was just all for show.”

 

“Hm, Jongin mentioned that Suho is like...incredibly particular and close to being the perfect child. Maybe that has something to do with that..?” Kyungsoo added.

 

“Maybe...and there’s nothing wrong with just having a simple meaningless date either, but...” Baekhyun paused momentarily as he gathered his thoughts. “But it seems a bit off that he’s never had a relationship out of all his years of being here, but then when you suddenly show up he’s making advances even though you’re already dating his brother.”

 

“Maybe he’s too focused on studying and extracurriculars.” Kyungsoo offered as Baekhyun stood thinking over the strange situation.

 

“Possibly? God knows that man is in a shit ton of clubs, societies, and sports on this campus,” The blonde joked as he wrapped his arm around his nervous friend. “Have you mentioned this to Jongin at all?”

 

Kyungsoo groaned as he folded his arms across his chest. “No, I haven’t mentioned it at all.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun yelped. “Why not?”

 

“Gosh, well, It’s just an uncomfortable issue to bring up! What am I supposed to say? _‘Hey, Jongin, I think your older brother is trying to steal me away from you! Should I tell him to fuck off or ask him if he’d be down for a threesome?!’_ ” Kyungsoo shot back sarcastically as Baekhyun laughed at the made-up scenario.

 

“Well, no, that’s not exactly how I’d picture that conversation going down, but, I appreciate the creativity, Soo!” The blonde giggled as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Same, I’m just being facetious,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he scratched his head in frustration. “Realistically, if I tell Jongin the advances Suho has made while we’ve been together that would just start a total shit show against the two, and I don’t want this situation to become like a super bad episode of the Teen Wolf or something.”

 

“Ahh,” Baekhyun scrunched his face, totally able to foresee a nasty fight breaking out between the two brothers. “Maybe you should just keep it to yourself then...but what if Suho tells Jongin first?”

 

Kyungsoo waved his hands. “No, no, I talked to Suho and told him to stop with his advances and that I wouldn’t tell Jongin about any of this if he promised to stop pursuing me and respect my boundaries.”

 

“Do you think you can trust him..?” Baekhyun asked with a hesitant tone.

 

“No clue,” Kyungsoo huffed. “But it’s the only option I have right now.”  


 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, you,” Jongin called out lovingly as he wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist.

 

Kyungsoo had been waiting for Jongin near the science library so the two could study for a quiz coming up for their cell biology course.

 

“You’re late,” Kyungsoo replied with a bitter tone.

 

Jongin frowned, displaying his big brown puppy eyes as a defense mechanism. “I got held up by some of the guys on the lacrosse team, don’t hate me please..?”

 

Kyungsoo hummed as his lips twisted into an uppity pout before leaning into Jongin’s personal space and planting a playful kiss on the alpha’s full lips.

 

“I’ll let it slide, but just this once.” The omega teased as he started walking towards the library with Jongin hot on his tail.

 

Thankfully the library wasn’t crowded and the two were able to get into a comfortable booth.

 

“Oh, I got you this,” Jongin placed one drink onto the table as he had another one for himself in his hand. “Peach iced tea, right?”

 

“My favorite,” Kyungsoo hummed as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. “Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure,” Jongin replied with a toothy smile as the two got comfortable in their seats and proceeded to study their school work.

 

The two were able to hammer through most of the studying, with some light talking and silly banter being thrown between the two here and there.

 

“Sooo,” Kyungsoo whispered as he remained focused on his notes. “Do you have anything planned for this weekend?”

 

Jongin hummed as he began scribbling in his notes. “Mm, nah, nothing really.”

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips in dissatisfaction with Jongin’s answer not lining up with Baekhyun’s recent information.

 

“Hm, really?” Kyungsoo pushed, trying not to give himself away. “Doing anything on Saturday?  Maybe we can hang out?”

 

Jongin placed his pen down as he groaned in frustration. “Er, actually, I have this stupid family thing that I have to go to. It’s for my dad’s job out of town, so I can’t that day,” Jongin turned to look at Kyungsoo dead in the eye as he pouted. “I’m sorry, maybe another time?”

 

Kyungsoo simply nodded, trying not to give himself away but also a bit frustrated and upset that Jongin was lying to him for reasons unknown.

 

If Chanyeol had asked Baekhyun to the formal this Saturday, then why wouldn’t Jongin follow suit and do the same?

 

Kyungsoo sat there for a good couple of minutes as he thought through all of the possible situations and outcomes.

 

Was Jongin just lying and eventually going to ask Kyungsoo to the formal in some sort of extravagant way?

 

Kyungsoo’s lips curled at the thought of it.

 

Would Jongin surprise him with a bouquet of roses surrounded by hundreds of lit candles in front of his apartment?

 

Or maybe go with a more extravagant approach and have a whole firework display that would pop and somehow form the correct words that would ask the question?

 

...Maybe the second option was a bit out of reach, but, Kyungsoo definitely liked the idea of being surprised, so instead of pushing any further, he decided to wait and see what Jongin had planned up his sleeve.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thursday rolls around…

 

No proposal to the formal.

 

But Kyungsoo did get an A+ on that cell biology quiz he’d studied for prior.

 

That’s something.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Friday evening rolls around…

 

Still no proposal.

 

Kyungsoo sat in his apartment as he continued to casually text Jongin back and forth, continuing normal conversation and not tipping off Jongin in the slightest about him knowing about the formal.

 

What was going on?

 

Kyungsoo paced his living room floor as he tried to hash out his thoughts, but to no avail as it only made the omega even more frustrated and confused.

 

Was Jongin just not going to the formal? Was what he had said about going out of town actually true?

 

Kyungsoo sighed as he plopped down on the sofa, closing his eyes as he tried to rest from his raging thoughts.

 

The frustrated omega almost dozed off to sleep if it weren’t for his phone's ringtone that had startled him conscious.

 

“Hello?” Kyungsoo answered groggily as he pressed his iPhone to his ear.

 

“Kyungsoo?” An unfamiliar female voice came through.

 

“Speaking? Who is this?” Kyungsoo asked with suspicion laced in his words.

 

“That’s not important,” The voice whispered once more as the sound of ruffling could also be heard. “Uh, I’m not sure how to say this...but...”

 

“Yes..?” Kyungsoo voice strained as he grew impatient.

 

“Well, uh, I’m here at the Alpha Sigma Phi house at the fitting party...It’s kind of like a pre-party to the formal happening tomorrow but it’s really casual and we’re just hanging out...but…”

 

“Yes, what is it?” Kyungsoo practically yelped as he tried to get the voice to just spit it out.

 

“Jongin is here. He’s your boyfriend, right?” The voice asked in some type of condescending tone before continuing. “Well, I wouldn’t be too quick to call him your boyfriend since he’s here right now cozying up with a sexy sorority girl at the moment, Kim Lemans?” The voice teased. ”Oh, you know Kim Lemans...the one with the huge tits and fat ass?” The voice reveled in their malicious teasing as it laughed at its own vicious comment., “Well if you didn’t get it by now, she’s going to be his date to the formal and If I were you, I’d reconsider the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing. Jongin’s not the boyfriend type, sorry.”

 

Kyungsoo quickly hung up the phone as he threw it on the floor, his breathing heavy and mind reeling from the exchange.

 

He wasn’t sure whether to believe some random stranger’s words or have trust in Jongin, his boyfriend.

 

Kyungsoo’s phone went off a minute later and as the omega reluctantly went to pick up his phone, his eyes locked on pictures that couldn’t have been photoshopped or taken out of context.

 

He had seen Jongin that day wearing that exact same outfit so there could be no mistaking this photo for another time.

 

Jongin had lied to him; he wasn’t sure of the reason but it was a lie nonetheless.

 

Was Jongin embarrassed by him or perhaps didn’t want everyone to know that they were in a relationship?

 

Or maybe this was just all some type of joke where he was the butt of it?

 

Kyungsoo felt played, embarrassed, and like a useless toy that fell into the trap that is Kim Jongin.

 

Maybe the rumors were true and he was just too stupid to believe that Jongin wasn’t actually a shitty person and something better than the gossip he had heard around school.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t much of a crier, but tears flowed from his big doe eyes and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday rolls around and Kyungsoo’s phone is off.

 

The omega refuses to turn it on and instead of moping around his apartment like he did last night, he chooses to go out and swim.

 

Granted, Kyungsoo isn’t much of an athlete but something about submerging yourself in a deep bed of water helped to quell all the raging thoughts wreaking havoc in his mind.

 

The omega stripped off his shirt as he wore cute pale blue trunks that had a small penguin accented on the upper left butt cheek.

 

He stared at the cool blue water as other visitors of the indoor pool were making noise off in the distance or swimming laps in the Olympic sized pool.

 

With one deep breath, Kyungsoo threw himself into the pool where he began to sink, his eyes closed as he felt his body slowly drift down to the bottom of the pool.

 

The pressure from the deep water pressed on his chest and the sensation was threatening yet somehow comforting as he continued to float in the deep, feeling the ripples and waves from the other patrons of the pool that pushed his body further into the deep.

 

Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes to a startling sight; a stranger.

 

Arms wrapped around his body as the stranger began to pull him up, the latter rapidly kicking and pressing his body tightly around Kyungsoo as the two quickly came up to the surface.

 

“Are you okay?!” The man called out as he held onto Kyungsoo tightly as he trotted in the water while supporting the both of them.

 

Kyungsoo coughed as he rubbed the water out of his eyes, finally seeing the figure up close.

 

“S-Sehun..?” Kyungsoo whispered as he coughed again, the chlorine irritating his throat. “I was doing fine, I didn’t need your help.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” The lifeguard bit back, “You do realize you jumped into the deep zone, right?...That’s thirteen feet deep, Kyungsoo.”

 

The omega tried to play it off, nodding cooly as Sehun stared back with an unamused look.

 

“You sank all the way to the bottom, you weren’t going to come back up from that without drowning,” Sehun added as he narrowed in on Kyungsoo’s face, his expression suspicious. “You weren’t trying to drown yourself, right?”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo laughed. “No, of course not, I...I just didn’t read the dumb sign, it’s my fault.”

 

Sehun shook his head in disbelief. “You are something else, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo joined in with a small laugh. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Sehun shrugged his wide shoulders. “Every time I seem to bump into you, you’re either in distress or being stolen away from me by Jongin.”

 

“Ah, yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Kyungsoo replied with a dry tone. “You probably think I’m a mess, huh?”

 

Sehun shook his head as his lips formed into a cute pout. “Nah, I don’t think that at all, quite the opposite actually.”

 

Kyungsoo grinned. “Oh yeah? Care to explain?”

 

“Hm, well...I keep bumping into you like this. Always in weird situations, it’s all kind of funny at this point, you know?” Sehun admitted with a toothy grin. “Plus, you’re just a cute person even though you’re kind of accident prone.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a laugh as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I guess you do have a good point there, Sehun.”

 

“You remembered my name.” The alpha said in a bashful tone.

 

Kyungsoo grinned. “Well, yeah. You know mine too.”

 

Sehun scoffed. “Uh, yeah I just wasn’t sure you really remembered me since all of our meetings have been really fleeting with no type of depth to it.”

 

“Well, I’d say this meeting has a lot of...depth.”

 

“Did you just make a pool pun?” Sehun scrunched his face in second-hand embarrassment as Kyungsoo covered his face from his own embarrassment.

 

“Let’s forget I said that I’ve had a really shitty 24 hours so I’m not exactly in the right mindset at the moment,” Kyungsoo admitted, defeat heavy in his voice.

 

“Something wrong?” Sehun asked politely.

 

“Life wouldn’t be life without the highs and the lows, right?” Kyungsoo asked sarcastically.

 

“Gotta have some bad to appreciate the good,” Sehun added optimistically as he cocked a supportive smile.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, resting his arms on Sehun’s shoulder for support as his legs began to tire from treading water.

 

Sehun pulled Kyungsoo in closer naturally, their faces coming close together stopping just inches away from one another as their eyes met.

 

Kyungsoo never really noticed just how pretty Sehun’s eyes are. The warm brown and the chic shape of his eyes were a bit cold that gave off an enticing yet mysterious vibe

 

“I should probably get you out of the pool now,” Sehun replied, eyes still locked with Kyungsoo’s as the omega simply nodded, quickly breaking the eye contact seconds later.

 

As the two quickly made it out of the pool, Kyungsoo turned to steal a look of Sehun’s body, which was incredible.

 

You could tell he was a strong swimmer by his lean muscular body, wide shoulders and strong arms fully on display for Kyungsoo to gawk out secretly.

 

“Uh, thanks for helping me, Sehun,” Kyungsoo awkwardly swayed as he ran a free hand through his wet hair, “I think you were right, I think I would have drowned if you didn’t come and get me. I didn’t realize it was that deep when I jumped in.”

 

Sehun shrugged cooly, “Don’t worry about it, that was probably the most exciting thing to happen in weeks. No one ever needs a lifeguard here, you made my job fun today.”

 

Kyungsoo’s lips formed a thin line as he tried to fight a giddy smile. “Glad to provide you with some rescuing exercise then. Important to stay sharp.”

 

“For sure.” Sehun shot back playfully before the air between the two grew silent and a bit awkward.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll get going now. I think I embarrassed myself enough for one day.” The omega stated dryly as he made his way towards his belongings that sat on the bleachers.

 

Sehun coughed awkwardly as he called out. “Uh, shouldn't you be getting ready for the formal tonight?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed as he started patting himself dry. “Uh, no.”

 

Sehun’s face scrunched in confusion as he slowly made his way over. “What? How come? Shouldn’t you be going with Jongin?”

 

The omega tried his best to hold it together as he put on a fake smile that was obviously bullshit. “No, uh...Jongin and I…” he paused, totally unsure what to say.

 

“He fucked up, didn’t he?” Sehun replied in a sympathetic tone.

 

Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he slowly nodded yes to the question.

 

Sehun took a deep breath. “I know how it feels to be left behind...or being second or even third best,” The alpha admitted with a solemn tone. “I know I can’t help you, but...I get out In twenty more minutes and if you want, maybe we could go out and get dinner or something..?”

 

Kyungsoo looked up to meet eyes with Sehun, which totally threw off the alpha as he began to stammer in his proposal.

 

“Uh, but you totally don’t have to...I-I just thought, well, because I was going to go to the formal but I’d rather just hang out with you if...well if you’d like that? As friends...just friends.”

 

Kyungsoo quietly laughed. “Are you always this nervous when you ask someone out?”

 

“Usually,” Sehun breathed out. “Alcohol helps, which is why every time we’ve met I’ve come off as a total douchebag.”

 

“We all act a little wild when we’re drunk, don’t apologize,” Kyungsoo added empathetically.

 

“Thanks.” Sehun smiled bashfully.

 

“Wait, don’t you have a date for the formal tonight?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Sehun shook his head. “Didn’t have time to ask anyone, been too busy working here at the pool and then with swim practice and studying I never got the time to.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, taking a deep breath as a very, very bad idea popped into his head.

 

The omega’s lips curled into a smug smile as he eyed Sehun up and down imagining him in a fitted black suit.

 

“Well, you could ask me..?”


	8. Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a looooooooot of stuff goes down and we learn about juicy family drama!  
> hope you like it!  
> ;)

Kyungsoo turned on his phone to many messages and missed calls from Jongin.

 

Many of the messages being worried and asking where he was or what he was doing.

 

“Good,” Kyungsoo hissed as he dismissed the notifications.

 

Kyungsoo was now back at home as he finished up the final touches of his outfit.

 

He decided to wear a pale grey-blue double-breasted blazer, matching slacks with a white formal shirt underneath and a full black bowtie to match his black dress shoes.

 

It was a simple look, perfect for the season and a light color choice to grab the attention of others, which was one of his main goals for the night.

 

Although he felt a pang of guilt as he got ready for the night's festivities.

 

Sehun was incredibly sweet and a very good looking man. Kyungsoo definitely felt attracted to him...but he just wasn’t Jongin.

 

The last things Kyungsoo wanted to do was to lead Sehun on when all Kyungsoo felt was just shallow attraction and lust for Sehun’s looks.

 

Kyungsoo knew that the only reason he had suggested for Sehun to ask him to the formal was to gain access in order to see Jongin and this girl for himself in order to verify the infidelity and catch Jongin in his lie.

 

He needed answers, and Sehun was the perfect person to help him get those answers; and who knows...? If, in fact, Jongin did cheat, he wouldn’t mind shaking it up with Sehun for the night, it would definitely make for good revenge.

 

There had also been rumors around school involving Sehun’s dick size and Kyungsoo was a bit curious to see if those rumors had any truth to them.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head at the thought, he didn’t want to jump to conclusions because he did really like Jongin and hoped this was just some type of misunderstanding of some kind.

 

A text notification rang through his room as he went to go read the message.

 

“Outside!” The message read from Sehun.

 

Kyungsoo quickly checked the mirror one last time, making sure everything looked perfect.

 

After one deep breath, he grabbed his phone, keys, wallet and was out the door to quite the sight.

 

Sehun was already waiting outside, leaning up cooly against his all-black Jaguar XJ.

 

The sight looked like something out of a magazine as Sehun wore a black velvet blazer with black slacks and shoes to match as well as a white long sleeve dress shirt and a black velvet tie.

 

It kind of threw Kyungsoo for a loop.

 

Maybe it was just the really nice suit and car but Sehun looked incredibly sexy and Kyungsoo wasn’t too sure how to handle it since it came like a sucker punch.

 

“Hey,” Sehun waved innocently as he wore a small smile.

 

Kyungsoo smiled back as he walked over to the tall alpha, invading Sehun’s space as he looked up to meet eyes with him.

 

“You look handsome, Kyungsoo,” Sehun complimented as he eyed the omega fondly.

 

“Have you seen yourself?” Kyungsoo shot back with a flush fully visible on his face.

 

Sehun took a deep breath as he started to chuckle to himself.

 

Kyungsoo eyed him suspiciously, “What is it?”

 

Sehun hummed as he looked down at his feet bashfully, “Do you...do you mind if I try something really quick?”

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head as Sehun looked up once more looking more composed and cool.

 

“Sure, I guess,” Kyungsoo replied with a laugh in his words, a bit unsure of what the alpha was up to.

 

“Ok, just close your eyes for a second…”

 

Kyungsoo reluctantly closed his eyes as he felt Sehun’s hands rest at his waist pulling Kyungsoo closer to him as their hips touched.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now but never had the chance to…”

 

Kyungsoo quickly opened his eyes to the sight of Sehun leaning into his personal space, planting a kiss and feeling the alpha gently working his plush lips around his own.

 

He hated to admit it, but the kiss was actually nice, gentle and of course, the alpha’s lips were incredibly soft and tasted of spearmint.

 

Kyungsoo slowly took a step back trying to break the kiss but to no avail as Sehun’s movements became more eager as he began to work his tongue into the mix.

 

The omega rested his hands on Sehun’s defined chest as he tried not to get sucked into the pleasure.

 

This wasn’t a part of the plan and now Kyungsoo had just done something very, very wrong.

 

Kyungsoo pushed onto Sehun’s chest once more, breaking the kiss successfully as he tried to play off his awkward interaction with a smile.

 

“Er, I’m sorry,” Sehun whispered as he licked his lips.

 

“No, don’t worry about it,” Kyungsoo replied awkwardly, too embarrassed to meet eyes with Sehun, “We should...uh, we should get going, yeah?”

 

Sehun huffed as he patted Kyungsoo’s hips playfully, “Right, we should.”

 

The alpha quickly made his way to the passenger door, opening up the car to allow Kyungsoo to slide in.

 

“After you,” Sehun said playfully as Kyungsoo slid into the vehicle.

 

The ride there was filled with casual small talk, Kyungsoo couldn’t really think straight after kissing Sehun.

 

It wasn’t that he really enjoyed it or anything, it was just a normal kiss that good, but, the fact that it wasn’t Jongin was the problem.

 

Kyungsoo felt like he had cheated himself after Sehun had planted an unwarranted kiss on his lips.

 

The guilt he was feeling was nagging at him, it was his own fault for leading Sehun on like that so the only person he had to really blame was himself.

  


* * *

 

 

 **Friday 6:00 PM** **  
** **1 day until formal**

 

“Jongin!” Suho yelled as the alpha was up in his room studying.

 

He groaned at his brother's call. The last thing he wanted to do was speak with Suho after having to deal with his shit a few days prior.

 

Jongin reluctantly picked himself up off his bed to go down to see what his older brother wanted.

 

‘What,” Jongin shot out from the stairs as he rolled his eyes waiting for a response.

 

“Come down here, Jongin,” There was that uppity tone in his brother's voice that he hated so much, “We have some important guests that would like to see you.”

 

Jongin huffed as he walked down the stairs and into the foyer as his brother and parents came into view.

 

“Oh, mom and dad!” Jongin said with surprise as he greeted them fondly.

 

“Aww, Jongin, you look very good and so tan! I hope the boys aren’t being too rough with you out on the field,” Mrs. Kim cooed.

 

“Thanks, mom, don’t worry I’m tough I can handle them,” Jongin replied with a toothy grin.

 

“That’s my boy,” Mr. Kim pats Jongin on the back fondly as they embrace in a hug, “Can’t wait for the first game, bud. Tell us when it’ll be so we can come out!”

 

“I’ll email you the schedule, I should have done that sooner.” Jongin’s tone a bit guilty for pushing that off.

 

“No, no,” Mrs. Jongin interrupts, “Finding a date for tomorrows formal is what you should have done sooner!”

 

Jongin pursed his lips as his mother began to tear into him.

 

“Do you know how much of a shock I was in when Junmyeon called to tell me that you had no date! No son of mine will be dateless to such an event!” Se continued as her voice was stern yet loving, “And you know how important this is to our family and our reputation with the other dignified families being there.”

 

“Yes mom,” Jongin replied with a flat tone as he just listened to the lecture.

 

“It was so difficult for me to pull strings considering every girl from a credible family is already taken, so I had to dig quite deep to find you one, but, she’s a suitable match no doubt!”

 

“Wait, what?” Jongin asked with disbelief in his voice.

 

“Well don’t act so shocked,” Mrs. Kim replied with an airy tone, “You had all the time in the world to find a date and since you couldn’t I stepped in and found one for you.”

 

“Come on, don’t you think that's a bit much? I’m not a child anymore, mom.” Jongin whined as he eyed his father for support.

 

“Now son, you know how important this event is. You can’t just arrive dateless! You should thank Junmyeon and your mother for working very hard to find you a suitable date for the night!” Mr. Kim said with a stern no-nonsense tone.

 

“Well, who is it?” Jongin asked with attitude.

 

“Kim Lements,” Suho stated with an amused tone.

 

“What? That girl who works the register at CVS?” Jongin’s voice in disbelief.

 

“Oh, shush, her parents are just punishing her after pretending to study abroad in Europe for a semester only to find out she had not gone to a single class and instead shopped and partied for the entire time.” Mrs. Kim scoffed.

 

“Gosh, sounds like you two tried really hard to find me a suitable date.” Jongin’s tone sarcastic and low.

 

“Don’t act so high and mighty, Kim Jongin,” Mrs. Kim bit back, “It was either her or that wretched Ashton Marshall girl and unless you want to hear all about her parent's hideous potato farm all night I would stop complaining.”

 

Jongin eyed Suho viciously knowing very well that this was all his doing.

 

“Now go get dressed! We have to go to the mall to pick out an outfit for you for the cocktail party tonight and then a suit for the event tomorrow! No son of mine is going to be caught dead in last seasons fashions.” Mrs. Kim ordered the young alpha reluctantly got up to go to his room to prepare for the day of errands with his parents.

  


* * *

 

 

“Here we are,” Sehun murmured as the car pulled up to the entrance of the hall.

 

Guests arrived in their luxury vehicles as they stepped out dressed to the nines wearing top designers and looking flawless.

 

Sehun quickly got out of the car as he talked to the valet, making his way over to Kyungsoo’s side shortly after as he opened the door for the wide-eyed omega.

 

“Need a hand?” Sehun asked cutely as he extended his hand for Kyungsoo to accept.

 

He grinned as he accepted Sehun’s support, stepping out of the car only to trip on his own two feet, falling straight into the alpha’s arms like some cheesy cliche out of an early 2000’s romcom.

 

“You alright?” Sehun asked with concern as his arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s small waist, helping the omega find his balance again.

 

Kyungsoo laughed in embarrassment, “Just a clumsy idiot, don’t mind me.”

 

Sehun chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist as they began walking into the building.

 

The decorations and venue were extravagant, the event oozed with opulence and money as the guests chatted and shared small talk about uppity things like business, stocks, investments and their children’s future plans and endeavors.

 

Kyungsoo hated to admit it, but he was scanning the room for one particular alpha who had dark hair, sun-kissed skin and bright full lips.

 

“These events are always so boring,” Sehun sighed as he gripped Kyungsoo’s side fondly.

 

“Do you usually have to go to parties like this?” Kyungsoo asked half mindedly as he continued to scan the room.

 

“Ever since I was able to walk and talk proper sentences,” Shun admitted, “My dad always gets pulled to these things and they’re really important for business relationships and stuff.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Kyungsoo replied paying a little more attention to Sehun this time.

 

“Just the same mindless chatter and conversation between old men and women,” Sehun laughed as he waved his hand, flagging down a waiter who was carrying around a tray of champagne glasses.

 

“Care for some champagne?” Sehun asked as he reached for two glasses.

 

“Sure, thank you, Sehun.” Kyungsoo took the glass into his hand, clinking his glass with Sehun’s.

 

“Cheers,” Sehun murmured as the two took a small sip.

 

“Mmm,” Kyungsoo hummed at the taste.

 

“You like it?” Sehun asked with a small grin.

 

“Yeah, tastes like raspberries,” Kyungsoo smiled as he took another sip.

 

“Sehun!” A voice called out as an older man and women came into view.

 

“Mom, dad!” Sehun called out with excitement as he greeted them.

 

“You look so dapper tonight, honey!” Mrs. Oh complimented her son lovingly as she adjusted the alpha’s tie and blazer.

 

“Thanks, mom, you two look polished as always,” Sehun returned the compliment as he shared a sturdy handshake with his father.

 

“And this must be Kyungsoo who we’ve heard so much about..?” Mrs. Oh questioned with a cheeky smile as she greeted Kyungsoo warmly.

 

“Yes, mom and dad, this is Do Kyungsoo,” Sehun presented the omega warmly as the Oh’s exchanged formalities.

 

“Sehun tells us that you’re exceptionally bright and transferred from Princeton?” Mr. Oh asks as he took a swig of his scotch, “What made you consider transferring over to Stanford if I may ask?”

 

Kyungsoo delivered the same spiel as per usual, lying about his father’s fake illness as a reason to transfer in order to be closer to him in his time of need which received sympathetic reactions from the Oh’s.

 

“Well, we hope for his speedy recovery and send our best wishes and prayers his way,” Mr. Oh stated with a warm and positive tone, Kyungsoo could tell the Oh’s were good people.

 

“I will say fate works in mysterious ways,” Mrs. Oh mentions with a cheeky smile, “Our Sehun tells us just how smitten he is with you and I can see why, Kyungsoo, you are absolutely charming and so well spoken.”

 

“Oh, thank you, Mrs. Oh…” Kyungsoo replied with a bashful tone, “I had no idea Sehun had such a strong impression of me.”

 

“Oh, well you two are dating, right? Of course, he’d have a strong impression of you, dear!” Mrs. Oh chimed in as Sehun groaned from embarrassment.

 

“Mom, please,” Sehun shook his hands trying to clear up the misunderstanding, “Don’t worry Kyungsoo my mom is just getting a bit ahead of herself.”

 

Mr. Oh chuckled as he apologized on Mrs. Oh’s behalf, “We’re not used to seeing our Sehun with a date since he’s so busy with academics, work, and sport. We insisted that he’d get into dating now that he’s in university, but his work ethic and extreme focus is just unshakeable.” Mr. Oh admitted fondly as he praised his son.

 

“We were so ecstatic when Sehun announced that he would have a date for tonight’s event! And of course we asked all about you and I must say, our Sehun didn’t brag about you enough, you’re as cute as a button, Kyungsoo! A perfect match for our Sehun.”

 

Sehun laughed awkwardly as Kyungsoo put on a strained smile as he listened intently with the Oh’s.

 

“Did Sehun tell you about his upcoming Olympic trials?” Mr. Oh asked with pride in his voice.

 

“Dad, please” Sehun groaned as he hid his face from Kyungsoo.

 

“Wait, really?” Kyungsoo asked with shock in his voice, “Sehun, that’s amazing!”

 

“Pretty damn fast swimmer!” Mr. Oh added, “We started him off when he was young, he has a pretty important meet coming up...maybe we can all cheer him on together from the sidelines?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Kyungsoo grinned as he poked Sehun’s side, “Happy to cheer and lend my support to a future Olympian.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo as he broke out into a wide grin, “You really wanna come and watch?”

 

“Of course, it’ll be fun,” Kyungsoo answered with a warm tone as Sehun reached around to hug the omega at the hip.

 

“Oh, how darling!” Mrs. Oh cooed before catching a sight of something in the distance looking that caused her once bright face to turned sour and upset, “Oh lord, it’s the Kims,” she spat with distaste.

 

Mrs. Oh gestured to her husband as he huffed in annoyance.

 

Both Sehun and Kyungsoo turned to the sight of two older individuals walking towards them with Suho and Jongin right behind them with their respected dates.

 

Kyungsoo could hear his heartbeat at the sight of the random girl all over Jongin, he hated how she leaned into him as they laughed in the distance.

 

Sehun gently gripped Kyungsoo by the waist, pulling the omega closer to his body as Mr. and Mrs. Kim eyed the Oh’s with fake pleasantries as they approached.

 

“Oh, look darling it’s the Oh’s,” Mrs. Kim stated with fake tone, obviously not too thrilled to be having this interaction.

 

“Ah, sister, you look so well rested this evening, what a pleasure it is to see you and your family here tonight,” Mrs. Oh bit back with the same fake tone.

 

Mrs. Kim made a curt smile as she opened up the circle for her sons to join, “Suho, Jongin, say hello to your aunt and uncle Oh.”

 

Suho gazed up at the Oh’s as his face seemed to crack at the scene that laid before his very eyes.

 

Kyungsoo noticed Suho’s hesitation as his eyes were locked on him and Sehun, the moment was incredibly uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as when Jongin gazed up to meet eyes with Kyungsoo.

 

He could see the confusion in Jongin’s face, and catching Jongin in the act of his lie made Kyungsoo’s blood boil but he remained stoic and reserved as the awkward silence grew stronger and more strung out.

 

“Ah, It’s very nice to see you, aunt and uncle, Oh, it’s been awhile,” Suho finally replied, his voice a bit strained although he managed to play off the situation well.

 

“It’s nice to see you too, dear, you look incredibly handsome tonight,” Mrs. Oh greeted as she and Mr. Oh embraced him warmly, Suho totally ignoring Sehun and Kyungsoo in the process.

 

“Ah, Jongin, you look very handsome as well dear, it’s nice to see you, sweetheart,” Mrs. Oh added as Jongin slowly walked his way forward, eyes locked on Kyungsoo until he slowly turned to Mr. and Mrs. Oh to greet them respectfully.”

 

“Sehun, you look exceptional tonight, have your shoulders gotten wider?” Mr. Kim teased as the adults broke out into a fake chuckle.

 

“And you have a date for tonight, Sehun?” Mrs. Kim said with surprise as she eyed Kyungsoo with interest, “Please, introduce us to your special friend.”

 

“Ah, this is Do Kyungsoo,” Sehun started proudly with a warm smile on his face, “He just transferred from Princeton. He’s a pre-med major and his aspirations are to become a doctor in the future-”

 

“Yes,” Mrs. Oh interrupted with excitement in her voice, “Kyungsoo is incredibly bright and is in the same society as Suho,” she added, eager to brag about her son’s date.

 

“Oh really?” Mr. Kim hummed, “Which one..? You know our Suho is exceptional when it comes to extracurriculars.”

 

“The Skull and Bone Society, ma’am,” Kyungsoo replied respectfully.

 

“Oh, is that right,” Mr. Kim cooed, “You must be exceptionally bright then.”

 

“Oh, he is,” Mrs. Oh continued, “We’re so glad our Sehun has finally taken up dating and especially with someone as well bred as Kyungsoo. He’s fitting into the family quite well.”

 

“Oh,” Mrs. Kim said with surprise, “I had no idea Sehun finally had time for a relationship..?”

 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth with hesitation to correct the misunderstanding but was beaten to the punch.

 

“Yes, it’s kind of a sudden thing, but, Kyungsoo and I are in a relationship,” Sehun spat out confidently as Kyungsoo quickly turned his head to look up at Shun as the Alpha looked down at him with a somewhat pained look that possibly meant something a bit more as he continued to put on a show, massaging Kyungsoo’s side warmly.

 

“Oh, well congratulations, Sehun and Kyungsoo,” Mrs. Kim replied with a raise of her glass, “It’s so nice to finally see you dating, Sehun.”

 

Sehun smiled confidently as he thanked his aunt.

 

“I hope this doesn’t interfere with your future Olympic aspirations…?” Mr. Kim mentioned with a weary tone.

 

“Oh, he’ll do just fine,” Mr. Oh bit back with a strong reassuring tone, “Kyungsoo will be with the family, cheering Sehun on for a spot on the Olympic team for the next games.”

 

“Ah, of course,” Mrs. Kim nodded with a fake smile.

 

Throughout this back and forth between the two families, Jongin’s eyes were glued on Kyungsoo and Sehun.

 

The sight of them together made the alpha’s blood boil and heartbeat pound in rage as he just wanted to rip Kyungsoo out of his cousin’s grimy hands.

 

“So how long have you two been dating, cousin?” Suho spoke up in suspicious distaste.

 

Kyungsoo hated the tone in his voice, it sounded as if he were trying to out Sehun for lying right in front of his own parents.

 

Granted, the whole ‘dating Sehun thing’ caught him really off guard too, however, considering Jongin was here with a date at his side and lied about not attending this event he really didn’t mind getting handsy with Sehun as a form of petty revenge.

 

And now that Suho was trying to embarrass Sehun, Kyungsoo really didn’t mind stepping up and assuming his fake boyfriend role, as long as he could shut Suho up, he would be happy.

 

“Well, we met at one of the first parties at Alpha Sigma Phi,” Sehun started strong as the adults listened intently, “And we just got to talking, really liked the same things and hit it off pretty well since then.”

 

“Really? Jongin spoke up now, eyebrow raised in disbelief in his tone.

 

Sehun chuckled, hesitating until Kyungsoo spoke up.

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo replied confidently, “Sehun is incredibly exceptional. He never lies to me and doesn’t throw himself around to easy game. He’s also a complete gentleman and doesn’t have the distasteful vocabulary of a high school boy,” his tone obviously pointed at Jongin as the two had a stare off, “Sehun is also academically brilliant, maintaining a perfect GPA while he maintains his incredible physique; clearly Olympic material.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a pretentious laugh as he rested his hand on Sehun’s chest, “It’s actually quite funny to meet you...Jongin, was it? Sehun never told me that he had cousins,” his statement actually being for Jongin as he had never mentioned that Sehun was his cousin which would explain why the Jongin was never really fond of Sehun getting too close to Kyungsoo in the past.

 

“Correct, Kyungsoo,” Jongin bit back, “Uh, Sehun, I’m a bit hurt. You’ve never mentioned having a boyfriend until just now either.”

 

Suho grinned as he eyed the two, feeling as if Jongin had had them beat.

 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo cooed, “I think you’ve just been too busy partying and having a bit too much fun with many different overnight friends to get a chance to meet up with Sehun to discuss it properly,” Mr. and Mrs. Kim turned to give Jongin a stern look as Suho’s grin slowly turned into a bitter frown.

 

Kyungsoo turned to Suho as the adrenaline pumped through his body, feeling the words on the tip of his tongue as he was eager to lash out at the Kim brothers.

 

“Funny story actually about Suho,” Kyungsoo started as he eyed Mr. and Mrs. Oh, “While Sehun and I were starting to date, Suho tried to make many moves on me until I finally told him that I was seeing someone else,” he pouted as the tone of his voice was laced with fake sympathy, “When I mentioned is was Sehun, well, I can tell he’s not really used to losing, am I correct?”

 

Jongin looked puzzled as he waited for his brother to deny the accusation only to watch Suho chuckle darkly, glaring at Kyungsoo as he took a long sip of his champagne, quietly excusing himself shortly after with his date by his side.

 

Mr. and Mrs. Kim looked completely flabbergasted as they quickly excused themselves shortly afterward, running after Suho as a sour looking Jongin and his confused date followed suit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why did you do it?” Sehun asked as the two managed to escape the party to the second floor, still able to overlook the event below them.

 

“Sehun, I haven’t been totally honest with you,” Kyungsoo sighed as he crossed his arms, “Jongin and I are...or were dating. But, you were right about him fucking up. He didn’t tell me about this event tonight or that he was going to take someone else as his date.”

 

Sehun listened intently as he nodded in response to the confession.

 

“The reason I went along with it is is because I wanted to get back at him and hurt him for lying to me,” Kyungsoo grimaced as he continued, “Also because Suho is a real piece of work and I’m not too fond of him.”

 

“How come?” Sehun asked with raised brows.

 

“Well, that stuff I said about him coming onto me with you is true...well, only if you were Jongin then it would be true but despite that small character change it’s all true.”

 

“Yikes, you have so many guys after you, you must be exhausted,” Sehun joked as he took a swig of his drink.

 

Kyungsoo laughed as well as another thought came to mind.

 

“Wait, so you really are Jongin and Suho’s cousin..?” Kyungsoo questioned with a confused look.

 

Sehun nodded, “Yeah, our mothers are sisters,” he huffed from the thought of his family dynamic, “Our families relationship is quite...rocky.”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo added, “That whole exchange back there was super tense. You could tell they didn’t like each other at all,” Kyungsoo hummed as another question came to mind, “Why is that? What happened to create such animosity between you all?”

 

“It’s a really long story but I’ll try my best to summarize,” Sehun pursed his lips sourly at the thought of the family drama before continuing, “Well, Suho and Jongin have an older brother, do you know about him...Minseok?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, remembering something Suho had told him about the eldest Kim refusing to take over the family business in order to run his grandfather's company who rivaled their father’s...but was there more to that story?

 

“Alright, well, Minseok was supposed to succeed my uncle and run their business, but, our father made Minseok a better offer that he could not refuse,” Sehun took another drink before continuing, “My parents know that going to the Olympics is really important to me, and I’ve trained for this since I was a little kid, so, they really want me to give it my best shot. Because of this, I cannot effectively run my father's company, or at least, not until my Olympic run is over which won’t be until a long while.”

 

Kyungsoo listened intently as the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together.

 

“Therefore, my father offered Minseok a very lucrative position and future position as CEO at one of our fastest growing subsidiary companies. Once my father and the board deemed him ready he would then break off from the parent company and start his very own empire.”

 

“Doesn’t that seem like more work for him?” Kyungsoo asked, “Minseok already had everything on a silver platter for him, all he had to do was take it over. Now that he switched he has to work harder to build the company up.”

 

Sehun smiled, “The thing about Minseok that sets him apart from Suho and Jongin is that he doesn’t like it when things are easy, he loves to be challenged. In a sense, the company is also more genuine since he’s the one working so hard to build up its prestige and influence from the ground up.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, that made sense, although the route is more difficult it would be more meaningful and fulfilling.

 

“Minseok managed to impress my father and the board within a year, raising his assigned subsidiary over the proposed percentage and he is now the CEO of his own company. If he had succeeded the Kim empire he wouldn’t become CEO until Mr. Kim decided to retire or die.”

 

“I see, that makes a lot of sense. Switching meant becoming CEO faster and without having to live under the shadow of his father’s past success. And for your family, it meant expanding the families influence in the business world, and it’s partners rather than having one single influential company like the Kim’s.”

 

“Bingo!” Sehun nodded in agreeance, “Exactly, and for me...I still have a long way until I’ll ever become CEO; which is perfect because I have to give my best shot for the Olympics anyway.”

 

“Wait, but Jongin told me that it was his grandfather that stole Minseok..?”

 

“Well, that’s true. The company belonged to my grandfather until my father took over.” Sehun chuckled, “The Kim’s think we stole their only heir acting like it was the end of the world when they already have two spares to manage their empire.” Sehun scoffed.

 

Kyungsoo huffed, finally knowing the whole family drama behind the Oh’s and Kim’s. It was definitely dramatic, scandalous and ruthless.

 

Just finding out that the three of them were related was dramatic enough, but that didn’t compare to the families dramatic business battling against one another.

 

“Are you three not close then?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Uhh,” Sehun groaned, “We tolerate each other, I mean, we are family, but, we’re definitely not as close as we used to be.”

 

Sehun eyed the omega as he inched his way closer, “Thanks for covering me back there though, I appreciate it.”

 

“Why did you lie about it?” Kyungsoo eyed Sehun curiously, “You know I’ve been dating Jongin for the past couple of weeks now.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Sehun admitted as he avoided Kyungsoo’s eyes, “Uh, to be honest, I kind of did it for show. My parents have been worried that I work to much and that all I ever do is swim, eat, and study. But when I told them that I actually had a date they were just so excited and wanted to know everything about you, I think it got the better of me and I just kind of got sucked into their excitement.”

 

Sehun looked up to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes, “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. I’ll tell them eventually that we broke up or something. I know that was wrong of me and I shouldn’t have just thrown that on you without asking you first.”

 

Kyungsoo reached out, patting Sehun’s arm warmly, “Hey, don’t worry about it, I get it. I don’t mind a little white lie for the sake of pleasing your parents,” he chuckled, “When you think about it, it was kind of a win-win situation.”

 

Sehun grinned shyly, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

“If it means anything, I do think that you’re very handsome and sweet,” Kyungsoo added as Sehun smiled smugly from the compliment.

 

“Uh,” Sehun coughed nervously, “Also...about that kiss earlier...I shoul-”

 

“What?” Jongin’s voice called out as he stormed his way over to the two, his voice filled with rage.

 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo yelled as the alpha gripped onto the collar of Sehun’s dress shirt viciously.

 

“Hey, get your fucking hands off me!” Sehun yelled as gripped onto Jongin’s blazer in defense.

 

“I should’ve clocked you right in your fucking JAW,” Jongin’s voice gritty and enraged as his grip got tighter, “What did I tell you about getting close to my omega, huh? Are you fucking stupid, Sehun?!”

 

Kyungsoo scoffed as he forced himself in between the two fighting alphas, pushing Jongin back as he looked up to him with an icy glare.

 

“My name is fucking Kyungsoo,” he spat with annoyance, “And if you think that you have any type of ownership or claim over me after tonight then you’re fucking mistaken.”

 

Jongin huffed impatiently, “Kyungsoo, I can explain everythi-”

 

“Explain what?” Kyungsoo laughed cynically, “That you lied to me about this party? Or that you were going with someone else that wasn’t me; your boyfriend?!”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes, “Oh, please Kyungsoo, don’t act so fucking innocent! Look at you being hypocritical! You’re here getting all cozy with my fucking cousin!” he spat out in distaste.

 

“Speaking of _cousins_ ,” Kyungsoo shot back bitterly, “Were you ever going to mention that Sehun’s your cousin? Or were you just going to lie about that too?”

 

Jongin chuckled cynically, “Like that even matters, Kyungsoo, really?” he huffed in an attempt to cool himself down, but to no avail.

 

“If we’re going to be playing the goddamn blame game, you’ve clearly been lying and sneaking around with other people behind my back.” Kyungsoo yelled with a furrowed brow.

 

“Oh, I have?” Jongin replied with a flabbergasted tone, “How long have you been fucking Sehun behind my fucking back? I had no idea you two were going out!” Jongin added sarcastically as he laughed through gritted teeth, “Wow, Kyungsoo, you finally get a heat and now you’re just offering up your ass to any alpha who’ll knot you, huh?”

 

Sehun fist clenched as Jongin closed the gap between him and Kyungsoo, a sinister smirk on his face as he looked down at the omega in disgust.

 

“You know, you really had me going there for a hot minute, Kyungsoo,” Jongin started as he lifted his hand, stroking Kyungsoo’s cheek gently, “You look so incredibly innocent on the outside, but, that’s all just for show considering how big of a fucking slut you really are underneath your innocent little facade.”

 

Sehun’s brow furrowed as his face filled with rage, “What the fuck?! You fucking asshole!”

 

The alpha swung his fist to Jongin’s cheek causing Jongin to stumble back.

 

Jongin’s paused, stumbling for a second before regaining his balance, chuckling to himself as he slowly looked up at Sehun, eyes bloodshot and breathing rugged and uneasy.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide with fear and fixated on Jongin, afraid of what would happen next.

  



	9. I Have a Secret, Too

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, the smell of potent pheromones that caused him to go weak at the knees taking full effect over his body.

 

Jongin’s face quickly shifted from aggressive to worrisome as Kyungsoo struggled to remain upright, his biology reacting to Jongin’s scent which caused his body to freefall to an instinctual state that he wasn’t prepared to deal with.

 

The two alpha’s watched with concern as Kyungsoo struggled to find balance, both too scared to touch him considering the tense circumstances that surrounded them all.

 

Kyungsoo’s body felt as if it wanted to rip itself apart as his head pounded, stomach experiencing sudden and intense knots.

 

Jongin took a deep breath as Kyungsoo’s scent finally made its way over to him. His eyes went dark as his own instincts began to kick in from the sudden heat.

 

Sehun took a step forward, very much aware of what was happening but not before Jongin could let out a low and threatening growl, warning Sehun to back up and away from Kyungsoo.

 

“You’re going through another heat,” Jongin bit out as he tried to control his own body, fighting the urge to run over to Kyungsoo and tear all of the clothing off of his body, “Let me help yo-”

 

“Fuck off!” Kyungsoo yelled with a clenched jaw as he gripped his stomach, “I don’t need your help!”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes as his other side nagged at him to take care of Kyungsoo and relieve him of his heat.

 

“Stop being stubborn,” Jongin bit back, “Do you honestly want to make a scene here in front of everyone?! You smell so fucking ripe, in a few seconds everyone downstairs is going to wonder why some omega is going into heat in the middle of the damn party!”

 

Kyungsoo groaned, knowing very well that it was only a matter of time until his scent would make it down to the party which would create confusion and a very uncomfortable situation for himself, Sehun, and Jongin.

 

The omega looked back to Sehun, noticing his eyes were dilated and dark from the smell causing him to quickly cover mouth and nose from the intoxicating smell.

 

“Jesus,” Kyungsoo groaned, “We’re all fucked.”

 

Sehun tried to compose himself as he backed away slowly from Kyungsoo, “You guys should go,” he eyed Jongin with a serious look, “Take care of Kyungsoo,”

 

“I don’t need your fucking permission,” Jongin growled in annoyance, “Kyungsoo is my boyfriend, remember?”

 

“You sure?” Sehun questioned sarcastically, “Because you literally just accused him of cheating and you also called him a slut when both of those statements are untrue, so, right now you really just sound like a huge ass.”

 

“God,” Kyungsoo yelled out, “Can you two just shut up already I feel like I’m going to rip in half!”

 

Jongin eyed Kyungsoo once more as he started making his way toward the omega, quickly wrapping his arms and picking up Kyungsoo bridal style.

 

Sehun remained silent and still as he watched the two make their way towards the next floor until Kyungsoo called out his name.

 

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo tone worrisome, the omega forcing Jongin to stop and turn around with a hard pinch, reluctantly following the omega’s orders, “I’m so sorry, I know this isn’t what you expected and I-”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Sehun replied with a stoic smile, eyes dark and pained as he tried to restrain himself from ripping Kyungsoo out of his cousin’s arms.

 

“...Will you be alright?” Kyungsoo asked in a guilty tone.

 

“What do you mean?” Sehun questioned, his voice raspy from an inflamed throat thanks to Kyungsoo’s heat as he coughed awkwardly.

 

“You look like you’re about to murder someone, jug-head,” Jongin teased as he pointed to his own eyes, giving Sehun the big clue.

 

Kyungsoo glared at Jongin from the comment as he tried to explain further, “If you go out like that everyone’s going to question what’s wrong with you, and...well, you smell really strong, Sehun.” Kyungsoo mentioned with concern as Sehun rubbed his eyes in response.

 

“Uh, I’ll be fine,” Sehun said with a weary tone, “I just need to get some fresh air, and...well-”

 

“Jesus, it reeks up here!” A voice called out.

 

The three turned their heads to find Baekhyun being the source with Chanyeol trailing right behind him, hands around the blonde’s waist defensively.

 

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo yelled out as he squinted in pain from another cramp.

 

“Soo,” Baekhyun whimpered in concern from his friend’s pained look, “What’s wrong with him?”

 

“He’s going into heat, can’t you smell it?” Jongin stated as he tightened his grip, feeling Kyungsoo wince from the oncoming wave of cramps.

 

“I’m smelling a shit ton of stuff at the moment,” Baekhyun replied sarcastically as he pinched his nose, “How do you not know your heat cycle by now, Kyungsoo?”

 

“Well, getting heats is a relatively new thing for me, thanks for your loving concern though, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo replied sarcastically through gritted teeth as he hugged his stomach.

 

“You guys better open up some windows and clear out because everyone’s going to smell this mess soon if we don’t do something,” Chanyeol warned.

 

“Yeol,” Jongin’s voice quick and stern, “I’m going up to the 3rd floor, take care of Sehun and make sure no one sees him like that.”

 

The red-headed alpha nodded his head, quickly advising Baekhyun to stand behind him as the two approached Sehun.

 

“We’ll take the back way out, through the kitchen,” Chanyeol instructed as Sehun nodded with an expressionless face, “You two get going, Baek and I got it from here,”

 

Jongin nodded with a thin-lipped grimace as he began walking up the stairs, Kyungsoo in tow.

 

“Just so you know, I’m still fucking pissed at you.” Kyungsoo groaned.

 

Jongin cocked a devilish grin as he looked down at the seething omega, “Same. I hope you like being hate fucked, princess.”

  


* * *

  


The minute Jongin locked the door behind them it was a war of fighting words, kisses, and feverish sexual contact between the two.

 

Jongin slammed Kyungsoo’s back against the wall as the omega's legs were wrapped tightly around Jongin’s waist.

 

Their lips fought for dominance as Jongin worked quickly to rip off Kyungsoo’s clothing.

 

Kyungsoo moaned in pleasure as Jongin began leaving trails of kisses and teasing bite marks on his neck as he ripped open the omega’s dress shirt, buttons flew everywhere as he worked quickly to leave more desperate kisses onto Kyungsoo’s radiating skin.

 

Kyungsoo began rubbing his hardening erection onto Jongin, loving the friction.

 

“Needy now when you need me,” Jongin stated in an unimpressed tone.

 

Kyungsoo groaned through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes with frustration as he forced Jongin to let go of him in order for him to stand on his own two feet.

 

“Gosh, you really know how to ruin a mood, you know that?” Kyungsoo bit back as he made his way towards the bed.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jongin started in an amused tone, “Are you referring to me ruining your little fucking date with Sehun? Sorry, he couldn’t be here to dick you down tonight.”

 

Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed in frustration as he glared at the alpha.

 

“Are you that fucking stupid?” Kyungsoo hissed, “I only asked Sehun to take me to this thing for two fucking reasons!”

 

Kyungsoo lifted one finger as he stated his argument, “One, because I found out about your fucking lie and that you weren’t actually going out of town but were going to this stupid party with someone other than me, your fucking boyfriend and two,” Kyungsoo shot up a second finger as he cocked his head in annoyance, “I needed to confirm if this was true. I obviously wasn’t invited so when I bumped into Sehun by chance and mentioned he had to come to this event, alone, I took the opportunity to try and confirm my suspicions so I took it.”

 

Jongin looked slightly guilty as he rested his hands on his waist, huffing as he tried to play off his annoyance.

 

“How did you find out?” Jongin muttered.

 

Kyungsoo let out a dry laugh, “Glad you’re not denying it, that's just fucking great,” he replied through gritted teeth.

 

“Funny story, though,” the omega cocked a brow as he stared Jongin in the eyes, “I was actually at home waiting for you to ask me to this stupid party and I had waited all week since Baekhyun told me that Chanyeol had asked him to go prior.”

 

Kyungsoo paused shaking his head at his past self, so naive and hopeful only to be let down.

 

“And I do end up getting a call...However, It wasn’t from you but instead some random person basically telling me that you’re cheating on me with some girl and then I get a photo from that number a few minutes later of you being super friendly and cozy with said girl.”

 

Jongin rubbed his temples in frustration, “Kyungsoo, you can’t believe everything people tell you, do you know how many people hate me on this campus?”

 

Kyungsoo let out a hearty laugh as he stared down Jongin with an incredulous look, “Wow, I wonder why? Maybe because you’ve fucked over so many girls and have been such a fucking sleaze ever since you’ve stepped onto this campus in an attempt to dominate as many omegas as you possibly could!”

 

“Hey, I already told you why I fucking did that, don’t fucking shame me for it,” Jongin bit back.

 

“Well, after calling me a slut in front of Sehun I think you deserve it considering that you actually did fuck around a shit ton before you met me, so, let’s not be hypocritical, alright Nini?”

 

Jongin cocked his head, “Nini..?”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I made up a cute nickname for you since you call me Soo but now that I’m pissed off at you I regret wasting my time in making one up.”

 

Jongin shook his head, trying to stay focused and not get distracted from the situation at hand.

 

“Okay, no, Kyungsoo let me explain,” Jongin stared, “My parents came into town, forcing me to get a date when I didn’t even want to fucking go. I hate these things, but they’re my parents, Kyungsoo, I can’t just disobey them or tell them to just ‘fuck off’ when they order me to go somewhere. They literally pay for everything I have, I can’t just disobey them because I don’t feel like doing something or I don't want to do it. I have an obligation, I don’t think you understand that.”

 

“So you had to go with her?” Kyungsoo shot back, “Did you just forget that I even existed to you?”

 

“Kyungsoo, never,” Jongin sighed, “My mom made this stupid deal with someone she knows where we would go together instead of alone. These parties are all about fake pleasantries in order to show off family wealth, status, and network with other of the high society families. It’s literally not even a date, I don’t even like Kim. I’ve gone to school with her since we were little kids, if I wanted to date her I could have done it way before I met you and I haven’t. It doesn’t mean anything.”

 

Kyungsoo pouted as he crossed his arms over his exposed chest, “...You should have just told me the situation in the first place.”

 

Jongin groaned, covering his eyes with his hands in frustration, “Yeah, I realize I should have just been upfront and if I had just done that none of this fucking bullshit would have happened.”

 

Silence filled the room as the two contemplated the situation that was now becoming more clear to the two.

 

“...You really hurt me when you called me a slut,” Kyungsoo fought back a hiccup, “Jongin, I would never cheat on you and Sehun...well,”

 

Jongin held up his hand in an attempt to silence Kyungsoo, “Please...don’t talk about Sehun. I don’t want to hear his name coming out of your mouth. Whatever he did is on him and I’ll deal with it later,” Jongin paused as he stepped closer to Kyungsoo, kneeling as he was now eye level with Kyungsoo, “I know me calling you that is hypocritical of me but I was ignorant and angry. Plus, you basically hurt my pride, humiliating me in front of my parents by implying that I’m this huge party boy who sleeps around and who doesn’t amount to Sehun so I’d say we're about even.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Is it always going to be like this?” he asked in a hushed tone, “I mean, we literally just became a couple and we’re already fighting, name calling, I literally just went on a date with your cousin and your brother is…”

 

Jongin tensed, remembering the comment Kyungsoo had made about Suho moments ago.

 

“About that,” Jongin started as he looked up at Kyungsoo once more, “What’s exactly been going on?”

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat as he held on to his stomach, trying his best to fight off the pain.

 

“I don’t know if I should-”

 

“Soo,” Jongin’s voice stern as he raised a hand to grip at the omega’s cheek, “Please, just tell me the truth. The more we hide things from each other the more room there is for us to misunderstand each other later on when it comes to light.”

 

Jongin smiled warmly as he placed a free hand on Kyungsoo’s knee, gripping it reassuring the omega that everything would be alright.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, breaking eye contact with Jongin and still a bit apprehensive to share his weird encounters with Suho.

 

The last thing Kyungsoo wanted to do was to cause tension between the two or for them to form some type of weird divide because of him.

 

Nevertheless, Jongin waited and he knew that he had to give him an explanation, too much had already been said.

 

“Well,” Kyungsoo started meekly, “I’m not really sure if Suho’s actions were intentional, but, I’ve felt as if he were interested in me ever since that night where Baekhyun’s incident happened,” he licked his lips nervously as he continued, “Suho would say certain things or give off this vibe that almost made it seem like he wanted me for himself.”

 

Jongin nodded as he leaned down further to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes, a warm smile on his face.

 

“Soo, don’t worry about it alright?” Jongin replied with a comforting tone, “I understand that Suho may have made a mistake considering I never told him were officially dating.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face scrunched up but Jongin kept talking in an attempt to explain himself further.

 

“BUT, I only did that because Suho is incredibly nosy and always wants to control every aspect of my life and I didn’t want him meddling in my business or even worse, scare you off.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face was unchanged and Jongin looked back a bit confused and scared he had messed up again.

 

“What is it..?” Jongin said sheepishly, “Did I fuck up again?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head slowly, “No, Jongin, you’re fine, but...Suho knows that you and I are together.”

 

Jongin cocked his head, “What? No, no, he has no idea. He’s been trying to figure out who I slept with that night we met and he’s been trying to figure it out ever since. There’s no way.”

 

Kyungsoo stared back with a stoic face, continuing to shake his head, “Jongin...he knows. He’s known ever since that night with Baekhyun...maybe even sooner.”

 

Jongin huffed, trying to wrap his head around this revelation.

 

“...You’re sure?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded confidently, “I am.”

 

Jongin groaned as he rubbed his temples, slowly resting his head onto Kyungsoo’s lap, smothering his face into the omegas thighs as he tried the forget about this entire mess of a night, even if for a few seconds.

 

Kyungsoo quickly felt the weight of the family drama on his shoulders.

 

Jongin, Suho and now Sehun...It was all beginning to be too much for him. He had dug himself into such a deep hole he wasn’t sure he could dig himself out.

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t even confessed to kissing Sehun yet, which would probably drive Jongin over the edge and god knows what he would do if he found out.

 

The omega just needs a simple fix to the issue, and he could only think of one way to do so.

 

“...Do you think we should break up?” Kyungsoo asked in a sheepish tone.

 

Jongin quickly picked himself up, making eye contact with the uncertain looking omega.

 

“Why would you suggest that,” Jongin’s tone breathy and expressionless.

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, holding his stomach as he tried to fight off the gnawing pain.

 

“I don’t mean too...but,”

 

“Fine,” Jongin replied quickly, tone unreadable.

 

“Fine?”

 

“Yeah,” Jongin replied flatly, “This all seems to be causing you stress and I don’t want you to be in the middle of my families drama. It’s my fault for jumping the gun and expecting you and I to fit so easily like I..well just as I had hoped for, I guess.”

 

Kyungsoo regretted his choice of words, unsure if it was too late to take it back, Jongin, no, I-”

 

“Look,” the alpha interrupted, “If you want your pain to go away just lay on your stomach and I can knot you pretty quickly, then both of us can stop forcing this to work and be on our way.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, placing his hand on Jongin’s knee only to be shrugged off instantly.

 

“Jongin, that’s not what I want,” Kyungsoo replied with a pleading tone.

 

“You literally just suggested for us to break up, so what’s the truth?” Jongin eyed the meek looking omega up and down unapologetically, “What exactly do you want from me?”

 

Before Kyungsoo could dig himself into a deeper hole any more than he already has, he quickly decided to turn off all of his thoughts flooding his head and let his instincts take over, showing Jongin just exactly what he wants

  
“I want you,” Kyungsoo replies with a hushed tone as he quickly presses his lips against Jongin’s, working his mouth hungrily as Jongin swiftly props the omega onto his lap.

 

The response from Jongin was as instant as Kyungsoo’s spontaneous kiss as he wrapped his arms around his omega’s small waist.

 

Before Kyungsoo knew it Jongin had grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking the omega’s head back as the alpha began leaving a trail of kisses up Kyungsoo’s neck, leading up to his ear.

 

“On your knees,” Jongin says hoarsely.

 

Kyungsoo blinks down at him perplexed, “Wha-?”

 

“On your hands and knees,” Jongin repeats with an ominous tone and before Kyungsoo can properly react, Jongin grabs him and impatiently flips him around. As he then proceeds to dig his fingertips into Kyungsoo’s hips and props the omega’s round ass in the air.

 

Kyungsoo lets out an embarrassed sound, his face burning red. “Jongin!” He whines, hiding his face in his pillow.

 

He shivers when he feels Jongin splay his hand over one ass cheek, receiving one firm slap that caused him to let out a surprised yelp before the alpha began to tease the helpless omega, rubbing a thumb into the pink and puckered flesh; Kyungsoo moans and Jongin hums at the pretty sight.  
  
  
“Fuck,” Jongin says, “This ass belongs to me, do you understand?”  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s face radiates with heat in response to Jongin’s dominance.  
  
  
“J-Jong-” He screeches once more as the alpha delivers another firm slap across his plump ass, loving the stinging sensation that was spreading throughout his overheating body.  
  
  
“I’ll repeat myself,” Jongin replies with a stern tone as his hands began moving and now spreading Kyungsoo’s supple ass cheeks wide open, making Kyungsoo choke on nothing but embarrassment at being exposed in such a way.

 

“Such a pretty little pink hole,” Jongin whispers filthily into the omega’s ear, nibbling Kyungsoo’s earlobe as the exposed and helpless omega groans with pleasure.

 

The alpha then suddenly spits on Kyungsoo’s exposed entrance, slapping the puckered hole in a teasing manner,  “Are you going to answer me..?”

 

Kyungsoo let out as gasp as he suddenly felt the pressure of Jongin’s fingers now passing the tight ring of muscle, “F-fuck, Jongin!”

 

Kyungsoo is stopped from answering the question from the pleasurable pressure, instinctively pushing back against the two fingers.

 

Kyungsoo is pretty sure Jongin is the biggest tease ever, the kind that makes you beg for ages before he gives it to you, especially since they were currently in a nasty fight.

 

However, right now, it’s so obvious that’s Jongin is quickly running out of patience; and the same scalding heat that’s currently burning Kyungsoo up is now burning the alpha up as well.

 

The scent of a rut now filled the omega’s nostrils and caused him to quickly lose himself to the lust, making him feel incredible passion that he couldn’t explain in words.

 

Jongin knows how to use his fingers; one, two, three and suddenly Kyungsoo is a complete wreck underneath him; moans spilling past the omega’s lips with each pump of Jongin’s fingers curling and twisting until Kyungsoo’s body shudders.

 

A loud groan is quickly ripped from his throat when Jongin hits his incredibly swollen sensitive spot, “Yeah, that’s it, princess,” Jongin whispers into the omega’s ear, “Let me hear just how much you like it.”

 

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Kyungsoo warns with his voice incredibly shaky and weak.

 

Jongin chuckles into his ear, knowing very well that he has Kyungsoo to his complete mercy.

 

Jongin quickly pulls his fingers away which causes Kyungsoo to automatically lett out a whine of displeasure, his reddened ass now wiggling in the air.  
  
  
“Oh my god, stop doing that!” Jongin groans through gritted teeth with a hint of desperation. His hand coming down on Kyungsoo’s ass and stopping his movement, “I might lose my control if you keep teasing me like that.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo hears Jongin unbuckle his belt and unzip his dress pants and Kyungsoo doesn’t know when he began to shake uncontrollably, but he’s shaking with anticipation so intense that he can barely breathe properly.  


His breath soon catches in his throat when Jongin’s fingertips dig into his hips, the touch forceful and possessive as he soon feels Jongin's large member prodding at his slicked up entrance, teasing the omega before inserting himself fully.  


Jongin takes entirely too long or maybe it just seems long in Kyungsoo’s mind, but, the omega can’t help his impatient self from snapping, “What the are you waiting for? Hurry up alre-“  
  
  
Kyungsoo cries out when Jongin pushes his throbbing member into him without warning.

 

Kyungsoo's nerves fire throughout his body as he tries to regain his breath, Jongin doesn’t stop until his entire cock is buried, balls deep.

 

He gently falls onto Kyungsoo’s back, breathing raggedly. Kyungsoo whimpers at the painful stretch of Jongin’s long thick member filling him up.

 

Strangely, It had been quite a while since the last time he had been fucked by Jongin so he was definitely feeling the stretch like it was the first time all over again.

 

Once Kyungsoo feels as if he’s not about to split in half from the immense pressure, he tilts his face to the side to glare at Jongin.  
  
  
“You fucking asshole! A warning would’ve been nice!” He snaps.  


Jongin looks down at the omega with dazed eyes, a devilish smirk spread across his lips. “Sorry, my bad,” he says with that mischievous grin that clearly indicates that he isn’t actually sorry at all.

  
Jongin gently kisses the back of Kyungsoo’s earlobe before straightening himself up once more.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t expect what happens next, his mouth suddenly falls open in a silent cry when Jongin’s hand comes down hard on his ass, harder than the first two slaps prior.

 

Kyungsoo whimpers, automatically clenching his hole around Jongin causing the Alpha to groan at the sensation.

 

Kyungsoo’s ass stings painfully from the smack and it takes him a full five seconds to realize what had just happened.  
  
  
“Jesus Christ! Do you have to spank me that fucking hard!?” Kyungsoo asks flabbergasted.

  
He twists his neck back to look at Jongin only to see the alpha staring hungrily at his ass with an incredibly hungry and ominous look; his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, pupils dilated and hungry.  


“Your ass…” Jongin whispers, voice stunned. “It goes all red and my handprints stay on your skin…so pretty, baby…” Jongin murmurs as he gently runs a hand over the flushed skin causing Kyungsoo to shiver breathlessly.  
  
  
“Don’t you fucking do it again or-ah!” Kyungsoo gasps when Jongin does just that and on the same spot as before, harder.  


Small jolts of pleasure quickly running through the omega’s body, although, he would never willingly admit that to Jongin.  
  
  
“I’m going to kill you, you-“ Kyungsoo chokes on his words as Jongin pulls out only to slam his throbbing cock all the way back in.  


Kyungsoo would’ve cursed the alpha to hell if he wasn’t already busy moaning shamelessly as the pain slowly transformed into lust-filled pleasure.

 

Jongin moves with a fast, rough pace that has Kyungsoo completely speechless, turning him into an embarrassing wreck, a complete mess.

 

It doesn’t take long before Jongin finds that special spot inside of the omega that forces him to cry out Jongin’s name, surprising himself just as much as Jongin.

 

Jongin suddenly halts his calculated, forceful thrusts, leaning over the omega as he grabbed a fistfull of hair, forcing Kyungsoo’s face to the side.  
  
  
“Again,” he demands with a low growl, “Say my name again.”

 

“J-Jongin,” Kyungsoo whimpers as Jongin rushes his mouth to connect with the omega’s plump parted lips.

 

“Jongin, Jongin, Jongin,” Kyungsoo rants as the alpha pounds into him in a relentless pace that shakes the omega’s whole body.

 

“Fuck, Soo, you have no idea how crazy you’ve got me right now,” Jongin whispers before he catches Kyungsoo’s mouth in a kiss once more; the angle awkward as the omega’s neck quickly begins to hurt but dismisses the discomfort as he kisses back with just as much passion.  
  
  
“You have no idea how badly I wanted to rip you out of Sehun’s arms and fuck you right there and then,” Jongin warns, “I wanted to rip off all your clothes and mark you right there and then, I couldn’t stand seeing you with him.”  
  
  
Jongin suddenly wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s torso and he quickly sits back down, bringing Kyungsoo with him.

 

“Oh FUCK!” Kyungsoo exclaims at the sudden shift in position as he’s now sitting on Jongin’s lap with his back pressed on the alpha’s muscular slicked up chest, the new angle allowing Jongin to go deeper.

 

Jongin lifts the omega up only to slam him back down on his cock causing Kyungsoo to fall back against the alpha’s shoulder with a cry as Jongin’s dick is balls deep into him.

 

Kyungsoo works with Jongin, bouncing on the alpha’s lap until they find a nice rhythm; slightly less rough than the former.

 

Kyungsoo’s cock now standing against his stomach; heavy, hot, so neglected and needy for attention.

 

His quickly begins to wrap his hand around the heated skin, letting out a shuddering breath.

 

He barely gets in a stroke before Jongin bats the omega’s hand away.  
  
  
“Don’t touch yourself,” Jongin warns firmly.

 

Kyungsoo whines. “I-I need-“

 

Jongin suddenly lifts Kyungsoo off causing the omega to feel incredibly empty without the alpha inside of him.

 

Kyungsoo’s legs begin to shake uncontrollably making it hard for the omega to stand properly.

 

The only reason he doesn’t collapse in an instant is thanks to Jongin holding him up.

 

“Turn that ass around,” Jongin orders. “I want to see your pretty face.” Kyungsoo manages to turn himself around without falling over as Jongin reaches to grab the omega’s hip with one hand while the other wrapped around his slicked up cock, lining the pulsing head up with Kyungsoo’s eager hole.

 

Kyungsoo holds his breath as he lowers himself down, biting down on his bottom lip, letting out a shuddering breath when he’s fully seated in Jongin’s lap.

 

He looks down at Jongin who’s looking up at him with an amazed gaze. “You’re so pretty when you blush,” he whispers, his tone surprisingly tender.

 

Before Kyungsoo can even think about it, Jongin thrusts up into him, knocking a strangled cry from Kyungsoo’s lungs.

 

Kyungsoo locks his arms tightly around Jongin’s neck, lifting his ass, meeting Jongin half-way as he covers his mouth over Jongin’s, swallowing his filthy moans.

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin, wet kisses as heavy panting fills the air as they move together, the pulling of hair and biting teeth just a shade too painful but Kyungsoo wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Kyungsoo’s cock begins to hurt unbearably all hard and trapped against their bodies like this, but Kyungsoo knows better than sneak a hand in and try to release some of the mind-numbing tension. He’s so close, the tension curling in his belly as it tightens every second with each pounding thrust, threatening to burst.

 

Jongin shifts their position for the third time when he carefully lowers Kyungsoo down until he’s on his back, his cock slipping out but quickly fitting himself back into the omega’s used up hole causing Kyungsoo to let out a satisfied moan, his arms coming up to hang loosely around Jongin’s shoulders. Jongin hooks his arms under Kyungsoo’s legs and begins to move into him again.

 

“Mmm close…so close,” Kyungsoo mewls, his head falling back as Jongin sloppily kisses his chin and neck. He pulls Jongin down so he can hold him to him and bury his face in Jongin’s shoulder, taking in the smell of his sweat and intoxicating scent.

 

“Then come for me, princess,” Jongin replies, a hint of tease in his lustful tone.

 

Without any warning, Jongin begins to burst inside of the omega, the knot fulling forming causing the omega to arch his back with please from the incredible stretch.

 

That’s what does it for Kyungsoo and he goes higher and higher, suddenly seeing stars, the world now exploding with stars as he now comes, coating them both; he gasps, his toes curling, body shaking.

 

Jongin fucks him through it, the movement of his hips going erratic and frantic, continuing to breed his omega, filling Kyungsoo with every ounce of his seed.

 

The alpha’s thrust now turning shallow and slower, brushing Kyungsoo’s sweaty bangs off his face as he places kisses on his forehead gently.

 

However, the gentleness is quickly gone when Jongin bites into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, marking the omega through a muffled moan of release.  
  
  
Jongin collapses on top of Kyungsoo, his cock still knotted up inside of the omega.

 

A couple of minutes go by where they just lie there, trying to regain their breaths as they stare off into space.  


“You can leave when my knot goes down,” Jongin whispers.  


“What?” Kyungsoo blurts out.  


“This is what you wanted, right?” Jongin says a little louder, his voice emotionless, “We’re finished now, we can end it.”  


“Jongin, no,” Kyungsoo murmurs, voice sympathetic, “I didn’t mean it like that it’s just...”  


Kyungsoo pauses, putting pressure on his lip until it hurts, clenching his eyes tightly as he takes a shaky breath.  


“I’m just scared that we’ve moved to fast. I’m at the center of tension between you, your cousin and...and your brother,” Kyungsoo sighed, “ I managed to get myself into this hole with your entire family all because I believed someone else that claimed that you were cheating.”  


“Soo-“  


“I must seem totally crazy to you, but, people literally don’t want us to be together! I was set up to believe you were cheating and now that it’s not true I’m not sure if I’m comfortable knowing people are just out there actively plotting, planning and wanting us to fail!”  


Jongin feels Kyungsoo squirm under him in an attempt to free himself only to be met by Jongin’s fit tanned arms wrapping around his neck, chin hooked over Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

  
Kyungsoo tenses a little at the contact, but Jongin kisses the omega’s neck softly until he relaxes.  


“We aren’t the issue,” Jongin says quietly. “Just because a couple of assholes are jealous doesn’t mean we should cave into their stupid little games. They’re just trying to psych you out in hopes that they’ll wear you down enough for you and me to do just that, break up. Why should we let them win so easily?”  


Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, just stares blankly at the opposite wall, trying to ignore the throbbing knot still lodged up inside of his body.  


There goes a moment of total silence except their soft breathing. Kyungsoo knows Jongin is expecting him to say something, but he keeps his mouth shut.  


“Do you wanna hear a secret?” Jongin whispers into his ear. Kyungsoo shifts a bit but still doesn’t say anything.  


“…I’ve dreamt of you ever since I can remember.” Jongin’s voice is barely audible and if his mouth wasn’t right next to Kyungsoo’s, he probably wouldn’t have heard it.  


This catches Kyungsoo’s attention and he turns 180 degrees so he can look at Jongin.

  
Jongin looks searchingly in the omega’s eyes, messy strands of noir hair falling over his dark brown eyes.  
  
  
And Kyungsoo waits.  
  
  
“My first dream of you was when you were in elementary school. You were in these cute little blue trunks at a swimming class,” Jongin chuckles at the thought, “You had these little yellow floaties around your arms and you were a bit scared to jump into the water,” Jongin confesses as Kyungsoo’s eyes widen with shock; he stares at Jongin, not sure what to think let alone feel.

  
Jongin stares back at him, “I thought maybe it was just some weird dream I would have once, but, oddly enough I seemed to just grow up with you. It was almost as if you were my imaginary friend. I secretly had hoped that you were somewhere out there,” Jongin continues without breaking eye-contact with Kyungsoo, “You already know that I come from a pretty well off family, so, typically I usually get whatever I want, when I want, but, you were something I always wanted but could never obtain. It drove me crazy for years, literally.”  
  
  
“What are you trying to say here?” Kyungsoo says, his heart going crazy in his chest, beating so loudly, he’s sure Jongin can feel it.  
  
  
The alpha runs a hand through Kyungsoo’s messy bed head, licking his lip as he looks away from embarrassment. He swallows a little before looking back at Kyungsoo.  
  
  
“So, I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m a firm believer in fate,” He says confidently, “After all of these years of seeing you through my dreams I never thought that this day would come where I would actually meet you, let alone have my knot up inside of you,” Jongin teased as he continued with a cheeky smile.

  
“Since bumping into you I know this is some type of weird destiny thing, and I’m not going to let some fucking losers drive you away from me because they’re either jealous of you or of me,” Jongin states as Kyungsoo just stares, speechless. “I’m not going to give up on us so easily, and you shouldn’t be scared of what others try to throw our way. I would never cheat on you or do anything to hurt you, Soo.”  
  
  
Jongin reaches to grab Kyungsoo’s hand as he plays with the omega’s fingers. He doesn’t even think Jongin realizes he’s doing it.  
  
  
Kyungsoo shifts a little as he tries to process everything Jongin just revealed, very anxious to come clean with his own secret that he’d been hiding for years, sharing the same feelings and emotions about Jongin just as Jongin had felt for him all this time.  
  
  
Kyungsoo reaches up to stroke Jongin’s cheek with the back of his hand, gently. He looks deeply into the alpha’s calm eyes.  
  
  
“So, what does this mean for us then?” Kyungsoo finally replies in a whispered tone.  
  
  
Jongin moves a bit closer to Kyungsoo. “…Look…I can’t hide from this anymore, I tried in the beginning when I first met you, made a complete ass out of myself as I tried to impress you with what usually worked for all the other omegas that I used to carelessly hookup with in the past, but,” he pauses as he peers into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I’m sorry if this all seems fucking crazy, bizzare and like im a freak but I can’t keep lying to you…Kyungsoo, I want you,” He says, loud and clearly and Kyungsoo might just have a mini heart-attack.  


The brown in Jongin’s eyes are so intense and pulling, he can’t look away even if his life depended on it. “I want everything,” Jongin says.  
  
  
If you asked Kyungsoo a couple of hours ago if he’d seen this coming; see Jongin confessing to having the same dreams he’s had all of his life, Kyungsoo would’ve laughed loudly in your face.  
  
  
This…this is such an unexpected turn of events, Kyungsoo finds he can barely think straight. Though, he instinctively pulls his hand out of Jongin’s, looking away. He can feel the alpha’s eyes on him, confused.  
  
  
“I don’t think I can,” Kyungsoo whispers a bit shakily. “I feel uncomfortable around Suho and he’s your brother how can I-”  
  
  
“Suho?” Jongin asks.  
  
  
Kyungsoo looks Jongin straight in the eyes with his next words.  
  
  
“I’ve only had brief interactions with him but something inside of him rubs me the wrong way. I’m not sure what it is exactly, but, I can’t shake this feeling that he’s up to no good and I’m not sure how to handle it because it’s not like he’s some random stranger...he’s your brother.” Kyungsoo confesses.  
  
  
“Hey,” Jongin whispers. “Hey, it’s alright. I understand…give me a chance, yeah? You leave Suho to me. You have no reason to be scared of him, I’ll make sure to straighten everything out and he will no longer be an issue for us. I know firsthand just how overbearing he can be. I’ll handle it, okay?” Jongin says reassuringly, pressing his thumb into the palm of Kyungsoo’s hand and stroking gently.  
  
  
Kyungsoo stares at him hesitant and conflicted.  
  
  
Jongin sees him being unsure and he takes both of Kyungsoo’s hands into his own.  
  
  
“Come on,” He says, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hands. “I’ll show you what the world has to offer, all you need to do is close your eyes, trust me and make a wish and I’ll give you anything you could possibly ever want in a heartbeat; anything you desire is yours, all you need to do is say it. The world is an oyster, let’s crack it open together. The world is at our feet - there’s so much more outside this school - I’ll take you anywhere you’d like.” Jongin whispers sweetly into his ear and Kyungsoo nearly melts into him. He wants to sink into the whispered promises, but there’s one last thing he needs to get off of his chest before he starts anew with Jongin.  
  
  
“There’s something I need to tell you first,” he says as he pulls away a little in order to look into the alpha's soft eyes, “I have a secret as well.”  


Jongin blinked softly, “What is it..?” he asks, listening intently.

  
Kyungsoo smiles as he takes Jongin’s handsome face into his hands, stomach in knots from the anticipation of revealing a secret he's carried in his heart for so many years.  
  
“I’ve been dreaming of you, too.”


	10. Restart

The two seemed to talk for hours on end after Kyungsoo’s confession, not even worried about the party that still went on below them.

 

It was almost as if the two were long lost friends reminiscing on old memories.

 

Jongin was absolutely speechless at Kyungsoo’s accuracy in memory, being told of his past memories verbatim by the man he had also collected memories about throughout his life.

 

This was no coincidence, Jongin thought.

 

It all had to mean something.

 

With Jongin never experiencing a rut in his life, to Kyungsoo experiencing the same situation with heats.

 

The fact that the two seemed to tap into that part of their other selves seemed not to be such a coincidence after all.

 

Before the party had let out, the two quickly got redressed and began to make preparations to leave.

 

“Wait here and finish getting dressed,” Jongin suggests, “I’ll go fetch the car and meet you around back, okay?”

 

“Why do I have to wait behind?” The omega whined as he began to put his socks on.

 

Jongin grinned proudly “Well, I would want you to come with, but, you have a huge claim mark on your neck and I don’t really feel like being the big scandal of the night,” he laughed to himself, “Especially since you’re now known as  _ ‘Sehun’s first boyfriend’ _ ”

 

Kyungsoo grimaces, “Ahh, fair point.”

 

Jongin grinned fondly as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips softly, “Don’t worry,” he whispers, sending small chills down the omega’s back, “I’ll clean up the misinformation in time, just not now.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a small chuckle, “Understood. Thanks, Nini.”

 

The alpha cocked a small smile, “I think I like that little pet name, princess.”

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo deadpans, “You cannot keep calling me that.”

 

The alpha rolls his eyes as he begins to fix the omega’s hair back in its perfect condition.

 

“Aw, you don’t like it?” he pouts.

 

“I hate it,” the omega bites back.

 

Jongin sighs, “Fine, I’ll only call you that when you’re being bad then.”

 

Kyungsoo purses his lips as his brows furrow, “No, Jongi-”

 

“Gotta go! I’ll text you when I’m outside waiting!” The alpha quickly backs away, leaving with a cheeky wink and a small air kiss.

 

Kyungsoo smiles, happy that the air between the two of them is now a lot better than before.

 

Granted, the omega failed to tell Jongin about the small kiss Sehun and him had shared, but, considering the fact he was unable to mention it and the two agreed to start anew he was sure he could leave that small bit of information in the past.

 

Kyungsoo got up, looking around for his other sock before he heard the door open once more.

 

“Did you forget something…” Kyungsoo asks, turning to meet eyes with Jongin only to be met with another face.

 

“Well, well, well,” the stoic looking alpha teases as he presses his back against the bedroom door, “Looks like you had quite the evening, huh?”

 

Suho eyed the omega up and down with an unimpressed looked that was dripping in judgment.

 

“Do you need something?” Kyungsoo bites back, unafraid to butt heads with the alpha with his newfound support in Jongin.

 

“Yeah,” Suho huffs as he begins to circle the visibly annoyed omega, “We need to talk about that little stunt you decided to pull tonight.”

 

Kyungsoo lowers his brow in annoyance, “I don’t have to discuss anything with you, I owe you no explanation for my actions.”

 

“You do,” Suho curtly replies with a stern look, “You embarrassed me in front of my parents, aunt, uncle, cousin, brother and date.”

 

“And?”

 

“I think you owe me an apology.” Suho’s eyes are dark and empty as he continues to walk around the room slowly.

 

“Bullshit,” Kyungsoo fires back, “For what? For telling the truth?”

 

Suho’s eyes remain fixated on the omega as Kyungsoo continues ripping into him.

 

“You managed to be creepy the very first day I met you, you take me out on some sort of weird date, then you speak in riddles trying to express that you want me when you already know that I’m with your brother,” the omega pauses as a grim idea comes to his mind, “You know, it wouldn’t even surprise me if you were the one who set me and Jongin up tonight...are you the one who called...who sent the text message?”

 

Suho broke out into a condescending chuckle as he folded his arms over his chest, “Honestly, how do you two even manage to remain together if you’re already fighting so early on,” the alpha pursed his lips and made an expression as if he was trying to think hard about something, “Unfortunately, I can’t recall making a plot to sabotage your gross relationship with my naive younger brother, but seeing how it’s so easy to come between your fragile relationship it tells me that it’s pretty easy to do so.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Are you always like this?”

 

“What, charming?” Suho chimes.

 

“No, an arrogant asshole.” Kyungsoo bites back as Suho pouts in dissatisfaction, acting wounded from the piercing words.

 

“Ouch, I didn’t know you could be so feisty,” Suho bit his lower lips seductively as he took a deep breath, smelling the remnants of Kyungsoo’s heat leftover inside of the room, “But I rather like this...bitchy side of you.”

 

“Bitchy?” Kyungsoo asks incredulously. 

 

“It’s a little bit of an annoyance, but, after the first couple of sessions with me, I’ll make sure to get that annoying little trait out of you. I’ll get you to submit to me,” Suho says with a calculated tone as his pupils begin to dilate.

 

“How many times do I have to signal to you that I’m not interested,” Kyungsoo replies with a fiery tone, “I don’t like you, Suho.”

 

“Ah, but you will learn to love me,” The alpha smiles as he begins to close the gap between the two, “You see, I never lose. At anything. I’ve decided that I want you and the fact that my younger brother managed to get to you first is an unexpected challenge, but, nothing I can’t...correct.”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, unable to believe Suho’s incredible delusion, “Are you out of your mind?”

 

“On the contrary, actually,” the alpha replies in a pompous tone, “I’m actually quite the genius, very much like you which makes you the perfect mate for me. I’ve waited for someone like you for a long time, someone worthy enough of my time and companionship.”

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, closing the gap between them himself in an attempt to make a threatening power move. Both of them now only a few inches apart from one another.

 

“You’re no genius, Suho,” Kyungsoo states coldly, “You’re absolutely crazy if you think you can force me to be with you, that’s not how companionship works. I would never willingly be your mate let alone your boyfriend, let’s make that clear.”

 

“I love a good challenge,” Suho muses.

 

Kyungsoo squints as a smirk spreads across his face, “I know you tried fooling Jongin into thinking you had no idea the two of us were together. He knows now and I’m going to tell him every little thing you’ve said to me tonight.”

 

Suho shrugs unimpressed, “The fact that you haven’t told him sooner speaks volumes of your character,” he cocks a devilish grin as he begins to whisper, “I can see past your little facade that everyone else easily falls for. I know just how much of a slut you are for attention. If it really was such a big issue to you then you would have told him sooner, but you didn’t...why?”

 

“You don’t know anything about me,” Kyungsoo spits back.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Kyungsoo,” he muses, “I know way more than you think.”

 

Before Kyungsoo can reply with a fiery comment his phone rings. It’s Jongin alerting him that he’s outside waiting.

 

“Better get going,” Suho teases, “Would be such a scandal if everyone saw that gross marking on your pretty little neck.”

 

Kyungsoo refrains from entertaining Suho’s erratic behavior any further, turning to quickly put on his shoes, opening the door only to hear haunting words that would foreshadow hardships he could never foresee.

 

“Oh, and Kyungsoo,” Suho beckons with a slimy tone, “Say hello to your father for me,” his voice suddenly turning threatening as the omega pauses halfway out the doorway, “I know he’s not doing too well these days...Let’s see, was he on the pipe or heroin..? It seems to have slipped my mind just now.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t dare look back, to see the proud look of Suho’s smug face. He was already shaken by this unexpected turn of events and he didn’t want to give the alpha the satisfaction of having the upper hand in their battle of words.

 

He wasn’t sure how Suho managed to find out his dark secret about his father, but he wouldn’t let the alpha see him buckle under the threat, no matter how furious he felt in the moment.

 

Without any further word, he made his way fully out of the door, quickly running away from the room and from the alpha who now had a vicious vendetta against him.

  
  


Kyungsoo asked Jongin to stay over that night.

 

The omega tried his best to downplay his anxious feelings he had from the unpleasant conversation he had with Suho.

 

Kyungsoo never imagined that having Jongin would come with such baggage and potential threats from people who wanted them to not be together.

 

The omega sighed as he laid awake, drawing small circles on the alphas bare chest as he thought over the night’s events over in his mind.

 

Daylight spilled into the room, Kyungsoo guessed it was around probably around 9 or 10 AM.

 

He could feel his body sore and achy from the multiple sessions they had had once they reached his home.

 

Kyungsoo eyes the door only to see his underwear hanging from the doorknob, he grinned at the absurdity.

 

“That feels nice,” Jongin says half asleep as he tightens his arm around Kyungsoo, slowly moving his hand down to feel his favorite body part on his omega.

 

“It’s good to know you’re able to find my ass even with your eyes closed,” Kyungsoo muttered jokingly as Jongin gently caressed his ass.

 

Jongin hummed as he gave the omega’s ass a tight squeeze, “God really wanted you to have all that ass just to please me. I’m such a lucky alpha.”

 

“Gag,” Kyungsoo teases as a small grin spread across the alpha’s face.

 

“You know I love it when you resist me,” Jongin retorts, “I love the push and pull, princess.”

 

Kyungsoo playfully bit the alphas defined peck in defiance which caused Jongin to pull back in surprise.

 

“I told you not to call me that,” Kyungsoo warned in this cute semi-annoyed tone.

 

“You better watch yourself, Soo,” Jongin chuckles, “The next time I’m down there eating you out I’m going to make sure to bite on those pretty round cheeks of yours and I’m going to leave a very big mark.”

 

“You just want people to know I’m yours,” Kyungsoo retorted in a giggly tone.

 

“Well,” Jongin pulled the omega closer as he whispered, “If you just bit me back then everyone would know.”

 

“Err,” Kyungsoo paused, unsure of what to say as a few seconds went by, “Jongin, isn’t it a bit soon to be talking about bonding like that?”

 

“Is it though?” The alpha replied in a groggy tone, eyes still closed, “You and I both know we’re already bound somehow...what would be the harm of solidifying what we already know?”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart began to race at the thought. Jongin was so spontaneous and invested in their relationship. It's a kind of love he had never experienced before and it sent his mind racing with both pleasant and fearful thoughts of the uncertainty of it all.

 

“But your parents...”

 

“They’ll understand once I explain it all to them,” Jongin’s tone calculated, “I’ll just have to make up some little lie as to why you pretended to be Sehun’s boyfriend because of some made up circumstance and they won’t think much of it after that. Simple.”

 

Jongin cracked open an eye as he gently brought the omega on top of him, the two now staring at each other deeply with their puffy bedroom eyes.

 

“You can do it now,” Jongin whispered in a sweet tone, “My claim is still fresh, we could be bonded right this instant all you have to do is claim me.”

 

Kyungsoo huffed, running his hands through the alpha’s messy black hair as he gently placed a kiss on the alpha’s plump lips.

 

“Someday,” Kyungsoo whispered, “Being bonded has its downsides. For instance, if we were to do this now, my chances of becoming pregnant skyrocket.”

 

The alpha cocks a sly smile, “Who says that's a bad thing…?”

 

“Me!” The omega chuckles as he playfully grabs fistfuls of his boyfriend's hair, “I still need to graduate, have my career and so do you. If we were to have a baby that would derail all of that.”

 

“I think you’d look absolutely adorable carrying my litter.”

 

“Ew, Jongin, please,” Kyungsoo shivers.

 

The alpha rolls his eyes as he groans from Kyungsoo’s rejection, “Fine, you win.”

 

“One day,” Kyungsoo reassures the alpha with another small peck on the lips.

 

Jongin hums as he starts to rub his growing erection on the crease of his boyfriends spread ass.

 

“Deal, but for now I say we have another practice round for when we really decide to make a baby.”

  
  
  
  


“Damn, that’s heavy,” Baekhyun replies with wide eyes as he takes a long sip of his chocolate milk before continuing, “I leave you alone for one weekend and this is the mess you get in?!”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, “What can I say? I guess I’m just some type of freak magnet for drama I guess.”

 

“Jesus,” Baekhyun groans out, “I feel like I’m watching an episode of some weird TLC polygamy family show.”

 

“Watch it,” Kyungsoo warned, flicking the other omega causing him to playfully pull away.

 

“Well, what are we going to do about Suho?” The blonde questioned, “He seems to have officially gone off the deep end and is dead-set of trying to own you even though that’s not how love works, but, go off I guess.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, “No idea. Jongin said he would handle it, but, I’m not so sure how much good that will do.”

 

“Noted, well, all we can do is trust in Jongin and if plan a fails then we’re just going to have to think of another way to get Suho to stop his weird antics,” Baekhyun replies in a hopeful tone, reassuring his friend.

 

“Thanks, Baek,” Kyungsoo mutters in a warm tone.

 

“Uh,” the blonde states in a wearily, “What are you going to do about him?” He nods off as he stares out in the distance.

 

Kyungsoo turns his head as he sees Sehun sitting down with his tray of lunch, speedo bag in tow as he’s wearing light wash cropped jeans, black sandals and shirt to match. His hair slicked back effortlessly showcasing his strong eyebrows and chiseled facial features.

 

He looks good, really good.

 

Kyungsoo licked his lips unknowingly, snapping out of his trance once Baekhyun slapped his arm, the blondes face now questioning.

 

“Uh,” Kyungsoo tried to think of an answer, “Well, what do you think I should do? Should I go talk to him?”

 

Baekhyun grimaces, “After that night he seemed pretty upset and stoic when we walked him out back. He was surprisingly calm and in control of himself though, Chanyeol was really impressed.”

 

Kyungsoo gripped his knees nervously as he thought of what to do, guilty of have put Sehun in such an uncomfortable situation.

 

He knew he had to set things right, maybe not in public where prying eyes could see and overhear their conversation but reaching out and setting up a time to talk would be a good start.

 

“I’m going to go talk to him,” Kyungsoo said with determination in his voice, “Stay here. I won’t be long.”

 

Baekhyun bit his lower lip nervously as Kyungsoo got up and started making his way towards the alpha who had already started eating his meal.

 

Kyungsoo swallowed hard, hands a bit sweaty, unsure why he was so incredibly nervous to go up and talk to Sehun.

 

He licked his dry lips as Sehun looked up, eyes sharp and sultry looking as he chewed on his food.

 

“Hi, Sehun,” Kyungsoo managed to say as he offered an awkward smile, “How are you today?”

 

Sehun nodded a bit, “M’fine...what about you, Kyungsoo?”

 

Sehun’s tone seemed indifferent. No hints of emotion could be heard in his voice, which surprisingly unsettled Kyungsoo even more.

 

“Doing fine too, thanks,” the omega scratched his right arm nervously, “Uh, a lot better than the other night.”

 

Sehun sighed in relief, “I’m really glad to hear that. I was a bit worried to leave you that night.”

 

“You were?” Kyungsoo’s tone now a bit surprised.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Sehun suddenly flashes a toothy grin, trying his best to suppress it, “Definitely wish the outcome was a bit...different, but, I’m just glad you’re just not in anymore pain.”

 

Kyungsoo huffed, “Thanks Sehun, actually, I wanted to talk to you more about that but…” the omega began to casually look at his surroundings noticing a few eyes on the two, “But I was hoping to talk with you in private.”

 

Sehun followed the omega’s gaze noticing a few odd glances here and there, “Ohh,” he cooed, “I get it, no worries. Meet me at my car around 4?”

 

“Where would that be?”

 

“Blue garage, 5th floor.” Sehun’s lips curled up into this innocent little smile, the sun hitting his eyes in such a way that made them shine.

 

“Gotcha, see you then,” Kyungsoo nodded as he turned on his hees, back to his blonde friend.

 

Baekhyun patted the seat next to him as he turned to face Kyungsoo, “So, how did it go??”

 

“It went pretty well,” the short omega replied, “I’m going to meet him a little later. He seems pretty normal after everything that happened.”

 

“Well, Sehun has always been just a super chill guy,” The blonde reassures as he steals a glance at the alpha, “Man...if I didn’t have my Chanyeol already I would definitely climb Sehun like a damn tree.”

 

Kyungsoo made a gagging sound in response which earned him a playful slap on the back.

 

“Don’t laugh at me, Soo,” Baekhyun grunted, “If Jongin wasn’t there that night you totally would have let Sehun knot you.”

 

Kyungsoo quickly stopped playing around as he turned to face his friend, “What? No, no way I would not have let Sehun kno...uhh, no, Baekhyun that’s complete nonsense.”

 

The blonde brought his milk carton up to his pursed lips as he eyed his stuttering friend with a questioning look, totally not buying it.

 

“Oh, Baekhyun, for the love of God,” Kyungsoo whined, “I was going through my heat, of course, I was horny for anything that could quell my pain but I would never have let that happen.”

 

The blonde continued to slurp his milk quite loudly still not convinced before placing the carton down to say his peace.

 

“Look, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing,” Baekhyun replied defensively, “We are creatures that become slaves to our very primal side that is uncontrollable sexual.”

 

“Your point?” Kyungsoo says with a half annoyed tone.

 

“My point is,” the blonde replies whimsically, “Is that Sehun isn’t a bad looking alpha, he’s fucking hot and a hell of a guy that comes from a great family. If you found him even remotely attractive it wouldn’t be such a crazy concept or mean that you like Jongin any less.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo’s uptight demenior as he continued his rant, “Oh, come on, it’s 2018 for christ's sake,” a devilish little smile spread across his face, “Swapping partners and having group fun during heats/ruts can be totally hot. I read an article on Cosmo Girl that explained how great it can be for a relationship.”

 

“Cosmo Girl…?” Kyungsoo groaned, “Look, Baekhyun, I think you’ve been watching a little too much porn lately.”

 

“Oh whatever,” the blonde spat back, “You go ahead and be a stick in the mud! Don’t come crawling to me when you and Jongin finally decide you want to try to spice it up in the bedroom by making your boring twosome into a hot fiery foursome. And you can forget about asking me since you feel like my kinks are too out there for you!”

 

Kyungsoo burst out laughing, unsure of where the conversation was even going anymore, he cocked his head as he eyed his blonde friend up and down suspiciously.

 

“...Wait,” the small omega muttered in a suspicious tone, “You and Chanyeol haven’t been planning to ask Jongin and I...have you?”

 

Baekhyun nearly choked on his milk as he tried his best to quickly recover from hearing such an outlandish idea.

 

“What??” Baekhyun yelped through his coughing fit, “Of course...of course not, are you crazy??” He laughed through the pain as he tried his best to avoid eye contact with his shorter wide-eyed friend.

 

“Wow,” Kyungsoo mused, “You’re totally blushing right now. You’re such a dirty liar.”

 

“Shut up, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun quickly covered his cheeks, turning his back to the other omega, embarrassed.

 

“Hm, you and Chanyeol must be into some pretty freaky stuff then, huh?” Kyungsoo pondered, humming as his mind began to wonder, “That actually reminds me...You never tell me about your intimate life with Chanyeol like how you force me to tell you everything about mine,” a cheeky smile now coming full force onto his face, “What exactly do you two do behind closed doors…?”

 

Before Kyungsoo could pressure the blonde further the bell ending the hour rang throughout the campus which conveniently gave Baekhyun his chance to escape his friend’s burning questions.

 

“Uhh, gotta run! Got my next class now! Catch you later, Soo!” The blonde jetted out of the courtyard totally forgetting to throw away his trash.

 

“Coward!” Kyungsoo called out jokingly as the blonde frantically ran out of sight.

  
  
  
  


“You’re late,” Kyungsoo calls out, surprising Sehun from behind.

 

The tall alpha broke out into a friendly smile, his hand to his chest from the small scare “Soo, you scared me.”

 

“Sorry,” the omega replies as the two start walking over to Sehun’s parked car.

 

They walk in silence for a bit, but it’s not so bad where it’s uncomfortable. There is a slight breeze in the air that compliments the beautiful day.

 

“Sooo,” Sehun chimes in, “You wanted to talk?”

 

Kyungsoo nods, “Yeah, I do,” he pauses, thinking of what he had rehearsed prior to meeting up with the alpha, “Look, Sehun, I just wanted to formally apologize for putting you in an uncomfortable position that night at the event.”

 

The alpha turned to look down at him, his facial expression serene and attentive, “You didn’t put me in an uncomfortable position, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Well,” the omega let out a guilty laugh, “I basically asked you purposefully to take me to the event only to see if Jongin was really cheating on me,” Sehun looked over confused as it quickly dawned on him that he didn’t know the full situation, “Uhh, well, it’s all fine now...just a misunderstanding, but, I shouldn’t have used you for my own personal gain like that...especially since both of your families aren’t exactly on good terms.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize for that, Kyungsoo,” Sehun’s voice now warm and reassuring, “I wanted to take you to the event because I like you. If I was able to help you out in any way, then, I was happy to do so.”

 

“Yeah, but,”

 

“I did it for you,” Sehun interrupted, “And the potential repercussions didn’t matter to me because in the first time of my life I finally managed to snag a date to one of those stupid fancy parties.”

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip, feeling even more guilty even though he’s sure Sehun didn’t mean it to come off in a bad way.

 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo pondered, “You’ve never brought a date to a party?”

 

The alpha chuckled, “You seem surprised?”

 

Kyungsoo hummed, “Well, kind of,” he wasn’t sure if this would be out of turn, but, he figured a simple compliment wouldn’t hurt the alpha’s ego, “You’re just...well, you’re a very good looking alpha so I’m confused as to why omegas aren’t throwing themselves at you.”

 

Sehun nodded with a toothy grin, “Yeah, well, that never really happens. Like my parents told you, I’m always too busy with swimming to date or socialize. All of my friends are either on the swim and dive team, a fellow brother of Alpha Sigma Phi house or a student from another fraternity/sorority that I’ve managed to meet along the way.”

 

“Right,” Kyungsoo understandably sighs, a bit sorry for Sehun at how isolated his Olympic training and studies keep him, “I remember your parents talking about that.”

 

Sehun shrugs, “It can’t be helped and I will embarrassingly admit that I was kind of geeking out that you wanted to go with me to that stupid party, regardless of your intentions.”

 

Kyungsoo huffed, “How come?”

 

The alpha shrugged once more, “I mean, I’m pretty sure you already know that I’m into you.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a nervous cough, “Uh, yeah I kind of figured which is another thing I wanted to talk about.”

 

The alpha slowed down, putting his hands in his pockets like a little kid who’s nervous.

 

“You don’t have to explain that either,” the alpha’s voice low, “I know you and Jongin are a thing...The mark on your neck is still somewhat visible and he’s scented you pretty well, I’m sure it was intentional to warn me.”

 

Kyungsoo reached up to touch his neck where he was sure the bite mark had faded enough by now considering a few days had passed.

 

“To warn you?”

 

Sehun nodded with a blank stare, “I know he doesn’t want you to be around me, it’s understandable. If the roles were reversed and you were mine, I wouldn’t want you anywhere near Jongin.”

 

“Gosh, what is with alpha’s wanting to own everything,” Kyungsoo jokes.

 

Sehun cocked his head, his eyes crinkling in this cute way as his lips curl, “We just like having a pretty omega, take it as a compliment.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, trying to ignore Sehun’s somewhat flirtatious words.

 

“Well, I just want to tell you that I like you too,” Kyungsoo admitted, “And I know that Jongin and you don’t get along but I enjoy your company and I would like to be your friend.”

 

There was this look in Sehun’s eyes that Kyungsoo couldn’t pinpoint, almost as if he were hiding behind this cheerful exterior but it was only a very quick observation.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

“Really?”

 

Sehun nods with a reassuring look, “Yeah, I think you’re a good person, Kyungsoo. I would like to be close with you even if that comes in the form of basic friendship, then, I’ll take what I can get.”

 

Kyungsoo broke into a humble smile, “Thanks, Sehun. I’m grateful that you’re so understanding.”

 

“No worries,” the alpha replies as the two reach his car, “But, I have to warn you of one little thing.”

 

Kyungsoo remained silent as he waited to hear Sehun's condition.

 

“If Jongin ever fucks up and breaks your heart, I don’t think I can stop myself from stepping in and picking up the pieces.”

 

“Seh-”

 

“I know, really fucking embarrassing and inappropriate of me to say,” the alpha’s tone now serious and sincere, “But, if I didn’t tell you this now I don’t think I would have had the courage to mention it later.”

 

Kyungsoo silently nodded, letting the alpha say his peace in order to move forward with their newly established relationship.

 

“Don’t worry,” Sehun seemingly returns back to his playful self, “I won’t make it weird. I’ll be on my best behavior, I promise.”


	11. Sharks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Sorry for the long wait and I hope I have not lost your interest in this story!  
> Just very busy with school and I moved back home from Seoul so there was a lot of changes :/  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Before Kyungsoo knew it, a month had gone by and midterms were just around the corner.

 

He had hardly been able to see Jongin outside of class as the two were pretty busy studying “…And make sure to read over chapters 10 and 11 before next Thursday, we may or may not be having a little pop quiz!” Dr. Paik hints in a sing-song voice as she concludes the days lecture on cell biology.

 

Kyungsoo turned to face Jongin as they started packing up their belongings.

 

“So, in the mood for katsu tonight?” Kyungsoo offers with a cheerful tone.

 

Jongin takes a deep breath, his face a bit regretful as he scratches the back of his head, “Uh, I can’t. I have a meeting back at Alpha Sigma Phi over the new members joining the charter.”

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo huffs, “No worries, maybe another time then?”

 

Jongin nods, offering Kyungsoo a small peck to the cheek before making his way towards the exit, “I’ll text you tonight, Soo” he adds as he makes his way out.

 

Kyungsoo hates not being able to see Jongin. If it wasn't him busy with studying then it was Jongin busy with Alpha Sigma Phi, his parents, or something else.

 

The omega pouted as he followed suit, making his way out of the classroom and into the hallways.

 

“What’s with the long face?” Sehun scares the omega as he offers the smaller teen a supportive smile, “Ah, sorry! Didn’t mean to spook you.”

 

Kyungsoo huffs as he lets out a reassuring chuckle, “No, no, you’re fine Sehun. How’ve you been?”

 

Sehun sighs as he holds up the business ethics book in his hand, “Just busy shoving all this crap in my head before midterms, you’re doing the same I’m sure.”

 

Kyungsoo pouts as he holds up his cell biology book, “Yup, it sucks.”

 

“Think you could spare an hour or two...?” Sehun offers a bit apprehensively, “For dinner, I mean. Just as friends. A friendly dinner between two pals.”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head in embarrassment as he eyes the innocent looking alpha, cheeks flushed.

 

He didn’t really see an issue with going to dinner with Sehun, it wasn’t a date after all and Kyungsoo did mention to Sehun that he still wanted to be friends.

 

What’s the harm in sharing a meal?

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nods his head as he adjusts his backpack, “That sounds nice, Sehun.”

 

“Awesome!” Sehun grins as he clenches his fist with excitement, “How does cheesy katsu sound…?"

 

“Kyungsoo perks up, “Huh, Sehun, I think you just read my mind.”

 

Kyungsoo is surprised when Sehun takes him to a little mom and pop restaurant rather than a fancy restaurant that Jongin usually takes him to.

 

He’s not complaining one bit, the dinner the two share is delicious and homemade.

 

The granny who runs the restaurant is actually rather fond of Sehun, almost as if the two know each other as the two speak comfortably back and forth across the restaurant.

 

In a way, the scene is refreshing and way more comfortable than being in such an uptight environment.

 

“I used to come here a lot as a kid with my dad,” Sehun admits as he takes a drink of his water, “We’d gotten lost and then it had started raining. The only place around was this restaurant and we needed to get out of the bad weather…To our surprise, the food was actually amazing and ever since my dad and I would come here on rainy days and eventually, we got close to the owners. I guess it’s kind of a small tradition of ours.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles at the heartwarming story, Sehun was so sweet it was almost unreal.

 

“That’s pretty cute, the food is really delicious I can see why you'd come back.” Kyungsoo compliments with a satisfied smile, “Thank you for sharing this place with me.”

 

“Of course,” Sehun cutely grins, “It was nice of you to come along…uh, I know Jongin’s not too fond of me, especially now more than ever, so I’m glad you can look past our differences and still be willing to meet with me.”

 

“Of course, uh, it’s not too awkward in the house, is it?” Kyungsoo asks a bit nervously, “I feel a bit guilty to maybe cause tension between you two and it doesn’t exactly help that both of you live under the same roof.”

 

Sehun takes a deep breath, “Uh, well, yeah…It is pretty awkward, more so than before. But don’t feel bad, Kyungsoo, we didn’t exactly have the best relationship anyway with the whole Minseok situation so this type of tension isn’t anything new.”

 

“Ah, well, I guess I can’t help but feel as if I made it worse for you.”

 

Sehun smiles, “I can handle it, we just avoid each other. It’s not as bad as you think, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Okay…if you say so,” Kyungsoo mutters a bit glumly.

 

“I do say so!” Sehun chimes, “And I also say that we get some yogurt after this, how does that sound?”

 

“Perfect, actually,” Kyungsoo grins before him and Sehun have a small squabble over the bill. Kyungsoo is no match for Sehun, however, and loses as the stronger alpha manages to pin both of his hands down with his arm and offers the waitress his card with his free hand.

 

Kyungsoo groans at Sehun’s stubbornness but is thankful that the alpha paid for him.

 

The two managed to laugh it off, but something that Kyungsoo couldn’t quite shake off was this unsure feeling that sat at the back of his mind and curled in his stomach.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t really believe in superstitious things, but, something about tonight but him on edge, and he would soon discover why.

 

* * *

 

“So, what flavor did you end up getting?” Sehun asks as he takes a mouthful of yogurt and colorful toppings sitting on his pink spoon.

 

“Mm,” Kyungsoo hums as the flavor resonates on his palate, “I got the Coconut flavor with strawberries, kiwis, M&M’s, and just a little chocolate sauce.”

 

Sehun shot his eyebrows up in curiosity, “Looks pretty good,” his voice suggestive.

 

“Want to try?” Kyungsoo offers as he gets a spoonful, “Here, try it.”

 

Sehun looked down at Kyungsoo’s spoon and back at Kyungsoo, his eyes smiling as he leaned in close, accepting Kyungsoo’s offer.

 

“Mm!” Sehun moaned, “That is pretty good,” The alpha covered his mouth as he eyed Kyungsoo’s cheerful expression.

 

“Glad you like it,” Kyungsoo says proudly.

 

“Care to try mine?” Sehun offers now as he gets some on his own spoon, waving the spoon around playfully until Kyungsoo leaned in closely to accept Sehun’s pink spoon topped with yogurt into his mouth.

 

A smug smirk spread across the alpha’s handsome face as he watched Kyungsoo moan with pleasure from the taste.

 

“Yeah, you could say I’m a yogurt expert. I know all the best combos.” Sehun boasts as he eagerly digs into his yogurt once more, getting a spoonful and having another bite.

 

Kyungsoo snorted, “You’re such a dork.”

 

The two began to walk, eventually going through a park, the darkness of the night surrounding them as lamp posts lit their trail.

 

The two continued to talk about Sehun’s upcoming matches and his Olympic future that Kyungsoo didn’t really have any idea about.

 

The two ended up on embarrassing stories and that’s where Kyungsoo learned about Sehun’s iconic freshman moment where he had gotten blackout drunk and ended up giving a strip show in front of all of his charter as well as a sorority at one of the very first mixers.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t wrap his head around the many sides of the Alpha. He was this super sweet almost innocent looking guy but he also had these moments where he could be breathtakingly suave, sensual, and seductive.

 

The duality of Sehun definitely threw the omega for a loop, he was just trying his best to keep up.

 

The two joined in a laugh, not realizing that the trail of lights suddenly stopped for no particular reason. Kyungsoo looked around, not sure why the lights were no longer working as they kept walking the path suspiciously.

 

Sehun could pick up on Kyungsoo’s nervous energy and quickly suggested that they turn back. Before Kyungsoo could agree a group of unknown men appeared out of the woods and slowly made their way towards the two.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Sehun’s voice stern as he dropped his yogurt on the ground, quickly reaching for Kyungsoo’s hand and sprinting back down the path that they had just traveled down.

 

The group of men began to whistle and made intimidating noises, cat-calling and making gross suggestive comments that could possibly lead to a fight or sexual assault.

 

Kyungsoo’s heart was pounding in his chest as he tried his best to keep up with Sehun’s incredibly fast speed.

 

The omega looked back to see the men making kissing faces. As he tried to focus his vision he could see the man carrying and swinging around chains, bats, other types of blunt op\bjects that made Kyungsoo’s blood go cold.

 

“Sehun, they have weapons,” Kyungsoo yelled nervously as they quickly turned down a path and made their way to the streets.

 

“I saw. Kyungsoo, don’t look back,” Sehun yelled feverishly, “It’ll slow you down, I’ll protect you, just focus on keeping up.”

 

Kyungsoo tightened his hand on Sehun’s as he followed the athlete’s every turn and direction change.

 

The two had to have been running for a least 10 minutes, nearly getting caught by the group after Kyungsoo made a misstep and received a nasty slap on the neck by an abrasive tree branch. After a quick recovery, the boys were able to gain enough distance which gave Sehun the opportunity to explore the alleyway they stumbled upon.

  
The two found themselves in front of a building that was still in the final processes of being built, the group could be heard still behind them as Sehun quickly thought on his feet, using all of his strength to bust open the entrance as the two doors swung open with ease.

 

The two managed to run up five flights of stairs before making it onto the fifth floor, the room was filled with office desks covered in plastic as well as desks and other types of furniture and office decor.

 

There was a group of desks grouped together as well as rolled up carpets, chairs, and bookshelves that could be used as an inconspicuous hiding space.

 

“There!” Sehun pointed as he ushered Kyungsoo to the spot, moving the very heavy table and directing Kyungsoo to slide inside and underneath.

 

“What about you?!” Kyungsoo whispered with fear in his voice.

 

“Go first and I’ll find a way in, I need to close this and I’ll take the long way around, go Kyungsoo. Hurry!”

 

The rowdy gangsters call and yelling became louder as Kyungsoo quickly did as he was told, Sehun quickly closing the gap and now being surrounded in pitch black darkness.

 

Kyungsoo’s breathing got heavy as the sounds outside were now muffled. The space was incredibly tight and he was thankful that Sehun came up with such a great hiding spot in such a high-stress moment.

 

The omega curled up, anxiously waiting for Sehun, scared that he wouldn’t be able to make it in time.

 

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched as he heard racket and movement on the floor. Objects could be heard being flung around the room as the men creepily called for them to come out.

 

The omega almost soiled Sehun’s great hiding plan as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and a large hand placed over his mouth.

 

“…shh,” Sehun whispered as the alpha sat next to Kyungsoo, legs open and holding Kyungsoo tightly in his arms.

 

The alpha could feel how badly Kyungsoo was shaking and tightened his grip around Kyungsoo, rocking him back and forth as the omega nestled his head on Sehun’s broad chest.

 

The men outside began to talk amongst each other and even bickered.

 

“Are you sure that was him?” One of the men yelled out.

 

“Yeah, I’m positive! That’s that Do kid, his dad owes us a shit ton of money and I told that heroin-addicted bastard that if he didn’t start paying us back for all the money he's borrowed from us for his gross black tar heroin that we'd start going after his family.”

 

Kyungsoo shuddered, he didn’t know if he should be more embarrassed or fearful that he now had loan sharks hot on his trail now all because of his drug-addicted father.

 

Sehun pulled Kyungsoo in closer, rubbing the omega’s back as the two rocked in silence.

 

“Well, what are you going to do with the kid?” One of the loan sharks ask.

 

“I heard the guy is an omega, probably just going to whore the bitch out until the debt is repaid, that or maybe I’ll sell him on the black market. Some sick pervert would pay a pretty penny for a young fertile omega.”

 

Kyungsoo began to cry, holding back his sobs with all of his ability as he felt Sehun breathe deeply.

 

“Sounds good, boss, but seems like we lost the fucker. Why don’t we just call it a night and plan our next move? We already know where the guy lives and goes to school, we’ll find the omega eventually.”

 

One of the loan sharks sighed as he reluctantly agreed, “Alright, let’s go.”

 

The two hiding didn’t mutter a single word for a least 20 minutes after hearing all the men leave down the stairs and the room became eerily quiet.

 

“…Soo,” Sehun whispered as he began to stroke the omega’s hair.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head as he sniffled, biting back his obvious sobs.

 

“Kyungsoo, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Sehun’s voice stern as he pulled back, not being able to see the omega due to them still being shrouded in darkness.

 

“Sehun, don’t,” Kyungsoo tried his best to compose himself, “I am so embarrassed and you don’t need to get involved in this…I don’t want you getting hurt and I-“

 

“Kyungsoo,” Sehun’s voice bold yet defensive, “I don’t care about what your dad is doing, you don’t have to be ashamed of his actions around me, I would never judge you for that.”

 

Kyungsoo let out another sob, his secret finally out to at least someone other than an enemy.

 

“I’ll help you figure this out, whatever you need. Money...your dad’s loans, I’ll help you pay it off, whatever it is.”

 

“No, no” Kyungsoo resisted, “I don’t want you to give me your money, there has to be another way I don’t want you to waste it on him.”

 

“It’s not a waste,” Sehun replied passionately, “Did you hear what those guys said? If the loans don’t get paid off you’re going to be used as some kind of sex slave or even worse, auctioned off on some weird dark website and trafficked to some other place. You can’t expect me to just sit back and watch you be taken away.”

 

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip anxiously. He knew that he needed help, it was his pride and embarrassment that made him want to fight Sehun’s offer. His father was a complete joke and pathetic that now he had to turn to his friend for money. He hated how pathetic he looked in front of Sehun at this moment.

 

All the hard work he’s put into erasing his good for nothing father from his life in order to go to a good school and rebuild himself has gone to waste now that his false reality was crumbling down right before his very eyes.

 

“Just let me help you…okay?” Sehun whispered in a defeated voice, running his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair.

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, trying his best to calm himself down.

 

The omega nodded, whimpering out a defeated ‘okay’ before Sehun embraced the omega in his arms once more.

 

* * *

 

“No, you can’t go back to your apartment,” Sehun sternly stated as he began to drive off.

 

“Sehun, I have to go home. I can’t just live without all of my stuff or my books for school. For Christ’s sakes, we have midterms.” Kyungsoo whined in annoyance.

 

“Those guys are excepting you to go home after that. I cannot put you in jeopardy, and I won’t.” Sehun shook his head in disapproval, “In the meantime, my family has a house not too far from here. My parents aren’t in it, but, when they come down to see my games they live in that house. It’s only a 30-minute drive from school and it’s safe.”

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, not enjoying how limited his freedom was now that he had gangsters hot on his trail, “Well, what about my clothes?”

 

“Borrow something of mine,” Sehun offered.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Kyungsoo deadpanned, “You’re like a giant and I’d swim in all of your stuff.”

 

“Maybe,” Sehun grinned, “But it’d be kind of cute to see you drowning in my clothes.”

 

Kyungsoo fought back a snort, “Making jokes in a time like this, huh.” His voice a bit playful but still serious.

 

“I thought some comedic relief might take your mind off it,” Sehun offered.

 

Kyungsoo held back a chuckled due to the serious nature, but he knew Shun meant no harm.

 

The omega perked up after hearing his phone buzz in his pocket; it was Jongin.

 

Sehun turned to see Kyungsoo typing away on his iPhone, his mind instantly clicked and eyes going wide with fear.

 

Before Kyungsoo could tell Jongin his current situation Sehun grabbed the phone, rolled down the window and threw the omega’s iPhone out the car window.

 

“Hey!” Kyungsoo screamed, brows furrowed with anger, “Sehun, what the hell did you just do?! My phone!!”

 

Sehun’s face turned serious as he kept his eyes on the road, “Kyungsoo, don’t you think it’s weird that those guys just found you walking randomly in the park? Don’t you think that it’s pretty coincidental that they managed to find you in our college town filled with tons of other guys with dark hair and eyes?”

 

Kyungsoo huffed, trying to piece what Sehun was suggesting.

 

“Soo, this isn’t some type of drama T.V. show where things happen randomly to fulfill the plot, they must have already had information on you, your location, appearance, everything…”

 

“You think they tracked my phone?” Kyungsoo replied in a grave tone.

 

“I don’t think, I’m certain that they tracked you. How else could they have found you that easily?” Sehun’s voice was strained and worried as he explained the dire situation.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Sehun continued, “You can’t go back to school until we figure this out. Those guys know everything about you, I’m sure they’re going to have guys spying on campus and you going anywhere near the school or your apartment at this time is dangerous and I won’t allow it.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, realizing just how scary and real his situation is.

 

“Okay,” he agreed, ”But Sehun, Jongin is my boyfriend. I can’t just not tell him where I am or what’s going on.”

 

The alpha clenched his jaw slightly before nodding, “I’ll text him once we get to my family’s house, don’t worry about it, okay?” He offered Kyungsoo a reassuring grin.

 

Kyungsoo huffed, running his fingers through his hair still not able to believe everything that was currently happening.

 

He had no idea how a simple night of dinner and fro-yo turned his life into some thriller/action movie.

 

The two sat in silence the rest of the drive towards Sehun’s family house, both in deep thought over the night's events, it made the time go by rather quickly and before they knew it the two had arrived at their destination.

 

Sehun’s family home was beautifully decorated and incredibly vacant. The mini-mansion possessed a valley, beach home vibe and the insides of the home was just as warm and inviting.

 

“This is a really beautiful house, Sehun,” Kyungsoo complimented as Sehun began to give the omega a small tour of the home.

 

“Thanks, Soo,” Sehun smiles, “And here is the living room that overlooks the pool in the backyard…”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide, the living room lavishly decorated and the tall glass windows allowed guests to see the hilltop swimming pool that was currently glowing in smooth multicolored lights and the view of the little city that rested below them.

 

“Wow,” Kyungsoo gasped as he looked on, “And none of your family lives here?”

 

Sehun pouted, “Yeah, this is just more of a vacation house or a getaway house. Which is definitely coming in handy now.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, taking in a deep breath, “Yup, and I’m very thankful for all of your help, Sehun. I’m also sorry-“

 

Sehun pressed his index finger onto Kyungsoo’s lips as he chuckled, “You need to stop apologizing for things that you cannot control, Kyungsoo.”

 

The omega’s cheeks went a little warm from the unexpected contact.

 

“I’m happy to help, Kyungsoo. With anything,” The alpha smiled as the corners of his eyes scrunched up in an incredibly cute way.

 

Sehun quickly tilted his head as he noticed something, his eyes locking on Kyungsoo with concern.

 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked as he began to look down at his t-shirt and pants, “Is there something on me?”

 

“No, but…” Sehun placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s lower jaw, turning the omega’s face to the side as a huge cut came into view, “Oh god,” Sehun’s eyes went big, “When the hell did you get this?”

 

“Hmm? What! What’s wrong with me??” Kyungsoo’s eyes looked left and right anxiously as Sehun stepped closer to the omega.

 

“You’ve got this big cut on your neck. It’s dried up now but it looks pretty gnarly.” Sehun pressed his palm up against it as he began to go into deep thought, “I don’t think we have a first aid kit in the house…uh, damn….” Sehun began to mutter to himself about different ideas on how to handle the situation and clean up Kyungsoo’s cut.

 

Kyungsoo felt a tinge of pain from the pressure Sehun was applying, causing the omega to flinch from the touch.

 

“Sorry,” Sehun apologized as he examined the cut more.

 

Kyungsoo had to think, the last thing he needed was for this cut to become infected and be even more of a burden to Sehun.

 

“Well…” Sehun began, “There is…there is another way that I can help since I don’t have a first aid kit.”

 

Kyungsoo remained still as he eyed Sehun with a blank expression.

 

“Do you trust me?” Sehun asked sincerely.

 

Kyungsoo huffed, knowing exactly what might be coming but was unable to put it out into existence.

 

Sehun inched his full pink lips closer to Kyungsoo’s neck as the omega closed his eyes, feeling the alpha’s warm breath hitting the exposed skin. The anticipation was the worst part, it felt like five minutes before Sehun ran the first lick over Kyungsoo’s cut.

 

The omega winched at the initial contact, alphas contained special agents in their saliva that made healing wounds fast and efficient with its disinfecting properties as well as quick bonding agents.

 

However, the process hurt.

 

Kyungsoo’s neck felt as if someone had poured alcohol all over the open wound and this sensation caused him to claw Sehun’s sides tightly, almost digging his nails into the alpha as he began to lick over the wound over and over again.

 

“Sehun-” Kyungsoo winced as he felt the Alpha wrap his arms around his small torso, small moans escaped the omega’s lips although he tried his best to contain them.

 

He hated that this was such a primal and effective way to heal a wound as it also doubled for an extremely awkward and sensual experience with his boyfriend’s cousin.

 

This interaction definitely didn’t help the tension that awkwardly sat between them.

 

Sehun’s breathing began to get shaky as his licks became more slowed and focused.

 

Kyungsoo could feel heat resonate off of the Alpha as he now began to shake, quickly pulling himself away from Kyungsoo, shielding his crimson eyes.

 

“I…” Sehun stuttered as he backed away from the wide-eyed and concerned omega.

 

“S-Sehun are you oka-?”

 

“M’fine…uh, I need to go to the restroom. I…” And without another word the alpha turned on his heels and made his way quickly down the hallway, shutting the bathroom door loudly behind him as Kyungsoo stood a bit uneasy in the living room, resting the palm of his hand on his neck, which was now scratch free.


	12. Possesive

Jongin wasn’t happy. Rightfully so but for more reasons than just the initial problem with the loan sharks.

 

There were many issues Jongin had at the moment, and he tried his best to conceal his anger considering Kyungsoo was already having a shitty night.

 

The fact that Sehun was the one to save Kyungsoo from the group of hungry debt collectors made the alpha’s blood boil to the point where he had to compose himself at least six different times as he sat through Kyungsoo’s recall of the night's events over the phone.

 

“Why didn’t you call me sooner? And why are you calling me from Sehun’s phone, where is yours?” Jongin asked with slight attitude in his voice.

 

“Uhh, about that,” he started nervously, “Sehun thinks that the guys somehow tapped my phone and were able to track my location, so....he threw it out of the car window as we drove down the interstate.”

 

“WHAT?” Jongin’s voice boomed, Sehun able to hear the negative cry from the couch where he laid comfortably, eyes locked on Kyungsoo as the omega paced the spacious living room back and forth.

 

“It’s okay, it’s fine,” Kyungsoo reassured his boyfriend as he shot a nervous grimace at Sehun which caused the Alpha to smirk at the absurdity, “I can just buy a new phone, it’s no big deal, Jongin, really. Anyways, Sehun has a good point. It’s so easy to track people now with apps and hacks, I don’t doubt that they had something on me. They know where I go to school and my apartment...they found me randomly in a park, it isn’t simply a coincidence.”

 

Jongin sighed as he shook his head in frustration, more upset at himself than anything for not being there, feeling extreme guilt for not being the one to protect his omega.

 

“I’m going to you. Where exactly are you at, Kyungsoo,” Jongin stated sternly as the alpha began putting on sweats and preparing a night bag for himself.  
  
Kyungsoo held the phone down, covering the mic as he looked to Sehun, the omega mouth, “Address?” and Sehun quickly obliged.

 

After the address was given and goodbyes were exchanged, Sehun leaped off the couch and moseyed his way into the luxury kitchen.

 

“Jongin will be here in an hour,” Kyungsoo stated as he followed the alpha into the next room.

 

“Sweet,” Sehun stated flatly, eager to change the conversation as he whipped out a pot and a packet of ramen, “My parents always used to say that hot bowl of ramen could cure anything...care to share?”

 

Kyungsoo looked at the clock, was it really already 1 AM..? Where did the time go?

 

The omega’s ears perked up, “I could go for a late night snack, thank you, Sehun.”

 

“Of course!” The alpha exclaimed as he tied an apron around the day clothes he was still wearing, “One hot bowl of Sehun’s specialty midnight ramen is coming right up!”

 

A chuckle escaped the omega’s heart-shaped lips as he managed to climb on top of a tall bar stool a couple of feet away from the stove.

 

“I thought Olympic athletes were supposed to watch what they eat?” The omega questioned as he eyed the alpha with a cocked eyebrow.

 

Sehun let out a dry laugh as he rolled his eyes playfully, “Well, my body can handle the high sodium, carbs, and saturated fats for one night...plus, we’re sharing and I’d burn this off in thirty minutes flat after a quick session in the pool.”

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips impressed, “From the looks of it, it seems like you never gain weight. What secrets lie in the Oh/Kim DNA that gave you all such great bodies?” The omega teased as Sehun began to add other ingredients into the pot.

 

Sehun cocked his head slyly as he looked back at the omega with his sharp eyes, “My rock hard body and amazing muscles are just a gift from God...I guess you could say?”

 

“My savior!” Kyungsoo joined in sarcastically as the two erupted in laughter.

 

Sehun cleared his throat as he turned to chop up some green onions, eyeing the omega who was wearing his long sleeve swimming jersey that hung off of the guy like an oversized shirt on a velvet hanger.

 

“How’s your nightgown?” Sehun cocked a smile, secretly loving Kyungsoo wearing his clothing to sleep in.

 

Kyungsoo looked down as he examined the all-white jersey with vibrant red detailing and prideful emblem of the university plastered on the front of the garment.

 

“It’s surprisingly comfortable...thank you for letting me borrow it.”

 

Sehun fought back the words he wanted to say in order to stay within the boundaries of their friendship...but it was growing harder and harder for him to do so.

 

“Uh, so, how did Jongin take the news?” Sehun asked curiously as he tended to the boiling pot.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, he could tell his boyfriend was upset without even looking at him. The alpha’s voice was strained and he knew the moment he brought up Sehun that all hell would break loose.

 

Jongin surprisingly kept his cool, but, Kyungsoo would be lying to himself if he didn’t say he was a little nervous about all three of them being under the same roof for a night...or possibly even longer depending on long this witch hunt would last.

 

“He was fine,” Kyungsoo lied, “Just a bit freaked out about the situation, but he’s glad that I’m safe...and he’s thankful that you were there to protect me.”

 

Sehun snorted, “You didn’t have to make up that last part.”

 

Kyungsoo groaned, “On a scale from one to ten how awkward do you think it’ll be with all three of us in this house?’”

 

“Oh, like a solid eleven,” Sehun teased as he turned off the stove and brought over the pot to the island where Kyungsoo was sitting.

 

“Sehun…” Kyungsoo whined, “Promise that you’ll try your best to not bump head with Jongin?”

 

“Dinner’s ready!” Sehun deflected as he handed the omega a pair of chopsticks, “Dig in!”

 

The omega shot the alpha a glare, “I know you heard me.”

 

Sehun took a quick breath before locking eyes with the omega, putting up three fingers as he rested his other hand over his heart, “Scouts honor! I’ll behave.”

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips cutely in approval as he began to dig into their shared late night snack.

 

By the time the two were finished chatting and eating their meal, there was a loud knock at the door to which Sehun excused himself to go answer.

 

Kyungsoo glanced at the clock, he figured Jongin must have been speeding down the interstate in order to cut back on time. Typical.

 

He could smell the alpha before seeing him and within seconds Jongin quickly came into view, his expression visibly strained and worried.

 

“Soo,” Jongin muttered as he dropped his stuff on the group, quickly making his way over to the stool Kyungsoo was sitting on and embracing his boyfriend warmly.

 

The contact felt good, Kyungsoo instantly felt safe and warm by the simple embrace. He forgot how much he missed these hugs considering how much time they’ve had to spend apart lately due to random circumstances and midterms taking up their free time.

 

“I can’t leave you alone for one second without you getting into some type of trouble,” Jongin mused as he rustled his boyfriend's hair playfully.

 

“I’m innocent!” Kyungsoo exclaimed as Jongin’s beautiful face came into his full vision.

 

Jongin hummed as he began to examine Kyungsoo, “And you’re not hurt, are you? Those guys didn’t lay a finger on you did they?”

 

“No,” Kyungsoo reassured as his subconscious had him slowly grabbing at his neck instinctively as he then quickly realized that there was a cut there not too long ago, “Oh,” he perked up from the realization, “I actually-”

 

Kyungsoo was stopped mid-sentence as Sehun flailing his arms in opposition behind Jongin’s back grabbed his attention, forcing the omega to cut off his sentence due to the worried look plastered on Sehun’s face.

 

“...What,” Jongin caught air of the weird tension as he followed Kyungsoo’s eyes, looking back at Sehun and then back to Kyungsoo before eyeing the omega once more, Kyungsoo’s hand still resting on his neck where his wound once rested.

 

“What’s going on, Kyungsoo?”

 

“Nothing,” The omega replied confidently as he smiled weakly trying his best to move on from the topic and onto something else in an attempt that Jongin might just sweep it under the rug and forget about it, “Uh, are you hungry? I can make you some ram-”

 

“Tell me what happened. You did get hurt, didn’t you?” Jongin persisted as he began to run his warm hands over Kyungsoo’s smaller framed body. Lifting up the sleeves of the jersey as he tried to find any type of bruising or cuts on his omega.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo huffed as he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, closing the gap between them as the two embraced, Jongin’s head resting on his shoulder, “I’m fine...you don’t have to worry, alright?”

 

The alpha took a deep breath, silence filled the room as Jongin stiffened in Kyungsoo’s embrace.

 

Jongin took another deep inhale of air as he quickly freed himself from Kyungsoo’s arms, examining the omega and eyeing him suspiciously, slowly turning to Sehun who was standing in the living room, noticeably holding his breath as Jongin’s stare quickly turned into a death glare.

 

Jongin sucked on his bottom lip annoyingly as he turned to face Kyungsoo again, tilting the omega’s head to the side as he leaned down to smell Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

It smelled like Sehun, and Jongin could tell something was wrong from the weird pink discoloration of the skin that seems to be in the final stages of healing.

 

“I’m going to ask one more time, Kyungsoo,” Jongin’s voice was low and calculated, his eyes fixated on the omegas neck as his stoic gaze met Kyungsoo’s wide-eyes, “Did you get hurt...and did something happen?”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes quickly darted to Sehun in an attempt to somehow be rescued, but to no avail.

 

“Kyungsoo, why are you looking back at Sehun?” Jongin’s voice was slow and audibly displeased, “If something happened, I’m asking you. So tell me. Now.”

 

The omega nodded his head, he knew he couldn’t avoid this and if honesty was their policy going forward in their relationship then he shouldn’t keep anything from Jongin. Plus, would he really be that upset at Sehun considering he had healed the wound for him? At least he was streatch free now. Surely this shouldn’t be a big issue if the end goal was to just heal the cut.

 

“I..” Kyungsoo gathered his thoughts, clearing his throat before starting more confidently, “While Sehun and I were running I wasn’t paying attention and didn’t duck under a tree branch like I should have done and it ended up whacking me right on my neck which left a really messy collection of cuts on my neck…” Kyungsoo started as Jongin looked on with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Go on,” Jongin whispered in a sultry tone.

 

“Well, once we got here Sehun noticed how bad it actually was and then he offered to help me and now it’s all healed up.”

 

Jongin cocked his head as he rested his big hands on Kyungsoo’s thighs, rubbing them slowly as he pursed his lips, face twisting as if he were in deep thought, although the looked seemed incredibly sarcastic.

 

“And how exactly did Sehun manage to turn that cut into a light scar in just a few short hours, Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed, “He helped me, Jongin, isn’t that enough? You’d rather me be bloody and scraped up?”

 

“No,” Jongin’s voice agitated as he folded his arms, visibly upset, “I’d rather you not be taken advantage of or having my weasel of a cousin’s gross mouth all over you, MY omega, while I’m conveniently away for him to make a pass at you."

 

Sehun rolled his eyes as he plopped himself on the couch, unlocking his phone and scrolling through his social media as a means of escape from this stupid fight.

 

“He helped me, Jongin. Why does it matter or what sort of difference does it make?? In the end, he healed my wound and that's that. Stop trying to make this into something it's not.” Kyungsoo replied with an annoyed tone which now matched Jongin’s

 

This is exactly what Kyungsoo feared, and it was blowing up right in his face. It was always a fight with him and Jongin. Anytime Sehun was involved it was simply the cherry on top and made everything ten times worse.

 

Jongin rubbed his temples as he tried to compose himself, not wanting Sehun to see the better of him, he knew better and knew exactly what game his cousin was playing.

 

But he wasn’t just going to sit back while Sehun worked behind the scenes tirelessly in an attempt to create a wedge between him and Kyungsoo.

 

Not again.

 

Jongin closed the gap between him and the omega, his face now visibly calmer, almost defeated as he licked his lips nervously.

 

“Soo,” he whispered, “If you care about me or my feelings at all in this then you’ll follow me into a private room and talk about this alone, one on one. I don’t want Sehun knowing our business.”

 

Jongin then quickly turned on his heels, picking up his bag and looking back once at Kyungsoo before making his way down the hall and up the stairs where he waited for Kyungsoo’s arrival.

 

The air between him and Sehun was awkward before the alpha took it upon himself to break the ice.

 

“You better go to him, Kyungsoo,” Sehun suggested as he peaked his head up from the couch, “He seems really upset.”

 

Kyungsoo rubbed his face, wishing he could scream his frustration into his hands as everything was just reaching such a boiling point.

 

He just wanted Jongin’s affection and companionship at a time like this...he hated when they fought.

 

“Yeah,” the omega groaned as he got to his feet, following the path Jongin took before turning back one more to meet eyes with Sehun.

 

“I just want to say that I am really grateful for you, Sehun,” Kyungsoo started in a sincere tone, “If I didn’t have your quick thinking and guidance I’m not sure where i would be right now. I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to pay you back for that.”

 

Sehun grinned, blushing as he held his hands up shaking off the compliment before eyeing the omega fondly, “Don’t worry about it,” he mused, “I’ll think of a good way for you to pay me back eventually.”

 

* * *

 

By the time Kyungsoo made it to the room Jongin already had hopped in the shower. It was probably for the best, a good way to clear the mind and cool down a bit after their rough altercation in the kitchen.

 

He made his way over to the bed as the fresh smell of eucalyptus and mint began to spill into the bedroom from the cracked door of the bathroom.

 

Kyungsoo began to feel guilty, he knew why Jongin would be mad and he had every right to be upset with him and Sehun.

 

Granted, Sehun did help him, but, the way that it was done could make any partner uncomfortable if put in that situation.

 

He felt defensive because Kyungsoo didn’t want to put that feeling into existence, he really liked Jongin and has had this weird connection with the alpha for years, but, he would be lying if he didn’t say being around Sehun was enjoyable and...he’s felt some strange tinges of feelings here and there that he’s tried to kill off multiple times.

 

The fact that Jongin constantly assumes there is something weird going on between him and Sehun only creates more stress for the omega and he can’t help but feel as if that is making his feelings even more complicated.

 

At the end of the day, no matter how explosive and wild, Kyungsoo had a deep regard for Jongin and the universe clearly set them together for a reason, so, he should only be tied down to Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo just wanted to heal this situation, he wanted his alpha’s affection and attention rather than another fight over Sehun.

 

It had been about two weeks since the last time they had had sex together, and Kyungsoo began to fear that the alpha would start to rut due to the dry spell set on by busy weekdays and busier weekends filled with extracurriculars that kept their hands tied.

 

It was in that instant that a devilish idea popped into his mind, almost as if the Jongin he met earlier in the year whispered it to the omega at this very moment, it was so devious.

 

The shower suddenly came to a halt and Kyungsoo knew he would have to work fast.

 

The omega quickly dimmed the overhead light, turning on a salt lamp that sat on the nightstand; it’s orange hues creating a very sensual and calming aura.

 

Kyungsoo quickly stripped off Sehun’s jersey throwing it on the ground and pulling off his underwear as well, leaving the omega completely exposed.

 

On all fours, Kyungsoo patiently waited on the bed, ass up-face down as he anxiously anticipated Jongin’s entry into the bedroom.

 

The orange light made the omega’s smooth skin radiate as the teen arched his back proudly, his round firm ass perched by the edge of the bed as the sound of a door creaking could be heard.

 

Kyungsoo held his breath, his eyes tightly shut as he heard the sound of light footsteps making its way closer to the bed.

 

The bed could be felt dipping, Kyungsoo immediately felt this immense heat radiating off of Jongin body as the alpha hovered his full lips over Kyungsoo’s ear.

 

“Are you going to be a good boy for your alpha?” Jongin muttered as a loud slap could be heard filling the room, Jongin’s large hand grabbing a handful of his omega’s ass as he began to massage his boyfriends lower back.

 

Kyungsoo let out a loud moan from the tension, bucking upward as Jongin then wrapped his arms around the omega, placing his hand around Kyungsoo neck firmly as he began to lick the omega’s sensitive neck.

 

“Answer me.” Jongin’s voice was dark as he began to tease his omega, his long throbbing cock now rubbing between Kyungsoo’s perky ass, the tip teasingly prodding against the tight ring of muscle that caused Kyungsoo’s knees to buckle from the anticipation of it all.

 

“Yes...I-I’m going to be good,” Kyungsoo stuttered as he began to back his ass up against Jongin’s large cock, his body shuddering while Jongin’s girthy length slid between his smooth ass cheeks.

 

“Good boy,” Jongin’s tone devilish as he quickly flipped the omega over, quickly attaching his lips with Kyungsoo’s. The omega’s plump heart-shaped lips locking onto Jongin’s velvety full ones as the two feverishly mewled into their sloppily placed kisses.

 

Jongin started nibbling lightly on Kyungsoo’s lower lip, dabbing his tongue in between, making Kyungsoo moan with please as the omega grabbed the back of Jongin’s head, pulling their bare chests together. Jongin’s warm wet body radiated heat and the strong smell of mint aroused Kyungsoo as the two rolled around in the black satin sheets.

 

Jongin’s tongue licked into the omegas mouth with hunger as he began to desire friction, pressing his fat raging hard-on up against Kyungsoo’s smooth leg as he began rocking his hips back and forth.

 

Kyungsoo quickly flipped them over, now on top, he positioned his smooth perky ass on Jongin’s pelvis, the alpha’s long fat member standing proudly and pressed up against his exposed pink hole.

 

Their lips quickly unlocked as Kyungsoo looked down at his handsome alpha, Jongin staring back with half-lidded eyes, his bronze skin glowing as the ambient orange light accentuated his strong arms and defined chest, his chiseled abs and incredibly sexy face.

 

“You’re so beautiful, da-” Kyungsoo stopped himself quickly, eyes going wide in embarrassment.

 

Jongin cocked a brow as he ran his large hands up Kyungsoo’s tight little body.

 

“We-...Were you just about to call me daddy?” Jongin asked with a dark tone behind his initial teasing.

 

Kyungsoo quickly looked away, hiding his face in embarrassment.

 

Truthfully, Kyungsoo had a huge daddy kink and always fantasized calling Jongin that, but, with the public taking the word ‘daddy’ and turning it into one huge joke, he had always been embarrassed to admit it and decided to never tell anyone how much it actually turned him on.

 

Jongin let out a dark chuckle before slapping his omega’s ass with loving force.

 

Kyungsoo let out a loud moan, quickly covering his mouth as he looked down at Jongin with a shocked expression.

 

“Say it, Soo,” Jongin’s face was deliciously evil, something Kyungsoo had secretly missed after their two-week dry spell.

 

Jongin continued to rub his thick cock around the omega’s tight little entrance, teasingly prodding his fat tip in, but never giving Kyungsoo the satisfaction of putting himself in fully.

 

“Mmm,” Kyungsoo bit his lip as he gave into the sinful sensation, “You’re...so beautiful, daddy,” the omega whispered seductively as a low moan escaped the alpha’s lips.

 

Kyungsoo lifted himself off of Jongin’s body, positioning his upper body over the alpha’s throbbing cock, precum oozing out of the slit as it pulsated with heat.

 

Lips licked and mouth wide, Kyungsoo took a mouthful of the alphas cock into his wet warm mouth. Eagerly milking Jongin’s throbbing member with his juicy pink lips, working his alpha’s thick shaft with two hands as he tried getting more and more of Jongin’s fat cock down into his tight mouth.

 

Jongin groaned in pleasure, grabbing a fistful of Kyungsoo’s hair, guiding his omega lovingly as he thrusts his hips, his cock filling out more and more of Kyungsoo’s open mouth, his cock getting sloppily wet as the omega tried his best to fit all of Jongin’s thick member into my mouth.

 

“M’you like it when daddy’s down your fucking throat like that, baby?” Jongin teased, forcing his omega to look up at him. Kyungsoo eyes teary, his mouth stuffed with cock and moaning with every inch passing through his lips and down his throat.

 

“Fuck, Soo,” Jongin bit his lip as he thrusts his cock down his omega’s mouth, “You’re such a pretty little cock slut, baby. You like having your throat filled by daddy’s big cock?”

 

Kyungsoo moaned with a cock stuffed throat, loving every second of the verbal dirty talk Jongin was throwing at him. He loved being taken advantage of and being sexually dominated by his alpha.

 

“You ready to take this pipe, baby?” Jongin mused, pulling his cock away from his omega’s swollen lips, playfully slapping his wet cock on Kyungsoo pretty pink lips, rubbing his throbbing tips all around his omega’s mouth.

 

“I want you to fuck me, daddy,” Kyungsoo replied darkly, his hormones taking control of his usually innocent self, fully giving in to his lust, “I want you to use up my fucking hole, Jongin, and fuck me like the whore that I am.”

 

Jongin huffed, a bit in disbelief at what he had just heard, “Where is my innocent Soo, what did you do with him?”

 

Kyungsoo smirked, spitting on Jongin’s cock as he continued to jack off his alpha, “You can get that Kyungsoo back after you fill me up with your knot, daddy.”

 

Jongin flashed a toothy grin before flipping the omega over, getting Kyungsoo on his hands and knees, his ass up, spread, and hole completely exposed;  ready to be fucked and filled with cum.

 

The alpha reached for Kyungsoo’s slick that was oozing generously out of his tight entrance, rubbing the lubricant onto his throbbing cock.

 

Kyungsoo began to shake his round ass, his thick cheeks clapping together as he began to back his ass up onto Jongin’s raging cock.

 

“You fucking tease the hell out of me,” Jongin groaned, making Kyungsoo look back with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

 

“You want my cock in you, Soo?” Jongin teased, “Such a filthy fucking slut ready to take this raw cock up your pretty pink hole.” Jongin smacked Kyungsoo’s pale ass before letting his cock slide into his omega’s puckered pink hole, barely giving the omega time to adjust to the stretch and fullness of Jongin’s fat cock before the alpha pulled out and pumped his member back again, “You like taking your alpha’s raw cock, don’t you slut?”

 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but moan out loudly, trying to keep his voice down considering Sehun was still under the same roof as them, “Yes, daddy...harder-I...Pl-please I love daddy’s big cock...”

 

Jongin began to thrust into his omega faster, feeling Kyungsoo warm hole milking his throbbing member. Kyungsoo’s velvety walls constricting around his thick pipe as he slowly gave Kyungsoo more and more of his inches.

 

“Damn, baby,” Jongin groaned, “Daddy loves how that tight hole feels, feels so good around my cock, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo hissed as Jongin worked more and more of his member deep down his hole, loving the sensation of the fullness and the stretch as Jongin pounded into him.

 

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo yelped, “Fuck, Jongin, right there!” The omega moaned into the sheets as he felt Jongin push his cock in its entirety up his hole, holding his cock deep inside of Kyungsoo as the knot began to form, quickly.

 

“You ready to take this load, baby?” Jongin growled as he began to pound into the omega, fully extending and reentering the tight pink hole as a mixture of warm slick and precum rolled down the omega’s legs.

 

Jongin wrapped his strong arms around the omega’s shoulders, feverishly licking the spot that Sehun had healed earlier as a small growl escaped the alpha’s lips.

 

“Never let him put his lips on you again,” Jongin muttered in a dark tone, “That’s the job of your alpha, not him.” Jongin teethed the newly healed skin as Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

 

Hearing Jongin being so possessive of him was incredibly sexy and reassuring, and before he could reply, Jongin’s thrusts became more erratic and desperate as he drew closer to climax.

 

Kyungsoo could feel himself stretching around the knot, moaning loudly as he bit into the sheets, loving every second of the immense pressure that was building up inside of him.

 

“Tell me you won’t let him touch you,” Jongin growled, “Who do you belong to?” his voice stern as he slammed his cock deep into the omega, causing Kyungsoo to buck back at the incredible sensation.

 

“Tell me,” Jongin growled as he slapped Kyungsoo’s reddened as with loving force, leaving a visible mark.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t contain himself, his sensory drive was going into overdrive as he yelled back with great pleasure, “I’m your omega, Jongin! I belong to yo-you, I belong to you!”

 

Jongin rammed his cock into the omega one final time, releasing his load into the moaning omega as Kyungsoo released at the same time. The alpha quickly latched his teeth onto the mark Sehun had healed, causing Kyungsoo to yelp in pain, his body twitching from the rush of adrenaline and oxytocin as Jongin emptied every last drop of his cum into his worn out omega.

 

The two managed to stay locked together for a good hour before Jongin managed to slide himself out, rolling himself onto his back.

 

Jongin opened his arms wide as Kyungsoo wrapped his arms and legs around his exhausted alpha, placing small kisses on Jongin’s broad tanned chest as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his arm.

 

The alpha began to stroke Kyungsoo’s cheek, breathing steady as he began to whisper, “Kyungsoo, please...You know I hate seeing you with Sehun, why do you constantly go against me and how I feel about him?”

 

Kyungsoo felt a pang of guilt, scared to answer he awkwardly shifted in his place, hiding his eyes from Jongin’s intimidating ones.

 

“Soo, you don’t know Sehun like I do,” Jongin continued, “He’s just hanging out with you to piss me off and when you undermine my feelings because you just want to be his friend...that makes me look weak.”

 

Kyungsoo began to trace the hard lines of Jongin’s muscles as he listened intently, still avoiding eye contact as he mumbled, “But how? He’s just your cousin.”

 

“He’s just my cousin that has a huge crush on you.” Jongin replied in a rational tone, “Kyungsoo when you hang out with him alone it makes me look bad. People start talking and rumors start going around that you’re the Oh/Kim slut, and you aren't. I feel shitty when you’re with him, even socially. I feel like he’s slowly pulling you away from me.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up then, eyes concerned as Jongin muttered those words.

 

“I can feel it, you know.” Jongin said honestly, “The way he looks at you, the way you look at him when you’re not looking at me.”

 

Kyungsoo began to shake his head in protest as Jongin continued to share his feelings, “And I can understand the curiosity, we are all creatures or lust, but...Kyungsoo, if you ever cheated on me with Sehun, I...I don’t think I would ever be able to forgive you, or myself, for not being good enough to keep you in my arms.”

 

He was a bit speechless and Jongin’s confession. This was probably the most serene and calm that he’s seen his boyfriend in all the months they have been together. His controlled voice and thoughts were incredibly attractive and he understood Jongin’s feelings as he’d been trying his best to put restrictions between Sehun and him...however, he could understand Jongin’s fears.

 

“Jongin, I would never-”

 

“I know,” Jongin huffed, a weak smile spread across his face, “Or at least all I can do is hope that you don’t,” he tightened his grip around the omega as he nuzzled his face in Kyungsoo’s messy hair, “I’ve just been waiting for you for so long and it just seems like we’re constantly hitting roadblocks or obstacles. I’m scared that one day we might crash and burn as we’re running from it all.”

 

Kyungsoo tightened his grip as well, as he rested his forehead on the alpha’s defined chest.

 

“If you continue to see Sehun as a friend, I can’t stop you. I’m not that kind of guy,” Jongin murmured, “However, don’t expect me to just lie down and wait for Sehun to steal you away from me. You might be oblivious to this now, but, I have my differences with Sehun for many reasons. I can’t make you see what I can and I hope one day I can be the one to show you the truth.”

 

He paused, placing a long kiss on the top of his omega’s head, “Just be careful, Soo...please.”


End file.
